Mass Effect: Project Origin
by Steel Scale
Summary: Scott Campbell was always a regular ground pounder, but son of the apocalypse....now that might just be pushing things. And when he gets stuck with Joanna Shepherd, things really get out of control, another reason he should have stayed home. Shepherd/OC
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect: Project Origin

347895435786435435435

**2005...Alma was released**

**2009...Alma returned**

**2145...Alma was reincarnated**

**2147...Alma strikes**

**2180...Origin resumes**

3875634783853586748538

**2147 A.D**

**Systems Alliance Heavy Gunnery Cruiser **_**Pegasus**_

**On loan to ORIGIN**

**Hades Gamma Cluster**

Captain John Harrier sat at the command chair of the massive cruiser.

The _Pegasus_ was the first of the Gunnery Cruisers being built by the Council and the allied races.

The ship was 650 meters long, and carried a compliment of 40 single ships. It had three mass accelerators mounted on it's front, and two that had could rotate 360 degrees mounted on the top near the wing sections of the ship. The point defense system was equivalent to a destroyer, so this ship was mostly meant for ship to ship battles, while its fighters provided cover fire.

John was recently promoted at the request of a new organization called ORIGIN, which had rented the cruiser to act as a guard and supply ship to a facility they had on the planet below, three frigates were on patrol in the system also. John hadn't been told anything about the project, except that it was to 'better the Alliance's position in the galactic community' and that 'no harm would come to his crew or ship as long as he did his job'.

The head of the marine contingent on board, Marine Captain Marissa Rain stood next to him. She wore her heavy marine armor, and had her assault rifle, pistol, shot gun, and sniper rifle clipped to her belt. Her second officers, Sergeant Majors Christopher Benko and Crystal Thera stood behind her. They were both Van Guards, so they only had pistols and assault rifles.

"The transmissions stopped coming up two hours ago." John said as he brought up a list of transmissions sent by the Facility. "Their mostly jumbled, so I can't make much sense of it." He turned his chair to look at the three. "I'm not taking a risk on this one, I want you to take a section of marines down and check the facility, and report back to me."

"Yes sir." Captain Rain said. "Benko, your in charge of the marines on board, have a quick response unit ready incase I declare an emergency."

"Yes ma'am." Sergeant Major Benko said with a nod.

"Thera, get Sergeant Jackson, Sergeant Morris and their fire teams in the hangar." Rain said to the second Sergeant Major.

"Yes ma'am." She said before she left the bridge.

"We'll have the _Waterloo_ ready to deploy it's own marines, just incase." Captain Harrier said. "Good hunting Captain."

789567836583475634785

Tech Specialist Private Michael stepped back, assault rifle raised, as the doors opened. Behind him, two Sergeants, five privates, Captain Rain, and Sergeant Major Thera were clad in their armor, their helmets on and weapons raised, they had activated the EVA settings on their suits when they were dropped off so they could breathe within the atmosphere of the planet.

Private Riley and Doral moved through the hatch, crouched, and signaled for Private Harren and Hutch to move ahead.

Rain and Sergeant Morris took point.

"Riley, Morris, check the armory." Rain said. "Williams, Michael, check the top floor. Jackson, Doral, second floor, the rest of you with me, we're checking the labs."

Six marines broke into pairs of two and separated from the group of four marines, who proceeded towards the heart of the facility.

783456347856347853485

Williams and Michael crept down a hall way. Williams slowly opened a door while Michael kept him covered. Michael said. "Clear, next hall way."

They started towards the end of the corridor. Michael stopped and crouched while Williams ran across the opening to the other corner across from him. As Williams reached cover, there was a fast sound of a Gatling gun, and a dozen rounds hit the wall where he had been a minute ago. Williams crouched behind his corner, gasping for breath. "Shit."

"Captain, this is Michael, we have a possible hostile contact." Michael said into his radio.

"Acknowledged, hang tight, Jackson and Doral are on route." Captain Rain replied.

"No need." William said. "I have an idea." He revealed a grenade, he quickly poked out of his hiding place, and threw the disk shaped grenade, and pulled back as a dozen rounds fired at him, his shields flashed as he pulled back.

There was an explosion, and the two marines jumped out, they crouched, and took aim as their target, a security turret, took aim. They fired several burst from their assault rifles, Incendiary rounds, and the gun fell silent, smoke drifting from it. Michael said into the radio. "Target neutralized."

"Very good marines." Rain said. "Proceed."

The two got to their feet, and continued down the hallway.

Williams opened a door, and cursed. "Damn, Michael, look at this."

Michael looked into the room, and his stomach flipped as he saw what was within the room. Bodies. Nearly twenty of them.

They entered the room. The dead humans were mostly marines, but the few scientists and technicians that were there had a pistol in hand. Williams looked at what looked like a barricade, made up of desks and cabinets. "They were hiding in here, they were trying to keep something out."

Michael counted all the bodies. "Twenty-five, nineteen marines, three scientists, three techs."

"Four of these guys were using Rockets." Williams said as he hefted one of the rocket launchers. "What can stand one, let alone four of these?"

"Captain." Michael said into his radio. "We found casualties, twenty five, looks like they were trying to keep something out of the room."

"Aren't the spooks usually trying to keep something in?" Sergeant Jackson spoke over the channel.

"Weird." Thera said.

"Proceed." Rain said.

"Yes ma'am." The entire team replied.

498675493578489357943857435893459

Private Max Riley crept through the large armory. He looked at the shelves of weaponry, pistols in racks with clips in boxes below them; shot guns with shells below; assault rifles and sniper rifles hanging on racks with clips below, and grenades.

"Half the place is empty." Private James Morris said as he looked at the other half of the armory. "Looks like whatever they were fighting; it took a lot of ammo to put down."

"Even then they still got killed." Riley said.

"According to the list of personnel there were three Biotics here, and an entire platoon of Commandos." Thera said over the channel. "The quicker we find survivors, the quicker we get out."

"Yes ma'am." Riley muttered as he moved towards the next door, a large metal hatch.

"I got you covered." Morris said as he raised his shot gun to the door.

Riley nodded ,and pulled open the door.

"Stay back!" A female voice yelled.

The two marines looked inside, and saw a woman sitting at the back of the closet with a pistol in hand. She wore civilian clothing, and was shaking, her eyes wide with fear.

"Calm down ma'am, we're here to help." Morris said. "Just put the gun down and come into the room."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you!?" She shrieked. "Jeff and Mark may have fallen for that but I won't I'm going to live!" She raised the pistol.

"Ma'am, we're not going to hurt you, just please put the gun down." Riley said as he took a step towards her.

BANG!

His shields flashed, he spun out of the way of the next shot and crouched next to the doorway. He looked at Morris. "Tranquilizer rounds."

He nodded, and loaded a clip into his assault rifle; he then leaped into the open, his shield flashed twice by the time he opened fire, sending three darts into the women's gut. She gasped, and slumped, out cold.

"Ma'am, we have a survivor." Riley said into his radio. "She seemed scared, she tried to shoot us."

"Keep her restrained." Rain said. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"MA'AM! We found the security section." Sergeant Jackson said. "You might want to see this."

"Alright, everybody regroup at the security terminal." Rain said.

"Yes ma'am!" The team regrouped.

7835634785634785348653485

Ten marines stood in the security terminal.

"Here's what we found." Jackson said as he tapped in a command.

It was a log.

'January 17, 2145

We have started working on Project Origin's first phase, but Alma has not been cooperative. We have put her into a coma and locked her with in a Vault in the basement section. I don't know why these people are doing this to a little girl, but then again I am not paid to think, I'm paid to study her.

Apparently Alma is a special kind of Psychic, not like a Biotic, but an actual Psychic. The group that brought her here, ORIGIN, intends to...oh god I can't believe I'm staying this instead of reporting it. They want to get her pregnant, to create a psychic individual born from her; they intend to try this after they study her powers enough.

They intend to genetically engineered 'prototypes' and impregnate her with them, and force her to give birth through artificially stimulated labor.

This is a humanitarian rights violation, but they don't care, their too focused on forcing the poor girl to give birth! She's only 13! I'll try to change their minds about this.'

"The next part is two years after this, a week ago." Jackson said.

'June 14, 2147

It happened; Alma got pregnant without death coming to the child, but something that was unforeseen happened, she had triplets, two boys and a girl. We don't know how

That was two months ago, this is the first log I've managed to make since then.

She's due to have them tomorrow.

I think ORIGIN is going to do something, I don't know what.'

"Here's the last." Jackson said.

'June 15, 2147

They took them! As soon as they were born they took all three of them!

Alma became angered and killed the doctors.

She's gone on a rampage! Only I and a few others are still alive, we're in my office.

Corporal Jones is going to try luring her to the vault to knock her out, put her back in a coma.

That was an hour ago, Kingsley, Marcus, and Bradley committed suicide. I'm all alone.

I have found a way to kill Alma, I ran to the lab and grabbed the serum ORIGIN was smart enough to make, and then on my way back, Alma attacked me!

I managed to inject her, but I'm bleeding fast...I'm dragging her to the incinerator, if anybody got their hands on her, specifically the Turians or the Asari, they'd take credit for it if it succeeds, and humanity would get nothing. If anybody from the _Pegasus_ finds this, one of the children is still here; he's in the operation room.

The head scientist, Jason Campbell, named him Scott Campbell, since he was the one to deliver that child. Scott is the oldest of the three, he has a brother rand sister out there somewhere, help him. Don't let him turn into a weapon; give him a life of his own.

This is Doctor Michele Carol, last survivor of ORIGIN Facility's massacre.'

The message ended.

"Get to the Operation Room." Rain muttered.

They all leaped to their feet and ran to the ground floor, and towards the hospital wing.

Rain opened the door, and peeked into the operation room.

There was one body on the floor, a man in his thirties with blonde hair, and green eyes that stared at the ceiling. There was a small form in his arms, as if he had been caring for the child in his arms before he died.

Rain looked at the man's ID Tag. 'Jason Campbell, Head Researcher'

She looked at the child in his arms. The infant was sleeping. She picked it up. "You were like a son to him until the end."

"Ma'am?" Thera spoke. "What do we do? The Alliance will turn the kid into a weapon."

Rain looked at her. "I have a plan." She looked around at the team. "This child is not Alma's son, he is the child of a scientist who had gotten pregnant and had given birth to him before the attack, the only two children Alma had are dead, and we'll say this child's mother was a biotic if he shows any of Alma's abilities." She paused. "That is what we'll tell the Captain."

They looked at eachother uncertainly.

"Anybody who disagrees, I will shoot." Rain said. "I won't let them turn this kid into a weapon."

Jackson, Thera, Riley, Michael, Williams, Doral, Morris, Wang, and O'Brian slowly nodded, muttering that they'd stay silent about this.

Rain nodded slowly. "We'll get him a spot on a colony after this, and then forget what ever happened here." She looked at Michael. "Down load the information that doesn't mention Scott, and put it on a disk, that should shut Naval Intelligence up."

They all stared at the infant in her arms. Rain slowly walked past them, and out of the room.

9486745689749675968954489

**23 years later**

**Eden Prime**

Master GunnerySergeant Scott Campbell was asleep in his bunk. He was in the barracks of outpost 17. Nine other marines were in the room, in their own bunks. Scott was their current CO, the highest ranking officer of the 37 marines in the outpost.

Scott was tossing and turning in his bunk. He was sweating. Suddenly, one of his eyes opened, the usually dark blue eyes were now glowing bright blue.

The world seemed to shimmer around him. He looked around without moving his head. He stopped as he saw a figure sitting in the corner. He slowly got to his feet, getting his boots on. He walked towards the figure. The darkness in the corner seemed to recede as he approached.

Soon the figure was revealed to be a little girl, wearing a red dress, and black hair covering her face. He crouched infront of her. He said silently. "Hey, are you alright?"

She didn't say anything; she just looked up at him. Her hair was pushed aside, revealing a pair of shining blue eyes.

93857348957438957435879395843

Scott woke with a start, he was in the same room, but the world wasn't shimmering, and there was no girl in the corner.

Scott sighed. 'Note to self: Never let Jack trick you into a drinking contest.'

With that, he fell asleep.

Suddenly, the girl appeared next to his bed, staring at him.

"_You're safe now..._"

Scott dreamt again.

3847633333378365478354385454354353

_23 years ago, Scott's dream_

_Doctor Carol was dragging Alma's corpse to the incinerator. As she reached it, the body suddenly twitched. She looked down at Alma in horror._

_Alma didn't strike her down immediately. She just looked up at her, tears in her eyes. She whispered. "My children, please, I can't leave my children alone."_

_Carol was starting to cry too._

"_Please." Alma whispered._

_57666598758975899589578967_

End of chapter

This a pilot chapter, just a bit of a test. If you don't like it, Ill just work on it and make it more detailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect: Project Origin

Mass Effect: Project Origin

**Me: Here's Chapter 2! There's a few people I'd like to thank for reviewing and supporting this story. (takes out a mile long list) Ok, Number 1, Minion; Number 2, Minion 2.0; Number 3, Minion 3.0...**

**(Three hours later)**

**Me: Number 7739, Draic Kin; 7740, cj001122; and 7741, Me, for being great.**

**Minion: And so modest. (Sarcasm)**

**Me: Who chose not to neuter you?**

**Minion: um...YOU'RE THE GREATEST! Steel Scale doesn't own Mass Effect or FEAR! He does own any characters of his own design though!**

34895743895743594375893534795

**2183**

**Eden Prime**

2nd Lieutenant Scott Campbell sat on the roof of the Mako. Corporals Kimbley and Walsh were manning a portable scanner nearby. Twenty feet away, another Mako was parked, Sergeant Laura Jade sat on it, rifle in hand, and Corporal Harrison and Corporal Cerin were nearby, manning another scanner.

Scott's hair was still within regulation length, but it was still messy, his blue eyes were brighter then they had been years ago, now an electric blue instead of a deep blue.

Scott had never left Eden Prime ever since he became an NCO, nine years ago. He hard remained in the Recon Unit he was assigned to. He had risen to 2nd Lieutenant as of six months ago. He kept an eye out as the two Corporals scanned the air space around the area they were in. He looked over at Sergeant Jade, and spoke into the radio. "Everything check out on your end Sergeant?"

She looked over at him and replied. "Clear so far."

"Clear, clear, clear, and – oh wait, what's that!? Oh, false alarm, nothing." Harrison said over the radio.

"Stay off the radio Harrison." Scott said into the radio.

Harrison shrugged from the scanner he was using to scan the air space within ten miles.

"Sir, we have no contacts." Corporal Cerin said through the radio. "According to Eden Prime HIGH COMM only Captain Anderson's ship should be here, they're due in a little over 6 hours."

"Anderson..." Scott said. "The Colonel said I'd be getting on that ship as soon as he took off from here."

"So you're finally being transferred?" Cerin asked. "Tough break, at least it's to the _Normandy_, newest ship in the fleet."

"Still, I miss the _Pegasus_." Scott said.

The _Pegasus_ had been the first ship he had served on, he had been sent to the gunnery cruiser as soon as he passed training. The ship had been refitted three times over the course of its career, so it was still one of the top ships in the fleet, next to the dreadnaughts. Scott had been sent to Eden Prime upon becoming a Sergeant..

"I won't forget you; it'll be hard to when I'll be thinking back to the days when I didn't sleep in a pod that freezes me." Scott said. "I'm sure Anderson won't make it easy, since the guy is as strict as the Drill Sergeant."

"Don't say that out loud, one guy who was transferred to Anderson's command said something like that, and Anderson somehow knew every word, the guy is still suffering." Kimbley said.

"I'll remember that." Scott said. "Now back to work."

The group spent the next three hours scanning the skies, and then packed up the equipment and got into the Makos.

They started down the path through the forest towards one of the many towers sticking out of the ground, each hundreds of feet tall. Scott, who was manning the steering wheel of the lead Mako, watched as their target grew larger as they approached.

"Tower 17, this is Recon Unit Echo 5, requesting permission to enter garage." Scott said into the radio.

"Hold please, Echo 5." The Operations Officer, Captain Linda Merralia, said as the two vehicles approached. "We've had reports of unknown contacts landing nearby, the General is calling out the entire fleet of Makos; you're to head to the following coordinates."

"Yes ma'am." Scott said as he cut the link, and turned the Mako in the direction of the coordinates sent to him. "Looks like we have a change of plans."

"As usual." Cerin said.

2395347534853783385

**Eden Prime Defense Air Force Fighter Charlie-039**

Chief Master Sergeant Kurt Romero was flying over the country side of Eden Prime. Four other fighters accompanied him.

The Air Force of 250 fighters had been scrambled as soon as the call came out that unknown contacts had landed on the far side of Eden Prime. Romero was in charge of the flight of five fighters. He said into the radio. "Ok, basic recon, do not fire unless fired upon, and do not compromise the mission."

"Yes sir." The four other men and women said.

They pulled off to the side and into a cloud cover, using it to hide them. They soon had a view of the contacts through thermal imaging.

"Damn, look at this." Senior Air Man Michael Park said before transferring an image to Romero.

"Damn, that things the size of the _Destiny Ascension._" Kurt stared at the massive ship.

"Sir, there are multiple smaller ships around it, and thousands of smaller contacts." Air Man Joseph said.

"Their infantry." Air Man Mitchell said.

"Get me a view." Kurt said before he twisted his fighter out of the cloud, and got a view of the army.

He cursed as he saw the silver robotic infantry soldiers. "Geth."

"Geth?" Park spoke. "They haven't been outside the veil in hundreds of years, why would they come out now?"

"Doesn't matter, their here and they have a lot of troops here." Kurt said. "Inform command, we're being invaded."

"Sir! Seven contacts! Geth fighters." Technical Sergeant Rosalie Clanton reported as silver ships started to fly towards them.

"Engage! Engage!" Kurt yelled as he rolled his fighter to avoid a shot from a Geth fighter, and returned fire, shooting down one of the ships.

"I've got a target!" Joseph yelled before he fired a missile hitting a second fighter, before a third fighter clipped his wing with a blast. "I'm hit! Can't control her!"

His fighter spun. Kurt yelled. "Eject!"

But it was too late, a fourth fighter destroyed Joseph's fighter, killing the pilot.

"Joseph is KIA!" Kurt said. "Watch your backs from now on!"

Mitchell took out a second fighter, and then flew into a cloud to avoid two more. Rosalie fired a missile at a fighter that tried to ambush him near the other side of the cloud, destroying it.

"I'm hit!" Park yelled as he tried to maintain control, but a Geth fighter shot his cockpit, incinerating him and his fighter.

"We've lost Park!" Rosalie yelled. "Sir, we're getting killed out here!"

"Good point, pull back!" Kurt yelled as he turned his fighter, and gunned it away from the fight, followed by the remaining two members of his team.

"Their in pursuit!" Mitchell reported.

"Gun it!" Kurt yelled.

4963785643785634785634785

"Sir, we're receiving a distress call, wide band frequency." Sergeant Jade reported. "It's from one of the air based scout teams."

"Open a link." Scott said, he spoke into his helmet's radio. "This is Recon Unit Echo 5, 2nd Lieutenant Scott Campbell speaking."

"This is Chief Master Sergeant Kurt Romero of the Eden Prime Defense Air Force, we are under attack, hostiles have been identified as Geth, and it's an invasion!" A male voice spoke into the radio.

"Calm down Sergeant, give your coordinates." Scott said as he turned the Mako.

"We're heading for tower 29, ETA 9 minutes, way too long, I've lost two wing men already!" Kurt said.

"We'll prepare to intercept them, fly low." Scott said as he stopped the Mako, Sergeant Jade did the same with hers, and the cannons turned and faced upwards, to where three Alliance Fighters were flying towards them, followed by four Geth fighters.

"Ready..." Scott said.

The three passed over them. "Now!"

THUD!

THUD!

Two of the fighters were hit, and exploded. The other two scrambled, but the three alliance fighters turned and fired.

The two Geth fighters opened fire.

"WATCH OUT!" A Corporal yelled before Jade's Mako was sent flying, followed by Scott's.

Both landed upside down, damaged, and smoking.

Up above, one of the Geth fighters were shot down, but the survivor opened fire, hitting one of the fighters, incinerating it.

"MICHAEL!" Kurt yelled before he opened fire.

The Geth fighter evaded it, but was scratched by the next shot. It released its last two missiles. It was destroyed by Scott's next shot.

The two missiles flew towards the fighters.

"Break off!" Scott yelled.

The two fighters started to evade the missiles, but they kept following them.

"Eject!" Kurt snapped.

"Acknowledged!" Rosalie yelled before she ejected ,right before the missile hit her fighter, blowing it apart.

Kurt reached for his ejection button, but the missile hit his fighter's wing. It spun, he grunted as he was pulled back against his seat. The alarm blared, the ground closed up towards him. He closed his eyes right before his ship hit the trees.

3495347685634534753

"KURT!" Rosalie yelled as she fell, slowed by her parachute.

Kurt's ship slid along the tree tops ,and then vanished. There was no explosion, just a lot of crashing, and then silence.

She landed, right as the crews of the two Makos got out of their vehicles. She counted. Four. There had been six people in those two, and four of them survived.

"Harrison! How's Cerin?" Scott asked as Harrison helped the wounded Corporal walk towards him while he helped Jade get out of her Mako.

The others were all dead.

"I'm ok." Cerin said. "Just dizzy."

"Everybody else is KIA." Harrison said.

"Get their ammo." Scott said. "Where's the pilot who ejected?"

"Here!" Rosalie yelled as she came out of the forest.

"Good." Scott said as the wounded and tired marines and pilot sat down on rocks, gripping their rifles and side arms.

He sighed as he helped bandage a cut Cerin sustained from the crash. "Well, recap: Eden Prime has no Orbital Support that is armed enough to take on the Geth, minimal Air Support, minimal ground support, and the only ship coming has a crew of around 30."

"And my CO's ship is still intact, only disabled." Rosalie said. "He might still be alive."

"We'll get him first, then head for Tower 29 and bunker down." Scott said as he grabbed his assault rifle. "I'll take point."

46757545783658736584375683475

**Edge of system, Alliance Carrier **_**Columbia**_

"Sir, the recon fighters reported seeing something approaching Eden Prime an hour ago." An officer reported. "We've lost all contact with the Defense Force."

Vice Admiral John Harrier looked at the report in his hands. "Set a course for Eden Prime, have the first fighter contingent ready to launch."

"Yes sir."

43579437583465784365478353

**Alliance Frigate **_**Normandy**_

**Six hours later**

"Nineteen minutes out sir, only one Alliance ship in the area." Joker said.

Captain Anderson looked at the screen, and then at his XO, Commander Joanna Sheppard. "Get Jenkins and Alenko to suit up."

4067598764589644445698576894

"Keep moving! You want to die in the mud marines?!" Scott yelled as he fired at the Geth troops pursuing them.

"Sir no sir!" The other members of his team yelled as they kept running, leaping and ducking over logs, rocks, and other obstacles.

Scott's rifle over heated, he cursed and spun behind a tree, letting it take the hits.

Rosalie yelled as she saw the shape of an Alliance fighter at the end of a long trench. "We've found him!"

She ran to the canopy, and looked inside, Kurt was slumped against his seat, he was still alive, but out cold. She wrenched the canopy open. She unbuckled him from the seat and dragged him out as Cerin crouched next to the fighter, using her sniper rifle to pick off Geth from a distance.

"Get him up and moving!" Jade yelled as she un clipped her shot gun, and crouched behind a stump, she aimed and fired at a Geth Shock Trooper.

"I'm on it!" Rosalie yelled back as she dragged Kurt behind a tree.

"Make it fast!" Scott yelled as he fired a burst into a Geth Trooper.

The team kept firing for ten minutes, taking down Geth after Geth, until they started to run low on ammo.

Scott switched to his shot gun and blasted a Geth Sniper off its feet from behind as it tried to aim at Cerin. He yelled to Harrison. "Corporal! Hand me your shells!"

The marine nodded and threw him his last set of shells. "Here you go sir!"

Scott reloaded his shot gun and started blasting away. He took out three more Geth troops before he was forced to duck behind a tree. He yelled as he turned to his pistol. "Marines! Fall back! I've got 'em!"

"Are you mad or just crazy!?" Jade yelled as she shot a Geth shock trooper with her sniper rifle.

"Trick question, now move it Sergeant!" Scott yelled.

Harrison helped Rosalie carry Kurt, while Cerin provided cover fire. Jade hesitated, but followed them. Scott kept shooting.

He soon ran out of shells, and switched to his sniper rifle. He kept picking off Geth troopers with each shot or missed, until after about twenty five shots when he ran out of ammo, taking out nine Geth Troopers. He switched to his assault rifle, and took down even more Geth until eventually the rifle clicked after hundreds of rounds and nearly 15 clips were sent through it. His pistol came out next and he took down even more Geth.

He hid behind the fighter, gasping for breath. He growled. "How many of the damn things are there?!"

He reached out from his cover to fire, but a Geth sniper fired. His shields were pierced, and the shot went through the right hand side of his gut, missing his stomach by a hair (sort of where the appendix is, luckily for him that's as useless as ever anyways). He fell, screaming, he covered the bleeding wound. He looked up as he saw the last seven of nearly 50 Geth troops (around 20 of which were killed by him, the rest were killed by the others) sent after his team stood over him.

One, a Shock Trooper, raised its rifle. Scott stared at the end of the rifle, and tried to reach for his pistol.

The Shock Trooper pulled the trigger.

Scott closed his eyes.

89257295728937529

The Shock Trooper was confused when its weapon did not fire. The man on the ground did not seem to react, he even seemed frozen. Suddenly the trooper's sensors picked up foot steps. It turned just in time to see what looked like a human girl wearing a red dress, and had black hair that covered her face. The trooper's vision was suddenly consumed by static. It didn't know until it had been crushed to the size of a pebble that it was being attacked.

45895634769375934

After all seven Geth Troopers were in pieces, the girl looked at the still frozen Scott, who she had frozen in time so she could help him. She whispered as she vanished. "Your safe now..."

94068506854065604

Scott blinked as he opened his eyes, and saw that the Geth troopers above him were gone, and seven small metal pebbles were on the ground infront of him. He slowly grabbed his pistol and got to his feet. He looked around.

He opened a compartment into the fighter and took a stash of ammo for his assault rifle, pistol, and shot gun. He slid a clip into the assault rifle. 'What the hell happened to the Geth that were about to kill me?' He shrugged. 'Better just forget it, don't complain about miracles.'

He started down the trail. He stopped when he heard gun fire, and a scream.

35843543534543535

Corporal Jenkins screamed as he was gunned down by Geth drones. He fell.

Commander Sheppard and Lieutenant Alenko took cover. Sheppard cursed as she looked out from her cover. "Jenkins! Are you alright!?"

The marine didn't reply.

Joanna growled and used her biotic powers to make a barrier around her to protect her. She jumped out, assault rifle in hand, and fired. One of the drones went down as its shields collapsed. The other fired, its shots vanishing against Joanna's barrier as it took the shots. She took cover as her barrier went down and her shields flashed.

Kaidan leaped from his cover and fired his pistol. The shots took down the drone's shields as it focused it's shots on Sheppard. It fell in flames.

Joanna ran to Jenkins, but Kaidan, who was closer, reached him and checked his pulse. He shook his head and closed Jenkins' eyes. "It ripped right through his shields."

"We'll give him a proper service later, until then, keep your guard up." Joanna said.

"Yes ma'am." Alenko nodded.

As they started to continue along the road, a third Geth Drone slowly rose out from the rocks, and aimed at them.

Suddenly the sound of an assault rifle filled the air. The Drone shattered into millions of pieces.

Alenko and Sheppard spun, weapons in hand, only to see a man in marine armor carrying an assault rifle that had been what destroyed the drone. As they lowered their weapons, he approached, and saluted. "Ma'am, 2nd Lieutenant Scott Campbell of the 5th Recon Unit."

"At ease Lieutenant." Joanna said. "Thanks for the save."

"No thanks needed ma'am." Scott said. "I saw your ship fly over the forest while I was coming your way, was it Anderson's?"

"Yes, why?" Kaidan said.

"I was scheduled to be put on that ship in the next hour." Scott said. "Looks like my transfer has to wait."

"We were sent to secure a Prothean Beacon found nearby; can you lead us to the dig site?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, it's just up this road." Scott gestured to the path they had been taking. "About 400 meters."

"Let's go, you're with us now Lieutenant." Joanna said.

"Yes ma'am." Scott nodded.

389673496348954353

The _Columbia_ took up position over Eden Prime. The 750 meter ship deployed ten drop ships with ten marines in each. Admiral Harrier stared at the fires spreading over the planet.

"Sir, we have a large contact coming in fast." The Tactical Officer reported.

"How large?" John asked.

"Um...you won't like this." The man replied. "About...several times as large as a Dreadnaught."

John swore and stared at the screen, and indeed there was a large contact approaching from the cloud cover. It looked like a Geth ship, but was far too big to be any normal ship.

"Charge up the Mass Accelerators." He said. "Target enemy contact."

"We're locked on and Accelerators are charging." The Lieutenant replied.

The ship approached the ship. John started to reconsider his options. "Fire a warning shot."

One mass accelerator fired, the shot went across the ship's bow, but it kept coming.

"Fire, target it's front section." John said.

Three more shots followed ,and hit the tentacle section of the ship. It's armor was dented, but nothing too bad.

"It's coming at us! Full speed!"

"Evasive actions!" John yelled.

The carrier lurched as it tried to avoid the ship.

It was almost successful, but one of it's wing sections were torn off. It spun as the ship started to fly away, towards the nearest mass relay.

"Damage report!" John barked.

"We lost a wing, MA 3 is down, MA 1 is inoperative."

"Damn it." John muttered. "Get us back into a standing orbit."

8924572389748392489234892

**Several minutes earlier**

The three marines had gone about 50 meters before they had to take out another two drones. Joanna took point until they reached the edge of the forest. Suddenly they heard gun shots.

A marine, a woman in white and pink marine armor was running up the slope towards them. Two drones pursued her. Two shots struck her shields, and she stumbled. She fell, and brought her pistol up. She fired four times, and both drones fell, a piece landed near her. She looked over and saw two Geth troopers standing over a man put on a sort of mechanism.

They seemed to be tending to his wounds until suddenly a spike rose and impaled the man.

The woman's face now had a frightened expression. She got up and ran behind a nearby rock, clutching her assault rifle.

The two troopers turned, their rifles drawn, and fanned out, searching for whoever was there.

Scott looked at Alenko. "Can I borrow your sniper rifle?"

Alenko nodded, and managed to hand him the rifle without revealing himself. Scott extended it, and took aim.

He fired once.

One of the troopers fell.

The woman looked at where the shot came from. She smiled, and leaped out from her hiding place, spraying the other trooper with bullets, along with Alenko and Sheppard's fire added to her fire.

The trooper fell, holes riddling it's body.

Scott slid down the slope until he was next to the woman. He said as he smiled through the silver visor that covered his face. "Good shooting."

"Thanks." The woman said before she snapped a salute, realizing all three of her saviors out ranked. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212th."

"At ease." All three said at the same time.

"I'm Scott Campbell, 2nd Lieutenant and head of the 5th Recon Unit."

"A scout?" Ashley said. "That explains the good aim."

"I'm more like a point man." Scott said.

"I'm Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, assigned to the SA _Normandy._" Alenko said.

"I am Commander Joanna Sheppard, XO of the SA _Normandy._" Joanna said as she shook Ashley's hand.

"The Commander Sheppard? I heard about you in the blitz. Ashley said. "And you two aren't strangers either, top ranking biotic and top sniper in the academy, what are you three doing in a small time colony like this?"

"I've been here for years." Scott said.

"We were sent to retrieve a Prothean Beacon." Joanna said. "We were dropped here when we heard of the attack."

"If your going to get that beacon, it's most likely at the dig site up ahead." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Joanna said. "tag along with us, we'll need the extra help."

"Yes ma'am." Ashley said.

The four proceeded up the path Ashley came down.

Scott, who was at the front, suddenly stopped. Beneath his visor, his eyes glowed bright blue.

"Lieutenant?" Sheppard spoke.

He didn't reply.

4896754654645654

_As Scott took a step forward, there was a flash, and a shot sent him flying off his feet._

_Ashley was shot in the stomach, and fell to her knees, clutching the wound._

_Kaidan fired off two shots before part of his skull was blown apart._

_Sheppard used her Biotic abilities to send the sniper flying, but then a second one hit her in the heart._

_48965467546456_

Scott yelled as he pushed Ashley to the ground. "Snipers! Take cover!"

Sheppard and Kaidan dodged two shots.

Scott got to his feet and drew his sniper rifle. He fired once, and a Geth Sniper fell from the rocks. He spun, dropping his rifle and drawing his pistol, and fired once, the second one fell. Three more troopers were up ahead, rifles drawn. They were hidden within a large circular structure that had no roof, and it's walls were caved in.

It was the dig site.

Sheppard used her Biotics to suspend one trooper within the air, and then shot it with her assault rifle. Ashley ducked under one shot and returned fire. One trooper was hit and fell. The third was gunned down by Kaidan and Scott.

Sheppard said as she and Kaidan got up. "Good eye Campbell."

"Thank you ma'am." Scott said. "But we have more problems."

Five Geth troops appeared on both sides of the narrow pass. Scott sighed. "I hate being right."

The troopers raised their rifles, but then shots started to come from the rocks and trees.

They turned and opened fire, leaving them open to Sheppard's team.

Soon all ten were put down. Corporal Cerin and Harrison came out of the rocks, rifles in hand. Kurt, Jade, and Rosalie came out of the trees.

"I've been saved three times in one day; this is going to get embarrassing." Joanna sighed.

"Good job Sergeant." Scott said to Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt said as he took off his helmet.

Scott's eyes widened.

Kurt looked familiar...if you just made him an inch taller, changed his blonde hair to black, and his green eyes to blue, and made his head a bit smaller (not saying he's like Dib from IZ, just that his is a bit bigger then Scott's), and he'd look like Scott. Scott thought. 'Why does he look familiar...?'

Suddenly, he felt something dripping down his shoulder, he looked at it and saw a bullet wound going straight through it. He collapsed.

3958634578346583475

"_Origin 2's birth is a success!" The doctor said._

"_Good." A man who was blurred out of the image said. "Put him with the other one."_

_Scott could see this from what looked like a table he had been unceremoniously dumped on. A boy younger then him was placed next to him._

"_Take them to the shuttle as soon as Origin 3 is ready." The man said._

_After a few minutes, the doctor put a girl on the table, and soon they were all gathered up. As the guards started to carry them out of the room, the woman on the table woke up. She screamed and bolted upwards._

"_My babies! Not my babies! No!" She screamed._

_The image blurred out._

_358743895734589347895345_

Scott woke up on a bed, lights flashed over head. A woman stood over him. "Welcome back to the living world Lieutenant."

Scott groaned and got up. "Where am I?"

"The _Normandy_, your new post." A voice behind him said.

Scott looked behind him and gulped. 'Oh shit.'

Standing infront of him was an African man with a thin lair of hair that was graying, and wore the uniform of a Naval Captain. This was Captain Anderson of the Alliance Fleet, Scott's new CO.

3545435435435435345345435345

_23 years ago_

_Doctor Carol was dragging Alma's corpse to the incinerator. As she reached it, the body suddenly twitched. She looked down at Alma in horror._

_Alma didn't strike her down immediately. She just looked up at her, tears in her eyes. She whispered. "My children, please, I can't leave my children alone."_

_Carol was starting to cry too._

"_Please." Alma whispered._

_Carol's grip loosened a bit. She whispered. "I can't keep a mother from her children." She was crying full out now. "But two of your children are gone now, only Scott is still here." She looked Alma in the eyes. "Even you can't protect them from across this galaxy."_

"_I'll keep Scott safe." Alma whispered. "I will."_

_The image faded out._

659786575897689656895895980

**Me: I have a problem on my end, the fan girls tracked me here, they've taken the HQ, and this message is about to self destruct in five seconds. Wait, WHAT!? (Blows up)**

**(Later, I'm standing outside the HQ with Kill Joy, the Worms from MIB, Minion 1, 2, and 3 (AKA: Minion, Melissa, and Mikey))**

**Kill Joy: Ready?**

**Me: I'm about to take on a horde of fan girls wit ha Kill joy ,three lizards and four night crawlers what do you think?**

**Kill Joy: (pumps gun) that it's time to kill. (Fires)**

**Me: Wait!**

**(Doors blow open and we go flying through and get to our feet as the vacuum keeps blowing)**

**Me: CODE! 101! LOCK DOWN!**

**Kill Joy: I KNOW! I KNOW! THE BUILDING IS PRESSURIZED! NOTHING GETS IN NOTHING GETS OUT! I KNEW THAT!**

**Me: YEAH YOU KNEW THAT! FRONT AND CENTER WORMS!**

**Worm 1: You got it!**

**(We get in the elevator and the guy who sits in the hall keeps reading his news paper)**

**Guy: Thank god you guys are here 'cause them bitches in there are causing all kinds of hell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect: Project Origin

Mass Effect: Project Origin

37956437856457863454385734658375

Chapter 3: Citadel

"Sir!" Scott snapped a salute before he fell off the bed, and immediately was on his feet, saluting again.

"At ease Campbell." Anderson said.

"Sir, what happened? Where am I?" Scott asked. "More importantly, where's everybody else?"

"First, you were shot, you were bleeding out so we air lifted you out. Second, your on my ship, the _Normandy_." Anderson said. "And third, your team is right behind you."

Scott slowly turned, and saw the amused looks of Corporal's Harrison and Cerin, Sergeant Jade, Technical Sergeant Rosalie, and Chief Master Sergeant Kurt Romero. He sighed. "That was embarrassing."

"I'll say." Ashley Williams said as she seemingly appeared behind him, arms crossed.

"Did you get that beacon?" Scott asked.

"Sadly...no." Ashley said. "After we stopped the Geth from detonating bombs, we approached it, and then it started pulling me in, Sheppard pulled me out of the way, but he got pulled in." She looked behind the group, where Joanna Sheppard lay out cold.

"Damn." Scott muttered.

"After that, the beacon went critical and went sky high." Ashley said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait." Anderson. "Until then, how about you all just wait in the mess hall?"

"Yes sir." We all said before we left the room.

We sat down at the one table that made up the mess hall. I sat between Jade and Kurt.

"Anyways...Scott." Kurt said. "There was at least 30 Geth troopers there, how'd you get away?"

"I don't know." Scott said. "I wasted most of my ammo putting down most of them, and then I was hit, and seven were standing over me." He blinked. "I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, they were gone."

"Weird." Jade said.

"Weird has been whats following you around." A bald man with a grey beard said as he sat down at the table, he wore a naval uniform, and from the look of his uniform he was a Lieutenant Commander. "Top Sniper, even outdoing Commander Sheppard; scored the second highest in your academy's physical and only because your wrist had been sprained, if not for that you'd have won. Besides that you have scored perfect in reaction time, running, and a few other things. A few other trainees tried to get the drop on you so you wouldn't win a course, and ended up in the infirmary while you just got a quick look at and sent to continue."

"Um..." Scott looked around sheepishly as the rest of his team looked at him. "How do you know this?"

"Navigation Officer and Intelligence Expert." The man said. "Lieutenant Commander Pressly."

"You're the navigator." Scott said.

"And you're a ground pounder." Pressly said. "One who has experience flying drop ships, Makos, and even once piloted a ship."

"Stop telling my team my past, sir." Scott said darkly.

"Don't worry, the torture's over." Pressly said as he chuckled. "But seriously Campbell, you have a long track record of things like that."

"I'm sure." Scott said sarcastically as he stood up. "I'm going to head down to the hangar, check if my weapons are still working." He left without another word.

498657965448695469496546895464

**SA **_**Columbia**_

**Rendezvousing with SA 3****rd**** battle group, **_**Apollo**_** battle group**

"Admiral, is that...?"

"Yeah, it's him." John said as he sat in his chair, watching a recording sent by a drone that had picked up Scott's fight with the Geth. "Origin 1, Scott Campbell."

"So that's where you put him." A man, a Rear Admiral, said as the image was transferred to him, over 30 000 light years away. "This will get out to the Naval Intel Spooks, they want their Origin Project back up and running and this kid is the key to that."

"They can't just kidnap him though." A Female Admiral said. "And with his clean record they can't bring fake charges up on him, so the only way to get him is too-."

"A snatch Op." The first Admiral said. "Not publically though, they have to make it look like a mercenary attack, or a pirate attack, or else the Alliance Council will know who did it."

"I suggest we keep him on Anderson's ship." John said. "He'll be safe, the frigate is faster then any other ship in our fleet and nothing can sneak up on it."

"Agreed." They said at the same time. "Inform Udina about this, he's always been our liaison to political matters, he'll agree with this."

398573895749385734985479854738593

Scott was sitting at a table, polishing his rifle, when somebody approached behind him. He didn't know why he reacted the way he did, but he did. The world seemed to slow down, his eyes flashed blue. He spun around faster then a Turian or Krogan could, and had his pistol aimed at...Joanna Sheppard, who looked surprised.

"Nice reflexes Lieutenant." Joanna said as he sheepishly smiled, lowering the gun. "But next time make sure you don't aim at me."

Scott hadn't been able to get a clear view of her because her helmet had been on when they first met, and the crowd had been blocking him the second time. But this time...in his opinion, Joanna was drop dead gorgeous from his point of view. She had long black hair that was just within regulations and was tied in a low pony tail at the moment, her skin was lightly tanned, and her eyes were shining green. He fought down a blush as she stared at his own eyes. "Do non-Biotics tend to have glowing eyes?"

He looked at a mirror, and saw his eyes were indeed glowing. He said as they slowly dimmed. "Must be a trick of the light."

"Maybe." Joanna said. "Anyways, we're about to dock in the Citadel, care to watch?"

Scott shrugged, holstered his pistol, and followed her up to the bridge.

Ashley stood on the bridge, and a man with brown hair and a small beard sat in the helm position.

"We're coming into dock right now Commander." The Lieutenant said.

"Take us in Joker." Joanna said.

"I've never been to the citadel before." Scott said. "I've seen it twice, but never set foot on it."

"Today's your lucky day." Ashley said as the frigate pulled out of a cloud and into a wide open clearing within the nebula. A large station lay in the center.

It was the size of a moon, and shaped like a flower starting to bloom. Dozens of ships of various classes surrounded it, mostly Turian Dreadnaughts. Scott could see a familiar ship, a gunnery cruiser, the _Pegasus_. The _Columbia_ passed over the frigate, making it look like an ant compared to the carrier. An Alliance Heavy Cruiser, the _Hyperion_, left the docking ring as the frigate approached, joining a battle group of seven Alliance ships.

"Citadel Tower, this is Alliance Vessel _Normandy_ requesting permission to dock." The pilot said.

"Request granted _Normandy_, I will transfer you to an Alliance Dock." A female voice said as the frigate closed in on the docking rings, which held about 80 human vessels in the section owned by the humans, fourteen of which were military vessels, including one of the few dreadnaughts the Alliance had been allowed to build.

The _Normandy_ docked in a medium sized dock, several people stood on the dock, watching as the 60 meter long ship took it's position.

"Commander, Alenko, Williams, Anton, Romero, and Jade, you're with me." Anderson said as he clipped a pistol to his belt. "Gear up, humans aren't all so popular here."

Scott nodded as he and Ashley started to walk out of the bridge, down the main hall of the ship. "Yes sir."

398675473563785634757348

**Citadel, Presidium level, Human Embassy**

"This is an outrage!" Ambassador Udina said. "The council would take action if the Geth attacked a Turian colony!"

The three members of the council faced him through a holographic Comm. Link. The Salarian Councilor said. "The Turians don't found colonies on the borders of the terminus systems, Ambassador."

"Humanity was fully aware of the risks when they entered the traverse." The Asari councilor said.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue specter, I demand action!" Udina asked.

"You don't get to make demands of the council, Ambassador!" The Turian Councilor snarled.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren." The Asari Councilor said. "We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing, not before."

They vanished, Udina sighed in annoyance as he turned and faced Anderson, three marines, two navy crewmen, and a pilot. "Captain Anderson, I see you've brought half of your crew."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime." Anderson said. "Just incase you had more questions."

"I have the mission reports." Udina said. "I assume their accurate."

"They are." Anderson said. "It looks like you've convinced the council to give us an audience."

"They aren't happy about it." Udina said as he crossed his arms. "Saren is their top agent, they don't like him being accused of treason."

"I'm not just going to sit on my ass because the council doesn't want to do anything." Joanna said. "If they won't stop Saren I will."

"Settle down Commander." Udina said. "You have already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the specters."

Scott, Jade, and Kurt stiffened. 'Specter!?'

The highest honor, being elevated above all ranks, only bound to obey the council. Scott would have sold his own foot to get in.

"The mission to Eden Prime was to prove you could get the job done, and instead Nihlus ended up dead, and the beacon destroyed." Udina continued.

"That was Saren's fault, not hers!" Anderson said.

"Then we'd better hope the C-Sec investigation digs up proof to justify our accusations." Udina said, he looked at Joanna. "Or the council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Specters."

"Lieutenant Campbell still has a chance." Anderson said.

"What!?" Scott said.

"There was a reason why we were to bring you with us when we left." Anderson said. "You're another candidate for the specters, you've done just as well as Sheppard has in her career."

"Really now?" She raised an eye brow at Scott.

Scott looked at Udina. "Why do I never learn these things until the most awkward time?"

"We must go, come Captain." Udina said. "I have a few things I want to go over before the hearing." He looked at the group. "Sheppard, you and your team can meet us at the Citadel Tower." As he and Anderson started to leave, he stopped, and turned to look at Scott, Jade, and Kurt. "Oh, and Admiral Harrier has told me that you two were due for promotions weeks ago, and your kill count of thirty plus Geth troops on your own has managed to bump you up a bit." He took out the emblem of a Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force, and gave it to Kurt. He gave the emblem of a Staff Sergeant to Jade. He gave the bar of a 1st Lieutenant to Scott.

"Sorry you three, but you aren't due for a promotion yet, and as much as I'd like to promote you three the Admiralty doesn't feel like having that done." He said to Sheppard, Alenko, and Ashley before he and Anderson left.

Sheppard looked at me. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you ma'am." Scott said.

The six left the office, and walked out onto the plaza of the Presidium level.

349584783458934589347859

They made their way to the tower. As they walked up a small flight of steps, they found two Turians talking.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me some more time! Stall them!" The Turian in black and blue armor said.

"Stall the council? Don't be ridiculous, your investigation is over." The other said as he walked away.

The first one sighed as Sheppard approached him. He looked at her. "Commander Sheppard. Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down." Joanna said.

"I don't trust him, something about him makes me feel weird." Garrus said. "He's a specter, everything he touches is classified, I can't find any hard evidence."

"Looks like the Council is ready for us Commander." Kaidan said.

They said fare well to Garrus and went on their way.

As they reached the top section of the Council Chambers, Anderson met them. He said as they started to walk up the final set of stairs together. "The hearing's already started, come on!"

He led them up the steps.

He suddenly turned to Scott, Jade, and Kurt. "Three witnesses at a time." They stayed while the others continued onto the hearing.

Soon they returned.

"They hardly listened." Joanna said.

"Damn." Scott muttered.

"We need concrete evidence to take down a specter like Saren." Udina said.

"I can find it." Joanna said immediately.

"You'll need help." Scott said. "If we split up we can cover more leads."

"I have a few leads if you plan to bring down that traitor." Udina said. "Lieutenant Campbell, there's a man in the research department the Alliance was granted in the Citadel named Harlan Wade, he can help. The Commander here can follow our second lead; take Sergeant Jade and Chief Master Sergeant Romero with you."

"Yes sir." Scott said before he nodded to the two non-coms.

They walked down the steps as Udina and Anderson whispered to Sheppard.

"Ok, Alliance Research Department, Citadel Branch." Scott said as his group approached the public transit system. He tapped in the location, and waited for the transport's door to open.

4655555576574969547468967549

**Thirty minutes later, Alliance Research Department, Citadel Branch**

Scott led his team into the facility. They passed several men and women who were in deep conversation. They soon reached the reception desk.

"May I help you?" The man behind the desk asked.

"I need to speak with a man named Harlan Wade, is he here?" Scott asked.

"He's the head of the Biotics department." The man said. "Third floor, office seven."

"Thank you." Scott said as he led the others towards an elevator.

They went up to the third floor. As they approached Office 7, they heard yells and thuds.

Scott slowly drew his pistol, Jade and Kurt did the same.

They opened the door.

"-I hear anything being told to the council, it'll be your head!" A man yelled as he shoved a scientist into a wall.

Three others stood behind the man.

An Asari and a female woman were crouched behind a nearby desk, a pistol in hand.

Scott raised his pistol at the men. "Freeze!"

The men spun and raised their pistols. "Beat it!"

The woman and the Asari got up and fired one shot at the man, whose skull was blown in half.

The scientist yelped and hid behind his desk as the other three men opened fire.

Three shots bounced off my shields. I opened fire three times, hitting a man in the chest all three times.

Jade had used the distraction to sneak up behind one of the men, and had her assault rifle aimed at his back. She fired a burst of four shots, and the man fell.

The fourth man took cover. The Asari glowed as she used her Biotics to lift the desk eh had hidden behind. Kurt fired once, and the man fell.

The scientist got to his feet, he said as he got out from around the desk. "Thank you!"

"Are you Harlan Wade?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I am." He said. "And you must be 1st Lieutenant Campbell."

"How'd you know?" Scott asked, surprised.

"It's hard not to know one of the two specter candidates." Wade said.

"Udina said you could help us find evidence on Saren." Scott said. "Legitimate evidence."

"Ah yes." Wade said. "I don't have the evidence though, I only know who does."

"We can discuss this after we secure the room." The Asari said as the human woman took off her helmet.

At that moment Scott and the woman stared at eachother.

The woman had short black hair, and bright blue eyes like his own. She said after a moment. "2nd Lieutenant Kate Swan, Alliance Marines, Citadel Division."

"1st Lieutenant Scott Campbell, former Eden Prime Scout Unit CO, now a member of the _Normandy_ Marine Division." Scott said.

"I am Lauriana Z'ron." The Asari said. "Asari Commando Division."

"Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force Kurt Romero." Kurt said.

"Staff Sergeant Laura Jade." Jade said.

"Thanks for the distraction; you let us nail that guy in the skull." Kate said.

"Good shot Lieutenant." Scott said. "Seal the door; I don't want anybody else threatening the good doctor."

As they locked the doors, Scott looked at Wade. "So doc, what can you tell us?"

"I was down on the medical level of the wards the other day." Harlan said. "I heard a few whispers about a Quarian-."

"A Quarian?" Scott interrupted. "They haven't left the flotilla in years."

"One is now." Harlan said. "From what I heard, she has the same point of view towards Saren that a lot of people do, a traitor. She supposedly has evidence to support the case against him."

"Were these guys here about that little matter?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, they threatened me, saying that if I told anybody about the Quarian they would kill me." Harlan said.

"We'll take this to Sheppard, see what she has to say." Scott said. "Thanks for your time doc."

"Not a problem Lieutenant." Harlan said.

As he went back to his desk and started to look through a drawer, Scott looked at Kate and Lauriana. "Care to tag along? We could use some help."

"I will assist you as much as I can Lieutenant." Lauriana said.

"I'm in." Kate said.

Scott nodded, and was about to leave the office when Harlan said. "Wait, Lieutenant, I must speak with you for a moment."

Scott looked at Harlan, and then at Kate. "Wait in the lobby."

The four left, leaving Scott with Harlan.

"Lieutenant, I have to ask you something." Harlan said. "Have you ever experienced any odd dreams or events? Miracles that have saved your life? Odd coincidences within your favor?"

Scott hesitated. "Yeah, a few."

Harlan raised an eye brow. "Do explain."

Scott at in a chair. "Why do you want to know?"

"I can only say it's for something important." Harlan said.

Scott sighed. "Well, that's all I'll get out of you I guess." He paused. "When I was an NCO, I had a weird dream."

"Do tell."

"I was in my barracks, and for some reason the world seemed to be...shifting." Scott hesitated. "I heard somebody whispering, and then I saw something in the corner, a small girl dressed in red."

Harlan had his back turned to Scott when he said this. Harlan's eyes widened.

"When I tried to talk to her, she looked at me, her eyes flashed like mine, and then I woke up." Scott said. "When I fell asleep, I heard the whispering again, but it stopped after a moment."

Harlan was writing something down. "Is that all?"

"Actually, on Eden Prime, I was surrounded by seven Geth troops." Scott said. "When I opened my eyes, they were all gone."

Harlan had been writing down more. "Very good, you can go now."

Scott slowly got to his feet. "Ok..." He left.

Harlan picked up a phone next to him, and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, it's me. I found one. I can't tell which, maybe the second or first. He's had two events involving her in his life. I will." His eyes narrowed as the person on the other end replied, he sighed. "I'll keep you informed, good day." He hung up.

He sighed as he leaned against a window, watching Scott's group head for the public transit station. "Good luck, Scott." He smiled. "Your mother would be proud of how far you've come."

4675476783465783564783567834653

Scott's group met up with Sheppard's outside Chora's den a few hours later.

"Who are these two?" Sheppard asked.

"Who are they?" Scott asked as he gestured to Garrus, and a Krogan in red armor standing next to her group.

"Touché." Joanna said. "You already know Garrus." She gestured to the Krogan. "This is Urdnot Wrex, a Krogan bounty Hunter; he's going to help us find the one who can lead us to a Quarian who can help us."

"And shoot his brains out after he tells us where she is." Wrex growled.

"We know about the Quarian, Wade told us about her." Scott said. "Where is the guy and who is he?"

"His name is Fist; he's hiding out in Chora's Den." Sheppard said. "We're going to see if he can't share a little information with us."

Scott smirked. "I just know that involves anything but diplomacy."

"Good guess Lieutenant." Sheppard said. "Now get your gear ready, Fist obviously has a few guards in there incase things get ugly."

The group proceeded to the wards of the Citadel. Garrus drew his pistol as they reached the walk way outside of Chora's Den. "My radar is picking up signals within, weapon signatures."

Wrex drew a shot gun. "All the better."

Jade, Kate, Lauriana, and Ashley drew Assault Rifles and took up position on either side of the cat walk while Kurt and Kaidan ran around to the other angle the cat walk came from, Wrex and Garrus behind them. Kurt, Scott, and Joanna took careful steps forward, Kurt crouched at the left side of the door while Scott reached for the controls, Sheppard covering him.

Immediately as he tapped the controls, the world froze. Scott's eyes glowed. His vision suddenly extended beyond the door and into the bar beyond, a large circular room...filled with thugs carrying weapons. Three were on top of a large structure within the room that was surrounded by the bars, three more were crouched on each of the structure's flanks, and four were guarding a hatch at the back.

Scott said as he tapped in a code. "Thirteen hostiles in the room, three up high, three on each side, and four guarding their rear."

"How do you-?" Joanna stopped as her shields flared. She formed a barrier and charged into the room, Kurt and Scott with her. They took cover behind the low walls and fired at the thugs on the sides. The four female marines behind them opened fire as the three officers ducked down to avoid their fire. Joanna ran forward with an amazing burst of speed and tackled one of the thugs on the right, a Turian, they wrestled for control over the Turian's pistol.

The Turian's companions, a human and a Krogan, tried to help, but Scott got to his feet and ran forward. The Krogan snarled and leaped at him. Scott slid to a stop as he saw the massive Krogan charged at him. Suddenly his eyes glowed beneath his visor, and he pulled back his fist. His punch hit the Krogan in the face. The Krogan gagged on his own blood, blood poured from his face as he tried to contain the blood.

The Krogan choked on his own blood, gurgled as he fell, and died. The human backed up. "Stay away from me!" He raised his shot gun and fired, but as the first shot left the weapon, Scott had grabbed it and forced it upwards, making the shot hit the ceiling, the shields around his hand flared as heat from the barrel threatened to burn through them. Scott punched the man in the stomach, knocking him out.

Joanna used her Biotics to send the Turian flying into the wall, and ducked behind an over turned table as the four rear guards opened fire. Scott leaped behind the bar and drew his pistol, he also grabbed the pistol from where the bar keeper had obviously hidden it beneath the counter, and leaped from his hiding place. He fired shots from both pistols, taking down an Asari guard.

He half crouched as he hid behind a crate that had been set up as a barricade, letting his pistols cool. He then leaped from his cover and kept firing, taking down a human guard.

Mean while, Garrus, Kaidan, Wrex, and Kate broke into the bar, firing at the thugs on top of the structure, taking down one before the other returned fire, forcing Garrus behind cover. Wrex growled and leaped onto the bar, and then onto the top of the structure. He was surprised to see Kate following him. They both tackled the two thugs and knocked them out with one punch. Wrex smirked at her. "I like your style, human."

Kate smirked, and drew her pistol. Wrex blinked when she aimed over his shoulder and fired once, hitting a Turian using a stealth upgrade on his armor to sneak up behind Wrex, the Turian fell. Wrex blinked, and said as Kate leaped off the structure. "What a woman."

Jade, Lauriana, and Ashley charged into the bar, and mowed down the last of the guards. Joanna signaled Scott and Garrus into the room beyond. Garrus and Scott took up positions in the cramped space, aiming at the door. Joanna and Kurt followed. Joanna slowly opened the door. Two dock workers were beyond it.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" One said as they both raised pistols.

"Ware house workers." Garrus said. "All the real guards must be dead."

"Stay back or we'll shoot." The second man said.

"This would be a good time to find somewhere else to work." Joanna said.

"Yeah, yeah, right, that's a good idea." The first man said quickly.

"Yeah, I never liked Fist anyways." The second said.

They squeezed past the four of them.

"I never thought of that." Garrus said.

"Shooting people isn't always the answer." Kurt said.

The four continued onto the next room, grabbing several weapons from a locker on the way. Joanna stopped and crouched as she entered the next room. It was a straight room, they were standing next to a wall that was about four feet wide, separated from the other side of the room by a 15 foot gap, and then another 4 foot wall that could be used as a hiding place from anybody in the next part of the room. She peeked around the wall, and pulled back as two auto turrets fired at her, followed by a man in red armor carrying a pistol. She yelled. "Campbell, Vakarian! Cover fire!"

The Turian C-Sec Agent and the Marine took up positions at the wall, with Garrus in a crouch so Scott could fire over him. They opened fire, denting the auto turrets and making their aim go off. Kurt and Joanna ran across the opening and hid across the room, and opened fire. The four of them kept up the fire for a few moments before taking cover.

"Ma'am, throw a grenade, I'll get the right turret!" Scott yelled over the gun fire.

Sheppard threw a disk shaped grenade from her position, and as the explosion threw up smoke and debris, Scott moved in. He ran through the smoke, using it as cover, and brought the butt of his rifle down on the turret he was aiming for. He then spun as Fist tried to punch him, grabbed the man's wrist, and threw him over the couch. He then drew his shot gun with his free hand, and fired one shot into the second turret, the close range increasing the effect.

Joanna slowly joined him. "Good work Lieutenant."

"Thank you ma'am." Scott said.

As the four closed in on Fist, he said. "Wait! Don't kill me, I surrender!"

"Tell me where the Quarian is and I won't have to shoot you in the knee caps." Sheppard said as she aimed her gun at him.

"She's not here, I don't know where she is, that's the truth." Fist said.

"He's lying." Garrus said.

"You have three seconds to come clean, and then I-." Joanna was cut off as Scott said.

"I do to you what I did to one of your Krogan buddies out there; I know you saw it through a camera."

Fist gulped. "The Quarian isn't here, said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"That's impossible." Garrus said. "The Shadow Broker only works through his agents."

Fist said as he got to his feet. "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker, ever." He dusted his armor off. "Even I don't know his true identity, she didn't know that. I said I'd arrange a meeting for her, but when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

Joanna grabbed him by the neck and put her pistol to his chin. "Tell me the location, now."

"Here on the wards, a back alley by the markets, she's supposed to be meeting them right now." Fist said. "You can make it if you hurry."

"Are we supposed to just forget your part in all this?" Joanna demanded.

"Hey, I came clean, I told you about the meeting." Fist said. "Besides, I have my own problems now, the Shadow Broker wants me dead, I have to go into hiding, forget about me, I'm a ghost."

Suddenly, Wrex entered the room. "Sorry Fist, but I have a job to finish; I'm the one who's supposed to kill you." He raised his pistol, but as he pressed the trigger, Scott's eyes glowed. As the bullet shot out, it stopped inches from a sweating Fist's face. It was surrounded by a blue aura, it dropped. Joanna looked at Scott, who had not moved an inch.

"Wrex! We don't have time for this!" Joanna said as Kurt and Garrus raised their pistols. "This man is walking out of here alive, despite how he deserves to be killed, he hasn't broken any council or alliance laws, if you try killing him I will take you down."

Wrex growled, but as he glanced at Scott, his eyes suddenly drooped, partially closed. "Your right, I'm sorry Commander." He put his pistol away. "I'll spare you this time Fist, but as soon as you break an actual law, your fair game for me."

Fist gulped, nodded, and left.

"Let's go!" Joanna said before all five of them rushed out of the room. Kurt and Wrex glanced at Scott, who was not making a sound. Wrex could see through the visor clearly, and wondered if most humans had glowing eyes.

As they reached the bar, they found themselves in a gun fight between the other six members of their team and more thugs.

Scott ran forward with amazing speed, his palm slammed into a human's nose, sending it into his skull, killing him. He then spun, ducking under a Turian's punch, and kicked the Turian in the chest, knocking him into a Salarian. Scott then drew his shot gun, pumped in once, and shot a fourth thug hiding behind the counter. The human fell, dead.

Scott pumped the shot gun, used one hand to aim it at the fifth and final thug, a Krogan, and fired once, blowing a hole in the Krogan's face. The team stared, awe struck.

"Damn, remind me not to get him angry." Wrex said.

Scott seemed to come out of his trance. He said. "Lead on ma'am."

Joanna took point and started for the door, but more thugs poured into the room. The team found themselves back against the rear end of the room. They fired, taking down a few thugs.

"Campbell, Williams, Swan, with me, the rest of you clean up this dump!" Joanna yelled before she lead the three marines through the fight and out the door.

They ran down the walk way, and into a small room with two doors. Joanna led them through the left door, and up two flights up steps, they were in a straight narrow room that counted as an alley on the citadel. Four Salarians in white armor stood guard while a Turian in black armor was talking to what looked like a female humanoid in jet black armor, and wearing a helmet with a black visor.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" The Quarian demanded.

"They'll be here." The Turian said gently as he put an assuring hand on her head, and traced it down her side. "Where's the evidence?"

She slapped his hand away. "No way, the deals off."

The Turian frowned, his four guards drew their pistols. The Turian glanced at them ,and then threw something and leaped away. The grenade exploded, sending the four flying back, they got up as she took cover.

Joanna shouted. "Freeze! Alliance Marines!" She and her companions ran down the steps, rifles drawn.

The Turian snarled and took cover as his guards opened fire.

Kate ducked behind a crate and fired with her assault rifle, making a Salarian's shields flash and forced him behind a crate. Ashley threw a grenade as she ran to the outcropping the Quarian hid in, and crouched as she reached cover. A Salarian was sent flying. Joanna drew her shot gun and leaped over a crate, she head butted one guard over the head, dropping him like a rock. Scott drew his sniper rifle and sent a round through another guard's head.

The Quarian and Ashley fired as the last three hostiles returned fire. Kate and Scott leaped out. Scott glanced at Kate for a moment as she ran right beside him, charging the three, her eyes were revealed, not hidden by her transparent visor, they were glowing blue, like his own.

They reached the trio of aliens, and after a moment, the three were dead, their ribs crushed or their necks broken by the two marines.

"Fist set me up! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" The Quarian snapped as she and Jade got to their feet.

"Don't worry about Fist, he got what was coming." Joanna said.

"I guess there are two things I need to thank you for." The Quarian said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sheppard, I'm from the Alliance Navy." Joanna said. "This is Gunnery Chief Williams, 2nd Lieutenant Swan, and 1st Lieutenant Campbell. We're looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor."

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life." The Quarian said. "But not here, we need to go somewhere safe."

"The ambassador's office, it's safe there." Ashley said. "He'll want to see this anyway."

"Alenko, gather your team and meet us at Udina's office." Joanna said into her radio.

"Yes ma'am, we just took out the last of the thugs, no casualties." Kaidan replied.

"Very good." She cut the link.

9348579675867586759864

"There are two of them?" A voice whispered as he watched through a camera mounted on a drone that hovered above the group. "Could it be...?"

"Paxton." A voice interrupted. "Saren wants to speak with you, now."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." The man grumbled as he got to his feet, he glanced at Scott and Kate one last time. 'Can it really be them?'

38956958568564985464

"Your not making my life easy Sheppard." Udina said as the eleven fighters filed into the office. "Fire fights in the wards? An all out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-" He looked at the Quarian. "Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to Sheppard?"

"Making your day ambassador. She has evidence linking Saren to the Geth." Joanna said with a smirk.

"Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning miss...?"

"My name is Tali." Tali said. "Tali' Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many Quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?"

"I was on my pilgrimage, my right of passage into adulthood." Tali said as she started to pace.

"Tell us what you found." Joanna said.

"Lieutenant Campbell, take the rest of the group except for Sheppard, Alenko, and Vakarian and keep guard outside." Udina said.

"Yes sir." Scott nodded as most of the group filed out.

They waited for ten minutes. As Scott leaned against a wall, he suddenly put one hand to his head, fighting off a head ache. His eyes glowed beneath his eye lids.

"Eden Prime was a major victory." Saren's voice echoed. "The Beacon has brought us closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." A female voice said.

Scott blinked. "Anybody hear that?"

"Hear what?" Wrex looked at him.

"Never mind." Scott said.

Suddenly Udina, Anderson, Tali, Kaidan, Garrus, and Joanna came out of the office.

"We have a hearing to get to, come." Udina said. "Ms. Nar Rayya has provided us with a sound recording of Saren and an accomplice, the council cannot disprove this."

"Are you kidding me? They are stubborn." Lauriana said

"Fifty bucks says they say it's fake." Kate said.

439854738954353453

"You wanted proof? There it is." Udina said as he pointed at the council after they listened to the tape.

"This evidence is irrefutable Ambassador." The Turian Councilor said. "Saren will be stripped of his Specter status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren." The Asari Councilor said. "Matriach Benezia."

"She must be working with the Geth too." Joanna said.

"Matriach Benezia is a powerful Biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." The Asari said.

"I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?" The Salarian asked.

"Only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished." Anderson said.

"The Geth believe the Reapers are gods, and Saren is the prophet for their return." Joanna said.

"Why do we always deal with insane religious cults?" Scott whispered. "This time it's a religious race."

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back, which is why Saren attacked Eden Prime." Anderson said.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" The Salarian asked.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough." Joanna said.

"Listen to what your saying. Saren wants to bring back a race of machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be." The Turian said. "Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? If they were real we'd have found some evidence of their existence."

"We tried to want you about Saren and you refused to face the truth, don't make the same mistake again." Scott said.

"This is different. We all agree that Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the Geth to search for the Conduit. But we don't know why." The Asari said.

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie Saren is using to bend the Geth to his will." The Salarian said.

"Fifty thousand years ago the Reapers wiped out all galactic life, if Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!" Joanna said.

"Saren is a rogue on the run. He has no rights or resources of a Specter, the council has stripped him of his position." The Turian said arrogantly.

"That is not good enough!" Udina said. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send in your fleet!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man." The Salarian said.

"A citadel Fleet could secure the entire region, keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Udina said.

"Or it could start a war with the Terminus Systems!" The Turian said. "We won't be dragged into a confrontation over a few dozen human colonies."

"Every time humanity asks for help, you ignore us." Joanna said, raising her voice.

"Sheppard's right, I'm sick of this council and it's anti-human-bull-!" Udina started.

"Ambassador!" The Asari said calmly. "There is another solution, a way to stop Saren without resorting to fleets or armies."

"No! It's too soon! Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come from joining the Specters." The Turian said.

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador gets his two Specters, everybody wins." Joanna said.

"Actually it's three." Udina chuckled. "The Admiralty, the General Staff, and Alliance Government each nominated one person. The Admiralty nominated you, the general Staff nominated Lieutenant Campbell; and Lieutenant Swan was nominated by the Government."

Joanna and Scott looked at Kate, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

The Asari Councilor sent a look at the Turian as he started to protest. He sighed and gave up. The three councilors stood up straight. They tapped into their consoles.

"Commander Sheppard, 1st Lieutenant Campbell, 2nd Lieutenant Swan." The Asari said. "Step forward."

The three did so.

Dozens of beings from different races gathered and watched, whispering.

"It is the decision of the Council that you three be given the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel." The Asari said.

The Salarian crossed his arms. "Specters are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged by the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Specters are an ideal, a symbol." The Asari said. "The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will."

"Specters bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." The Turian said.

"You are the first three human Specters. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The Asari said.

"I'm honored, Councilors." The three said at the same time, bowing their heads.

"We're sending you three into the Traverse after Saren. He is a fugitive from justice, and you are authorized to use any means to bring him in or eliminate him." The Salarian said.

"We'll find him." Joanna said.

"We will not fail." Scott said.

"We will bring him in, or bring him down." Kate said.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." The Asari said.

As the crowd and council dispersed, Anderson said. "Congratulations you three."

"We've got a lot of work to do Sheppard. We'll need a ship, a crew, and since there is three of you we'll need more then one if your going to cover so much ground." Udina said.

"You'll get access to special equipment and training now. You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak with the Specter requisitions office." Anderson said.

"I need some new armor; this one won't do much against Geth armies." Scott said. "And my sniper rifle is getting rusty." He chuckled.

"Anderson, come with me, I'll need your help to set all this up." Udina said. "And Campbell, I think I've got just the ship for you, it's in dock 11, you'll know the commanding officer, she's from the AMMBSTO (Alliance-Multi-Military Branch-Special-Tactics-Operatives), so don't be surprised."

"I'll head there as soon as I get some gear." Scott said.

"I'll go with him." Kate said.

"Sheppard will send you information on the leads we have on Saren when he is ready to depart." Udina said. "Dismissed."

40968545465765756765

Scott and Kate approached dock 11. They were outfitted with new weapons and armor.

Scott had a new model of armor, the Excalibur I. It was pitch black with white and red on the shoulders, and a small red line going down the outer thighs. The helmet had a blank black visor. He had a Rapier II Assault rifle, far more effective then his old assault rifle. A Venom-I pistol, a Berserker-II Shot gun, and a new Apollo-I Sniper Rifle.

Kate had the same armor, and weapons. They stepped out of the elevator.

"Surprise!" They jumped as Lauriana, Jade, Kurt, Rosalie, Cerin, and Harrison suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Congratulations, Specter." Kurt chuckled as he clapped Scott on the back.

After the congratulations were done, they continued onto where the ship was docked.

"A frigate?" Scott looked at the 60 meter ship. "We'd be taking one anyways, and the one we would take is faster then a regular frigate."

"It's not a regular frigate Lieutenant." A female voice said.

Scott turned, and froze as he saw another veteran who had been his CO once, Colonel Alessa Rain.

"Long time no see, Scott." She smiled. "You've grown, I remember you when you were just a kid."

Scott blushed a bit as the group chuckled.

"What's her story?" Kurt whispered.

"She found me on the colony I was born on, during the blitz." Scott said. "She sent me to a refugee ship, and soon I ended up in the academy, she was my CO when I first became a PFC."

"This ship is the _Normandy's_ sister." Rain said. "Armed with the same technology as her, and just as fats and silent, but she carries one more thing." She gestured to the hangar at the back, which seemed bigger. "Three standard Air Force Fighters, atmosphere and Zero G capabilities."

"Wow..." Kurt said. "It's my dream come true, a frigate with fighters!"

"This is the _Theia_, first of the Mk. III Frigates." Rain said. "Welcome aboard, Specter."

"Thank you ma'am." Scott started.

"Please, you're above my rank now, I'm the one calling you sir." Rain smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel Rain." Scott said. "We'll be leaving any minute now, get on board."

"Actually, you'll be leaving." Rain said. "I was relieved of command of the _Theia._"

"What?" Scott looked at her. "Then who's in- oh no." He saw the look she gave him. "No, no, no, no way."

"You're a specter Campbell; you outrank everybody aboard that ship." Rain said. "I'll be here on the Citadel helping to coordinate the investigation." She snapped a salute. "Good hunting Lieutenant."

She turned and walked back to the elevator. Scott turned to the crew members gathered infront of him. He sighed. "On board, we're departing when the _Normandy_ is ready."

45896576745457654869465754

"The first lead is to Feros, Attican Beta Cluster, the Theseus System." Joanna said over the communicator in the CIC. "There's supposedly been a sighting of Saren there, and contact has been lost with the colony there."

"I've never heard of that place." Scott said as Kate joined him.

"It's a small colony, not too many colonists." Joanna said. "We'll land, find out anything we can, and destroy any Geth we find, basic clean up Op."

"I'll prepare two teams to come with me and Swan." Scott said.

"The two members of each team we choose will act as a backup force, the Specters will act as the command team on this." Joanna said. "I'll be taking Garrus and Tali down with me."

"I'll take Technical Sergeant Rosalie and Staff Sergeant Jade, both are good snipers." Scott said.

"I'll take Lauriana and Harrison, a Biotic and a demolitions expert." Kate said.

"Good, prepare your teams, we'll be departing shortly and we'll arrive at Feros within three hours." Joanna said. "Commander Sheppard, out."

Scott looked at Kate. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kate said before she left.

456854789675454647896

Many gathered as the two experimental frigates took off and joined eachother as they passed by dozens of ships that guarded the citadel. They made for the Mass Relay. As the _Theia_ started to retract its fins for the transition, a small probe attached to the ship's hull, and hid in one of the alcoves the fins left when folded, this way the probe wouldn't be crushed.

The two frigates vanished in flashes of light as the mass Relay launched them across the galaxy.

Somebody really wanted to know where they were going, and they were going to find out when they reached their destination.

49867897549865769754

Scott was in his quarters. He was thinking about the things that had happened. Hearing the voice of Saren and Benezia while standing outside Udina's office, his fighting capabilities while at Chora's Den, anything short of spectacular. Every time it happened, it was like something took a hold of his limbs and made him move. It gave him instructions, like 'shoot there' or 'run now, stop, run, duck, jump, punch'. What confused him the most was when he had stopped Wrex's bullet from hitting Fist, and then made the Krogan stand down with only his gaze.

He looked at a glass of water on his desk nearby. He stared at it, and focused on it. 'Might as well see if it's me and not somebody else doing it.'

He stared at it for a minute, and then gave up. He sighed in frustration. "Oh forget it!" He got to his feet and left the room. But as he turned his back on the glass and got to his feet, it rose an inch of the ground, and then slowly fell back to its position as he left. Several other things were affected too. The desk moved five inches on its own, the computer flipped on and off; a nearby screen cracked and mended itself silently, and went dark after a girl wearing red appeared in the screen.

She had a moment to stare at Scott as he left, and then the screen went dark.

4389574354354354353

End of chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect: Project Origin

4378956345784365=8734563478=5

Chapter 4: Feros: Warm Welcome

The two frigates had entered the Theseus System, and proceeded to the planet, Feros.

The planet was grey, dark, and looked like the last place one would live.

Joanna was right next to the air lock doors; she looked at Garrus and Tali, who were fully equipped and armed. They gave her a thumb up. She contacted the _Theia._ "Campbell, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am, both teams are ready and armed." Scott said. "The three fighters in the hangar bay are ready incase we need air support, so are the marines."

"Good, prepare to land." Sheppard said.

The _Normandy_ and the _Theia_ dropped into the atmosphere. Joker and the _Theia_'s pilot, Lieutenant James Anton, call sign 'Eagle', piloted the craft through many Prothean towers until they reached their destination. The _Normandy_ docked in one part of a hangar bay that was open, the _Theia _followed, docking across from the smaller frigate.

Joanna's team filed out and waited for Scott and Kate's teams.

The six members of the teams from the _Theia_ crossed over onto the dock from where their ship was docked, right across the walk way from Joanna's ship.

Joanna nodded to where a man was standing near the entrance of the dock.

They walked down the walk way until they reached him.

"We saw your ship; Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately." The man said.

"What's so important that he needs to see us right away?" Joanna asked the man.

"The Geth are making another push, Fai Dan is preparing our defenses, but he needs your help." The man said, he pointed over his shoulder. "Please, up the stairs past the freighter."

Suddenly a red light hit him in the back, blowing him to pieces. The group drew their weapons and ducked for cover.

"Geth!" Scott yelled.

There was two regular troops and a shock trooper standing at the corner of the walk way, firing at the crates the group hid behind. Tali got up and used her Omni-tool to short out one of the Geth trooper's weapons. While it tried to get it's gun to work, Garrus and Kate filled it with bullets. Jade threw a grenade, sending the second flying. Rosalie leaped over the crate she was hidden behind, shot gun in hand, and blew a hole in the shock trooper's head as it's shots rebounded off her shields.

"Move! Move! Move!" Joanna shouted.

Garrus and Lauriana took point; Lauriana crouched at the corner as more Geth opened fire. She sprayed the walkway beyond with fire, signaled Garrus to move to a crate across the walk way, and fired as he reached his position, taking cover. Tali, Scott, Jade, and Harrison stood and opened fire, adding their own to Lauriana's. A Geth trooper fell, while four more and a shock trooper took cover.

Garrus moved to another crate while Lauriana moved to where he had been. Joanna took Lauriana's position at the corner and gave Garrus cover while he got a grenade out. He threw it, and crouched, two Geth troopers were sent flying and landed next to him, one tried to get up, only for him to put a bullet in its head.

Suddenly, the shock trooper ran from its cover, leaped over the crate, and tackled Garrus, pinning him and grabbing his throat. He grunted and grabbed the Geth by its throat, and pulled out a set of cords. The shock trooper fell, disabled. Scott put down another Geth trooper as it tried to fire.

The last trooper was mowed down as it tried to get a shot out.

Joanna signaled for Scott to move forward. Scott crouched at a pillar, and signaled Rosalie to go next, she stopped at a corner leading into a stair well. Jade went next, followed by Tali.

The main group moved forward.

Suddenly two Geth crawlers started to leap around the stair well. Scott used his sniper rifle and locked onto one, he fired once, only for it to dodged before he even pulled the trigger. Garrus fired his pistol, but missed every time. The entire team opened fire.

Scott suddenly found the world slowing down, his eyes glowed blue again. He thought. 'It's happening again.' He didn't complain that he could move at regular speed, he just took out a grenade and threw it at a crawler that was practically suspended in the air. The grenade latched on. He then fired at the second crawler wit his sniper rifle, smashing its head open.

As time sped up, the two crawlers fell. Garrus glanced at Scott's who still had his sniper rifle raised. 'Odd.'

"Move on!" Joanna said before they ran up the stairs.

They found themselves at an exit, facing four colonists behind a barricade with assault rifles raised.

"Hold your fire!" Joanna shouted. "We're friendlies!"

They lowered their rifles. A man said. "Head through the freighter, Fai Dan is waiting."

The group put their weapons away and proceeded in a single filed through the camp. Several humans and aliens stared as they entered the freighter, went down a straight hall way, hearing the groaning of injured.

They soon came out of the far end of the freighter, and found themselves face to face with a man with a thin lair of hair and wearing a red and brown uniform, a woman who looked like she was a marine stood next to him. The woman may as well have actually been a marine, seeing as she was armed to the teeth, and wore a uniform similar to a marine's.

"Commander, I'm glad they finally sent somebody to help us." The man, Fai Dan said in a relieved tone.

"You're a bit late, aren't you?" The woman asked, she didn't sound glad, she sounded.....angered a bit.

"Arcilia!" Fai Dan exclaimed, he looked at the group. "Sorry Commander, everyone's on edge since-" He looked around as a beeping noise filled the area, he recognized it, Geth.

"We've got Geth in the tower!" Arcilia yelled as she drew her assault rifle, Fai Dan drew a pistol.

"Protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan yelled.

Scott drew his assault rifle and ran from the cover of the block, and found himself faced with a tunnel entrance to a stair well; three Geth troops and a shock troop were at the edge of the stairs.

"Stay here, we've got this." Joanna said to Fai Dan.

Scott and Garrus fired from around the crate, forcing the four Geth troops into hiding. Rosalie threw a grenade at the floor at the tunnel entrance. Joanna and Tali ran across to another hiding spot and crouched behind it. The Geth made a charge, and the grenade detonated, sending one trooper flying, dissolving as he went.

"I got this one!" Tali yelled before she fired her assault rifle, her shots causing a second trooper's shields to flare.

It returned fire. Tali cursed and ducked into cover as her own shields flared. Harrison's shields flared and fell; he ducked as a shot scratched his armor. He reloaded as Jade, Lauriana, Kate, and Rosalie opened fire. Scott leaped from cover and fired his shot gun once, knocking one trooper of it's feet and blowing a hole in it's head. Garrus fired his pistol at the shock trooper as it tried to fire at Scott; it fell with three bullet holes in it.

As Scott shot the last trooper, Joanna yelled. "Campbell, Swan, with me; the rest of you, stay and guard the colony!"

The three specters proceeded into the tower.

45685768957658968675896479867498567

**System's Alliance Research Base 14**

**Sparta System**

"This is the first set of the Replica Soldiers." A scientist said as he led a man in a naval uniform and with the medal of a Brigadier General into a room with hundreds of men in Alliance mariner uniforms, their faces hidden by black visors, and on a wall nearby were hundreds of weapons with clips of ammo stored in hundreds of boxes below.

"They are entirely superior to the regular marine, except for Biotics until we can apply the technology to them successfully." The scientist said. "They are proven to be on par with a Krogan, but fast as a regular human, their accuracy may make up for this in battle."

"Excellent." The General said. "When can I expect the Special Forces to be reinforced wit ha few hundred of these?"

"A few weeks if all goes well." The Scientist said. "Our own private version of a Specter, in large numbers though, not even the Turians have as many Specters as the amount of Replica Soldiers we'll have by next month."

"Good work, keep me informed on your progress." The General said before he turned to walk out of the room, but found himself face to face with a man who had silently snuck into the room, trailing them until now. He wore tan cargo pants, and a red and black jacket with a blue shirt visibly beneath it, he had black hair. Before the General could speak, he suddenly produced a knife and swung. The General fell, a large bloody gash across his chest, followed by the scientist.

The man chuckled and said as four Geth troopers stepped into the room with their rifles raised. "Good.....now then, let's see if these soldiers are powerful as they are said to be." He closed his eyes, and focused. Suddenly the soldiers all snapped to attention. They went over to the wall and collected rifles, pistols, and ammunition. The man chuckled again. "Now, follow these Geth troopers to the ship, and wait in the cargo hold for me."

The troopers marched out of the room, taking a full three minutes to do so due to their numbers. The man smiled as he watched them. Saren entered the room, accompanied by two Geth shock troopers. "An army of mindless clones? That's what you came for?"

"I only give the general orders, the way they follow them is up to them unless I put in precise detail, if I were to say 'sabotage the Citadel Security controls' they would think of many different ideas on their own, each far more brilliant than what I or you could think of, their highly trained, strong,and accurate, I just need to flip the On switch." Paxton Fettle said with a smirk.

"Good, now what else do you need?" Saren asked. "I grow tired of going all over the galaxy to collect things for you just so you can find your 'mother'."

"Just two things and they are very close together." Paxton chuckled. "My brother and sister, Origin 01 and 03, then we will find our mother together, and then we will help Sovereign."

"You had better keep your word; or not even this 'Alma' person will not be safe from the Reapers." Saren said as he and his escorts left.

"Don't worry Saren, you won't be disappointed." Paxton said as he smiled. 'But if you threaten mother again, you will learn what will happen when you summon my wrath.'

48=57756837456478564785357643

"Clear!" Scott yelled, signaling Kate forward and into a narrow room that was slightly circular. Several Geth troops were either on the bottom floor or on the landing.

Kate hid behind a piece of rubble and returned fire with her assault rifle, forcing two Geth troops into cover.

They cleared out the Geth, and advanced further down the walk way, but stopped as a Geth drop ship dropped down and deployed a few drones, a destroyer, and four troops, and a shock trooper.

"Take cover!" Joanna yelled as the three Specters side stepped and opened fire.

Scott leaped over a piece of rubble and rolled into cover. He fired his shot gun, making the destroyer's shields flash. He fired two more times before his shot gun over heated, and the Destroyer charged at him. His eyes glowed beneath his visor, the world slowed down as the destroyer fired a shot at him. The shot seemed to slow down, until it was moving at what was equal to a walking pace. He slowly stepped out of the way and let it fly by him.

There was a flash.

435984758945734895738958379

"_You will be a god among men." A male voice said._

3457483574389547395834574893

Scott blinked, he raised his shot gun. The destroyer made a snail pace move to dodge, but three shots collapsed its shields and blew it's head off.

983443854375864357878456378

"_The first prototype was a failure." The male voice said, as if talking to another. "I had it removed from the files, as of now, this one if 01."_

"_If it turns out like the last one, it'll be on your head." A female voice said._

"_Don't worry; I am confident in this one." The male voice said._

46596589065869058694906840

"Lieutenant! LIEUTENANT!" Joanna shouted as Scott stood there, his shoulders slumped; he was staring at the last three Geth troopers and the two drones, all of which were aiming at him.

They all opened fire, and Scott vanished in a blur.

The five synthetics and the two humans looked around for a moment before suddenly the head of one trooper fell. The other two and one drone were beaten by over fifty inhuman punches, the last drone flew out of reach as Scott his side. He slowly turned his head and looked at it. It fired five desperate shots. Three shots collapsed his shields, one missed, the last hit the side of his helmet, sending it flying off.

His eyes were visible to it now, and to Joanna and Kate.

His eyes narrowed. The drone suddenly stopped. There was a groaning sound, and suddenly the drone seemed to cave in on itself. It's lens cracked and broke, it's gun exploded, it fell in a heap. He stared down at it.

"Lieutenant Campbell?" Joanna spoke up.

Scott turned and looked at them with a blank look. He suddenly spun around with his shot gun in hand and shot at empty air. The air shimmered, and a Geth trooper fell.

"Hostiles eliminated." He said.

Joanna raised one eye brow as she and Kate got up. "Good work, let's head back to Fai Dan and see if he can tell us anything.

Scott nodded and grabbed his helmet.

The three ran back down the hall and down the stair well, past the bodies of several human guards, and ran straight into a fire team of guards, and the rest of their teams with their rifles out.

"Stand down!" Garrus yelled as he raised one hand.

They lowered their rifles and let them through.

"The Geth have been cleared out." Joanna said. "They were using a drop ship to deploy troops into the tower."

"At least the colony is safe." Fai Dan said. "Thank you."

"Now than, we need to get onto the Exo-Geni HQ." Joanna said. 'Can you help us out with that?"

"Take the elevator to the sky way, it will lead right to the Exo Geni HQ on the next tower." Fai Dan said. "But the Geth dropped many soldiers and armored units onto the sky way, it will be difficult to get there."

"The _Normandy_ and the _Theia_ have a few Makos." Joanna said. "I'll leave one team here to keep guard, and take the other two to Exo-Geni."

Fai Dan nodded. "I'll inform the squad up there to let you through."

Joanna looked to Scott and Kate. "Who's staying?"

"I will." Kate said.

"Good. Campbell, get two team members." Joanna said to Scott. "Vakarian, Tali, with me!"

"Harrison, Jade, come on!" Scott said to the two non-coms, who nodded and followed.

The six ran up the stair well again until they reached the top floor, and stopped at the corner that led into the room where the Geth troops had been deployed. Joanna looked to her right at the elevator door and pressed the open button. The team got onto the elevator, and waited as the doors closed, and the elevator rose.

As the doors opened, they found themselves on a high landing that took up an entire section of a long room with a road on a lower section, a Mako sat there, but so did several Geth drones. Two guards with pistols were crouched behind barricades and firing at the drones. They took down one, but there was three more. Scott raised his assault rifle and fired at the first drone, spraying it with bullets until it's shields fell and his rifle over heated. He ducked as it fired at him, and let Garrus deliver the final shot with his pistol.

Joanna and Tali fired at the next drone while Jade and Harrison crouched next to the guards. The drone fell.

"Thanks." One guard said.

"No problem, just stay here and make sure more don't get in." Scott said. "We'd better, Exo Geni HQ might not be waiting for too long before the Geth plant a charge or two."

"It can only fit five people." Joanna said, referring to the Mako. "And we might have to transport several survivors, so a few of us will have to stay."

"I volunteer." Harrison said.

"Same here." Garrus said.

"Good, now let's go!" Joanna said before the four slid down the ramp that separated the top and bottom section, and ran towards the Mako. "I'll drive! Campbell, take the gun. Tali, shields. Jade, radar!"

They climbed into the Mako and buckled in. Scott sat in the gunnery position, which was above the other three seats, which were arranged in a triangle. Joanna took the wheel and his the accelerator. The mako took off as the door opened, revealing a road connecting the two towers, filled with a few disabled vehicles and barricades. A Geth ship flew along the road and towards Exo Geni HQ. It dropped several pods that turned into Geth Heavy units.

"Fire at will!" Joanna barked.

Scott opened fire with the cannon as the Mako sped down the road towards the Geth blockade. He fired a cannon shot that connected with the first Geth in an explosion that sent it to the ground, a hole in it's neck area. He fired a spray of bullets at the second one, barely denting the shields, it fired an energy blast that hit the mako, making the systems flash for a moment before Scott fired another cannon shot that took the giant synthetic down.

"Alright, all clear-" Scott started.

"_The last batch went south, what are they looking for?_" A female voice asked over the radio.

"It's a radio transmission, but to faint to pick up where it's coming from." Tali said as she reached over to the communication controls.

As the Mako continued up the road, Tali spoke as they turned up a corner that had been made when the road was hit by something, making it go up and then turn left and flatten back out, back onto its original path. "More comm. chatter Commander, still no pin point."

"_Any sign of movement?_" The female voice spoke again.

After a few moments, it came back. "_Elizabeth could still be in there, it's only been a couple of days._"

It came back again. "_She's my daughter; I'll wait as long as I have to._"

Suddenly shots came from down the sky way.

"Geth Armatures!" Jade yelled.

Scott opened fire, hitting one Armature as the Mako charged down the sky way, the armature fell. The cannon fired again for several moments, the Mako was hit several times, but soon all of the Geth were destroyed. Joanna drove onwards. They reached a garage door that opened up for them, and the Mako entered a partially collapsed tunnel. Joanna maneuvered over and around debris until she reached the end, and found a large passage leading off into a smaller passage, a ramp leading up could be seen.

"_We've got movement, looks like a vehicle._" The voice said. "_It's not one of the Geths._"

"They've spotted us." Scott said, suddenly his eyes flashed as he saw a small ramp to the left of the passage that led downwards. "Commander, stop."

She did, and he climbed out and ran towards the ramp, followed by the others. They drew their assault rifles, and slowly proceeded down the passage until they found themselves face to face with three guards with assault rifle aimed at them and hidden behind barricades.

"Stand down!" Joanna yelled. "Friendlies!"

The guards lowered their rifles and let them through.

"That's close enough!" A man in a scientist's uniform exclaimed as the group approached him and a woman with brown hair and a similar uniform.

"Relax Jeong, their obviously not Geth." The woman said in an annoyed tone.

"Get back Juliana." The man snapped at her, and then faced the team, pulling out a pistol and letting it hang at his side. "What do you want?!"

"I suggest you put that weapon down unless you're ready to use it." Joanna said.

"Don't worry about him; he only cares about the company." The woman said with a smirk.

"And you trust to easily Juliana." The man said scathingly.

"I'm just glad to see a friendly face." Juliana said. "I thought we were the only humans left on this planet."

"Fai Dan and the crew of Zhu's hope are still alive." Scott said.

"I thought you said they were all dead!" Juliana snapped at the man.

"I said they were probably all dead!" The man defended.

"Their not dead, but the Geth have really pounded them." Jade said.

"We know what that's like, those damn synthetics are relentless." Juliana said.

"Are we getting close to their base?" Joanna asked.

"Your almost there, their holed up in the Exo Geni Head Quarters, just further down the Sky Way." Juliana said.

"Those Head Quarters are company property soldier, remove the Geth and nothing else." The man said.

"I'm not interested in your company secrets." Joanna said.

"Commander, before you go, my daughter, Elizabeth, she's missing." Juliana said.

"They shouldn't mess around." The man said. "We can do a proper accounting of our casualties after the Geth are gone."

"That's my daughter you're talking about." Juliana said. "She's still alive, I know it."

"Where's your daughter Juliana?" Joanna asked.

"She was working in the Exo Geni building when the attacks came." Juliana said.

"Oh yeah, there were several places she could hide." The man said joyfully, and then added with a frown. "For a short time."

"If she's in there, I'll get her out." Joanna said, ignoring the man.

"Thank you Commander." Juliana said before the group started to walk back towards the ramp. "Thank you."

They ran back up to the Mako, but as they started to climb into it, Joanna faced Scott. "Lieutenant, I have a new order for you."

"Yes ma'am?" Scott asked.

"I think the Jong man might try something, I want you to stay hidden and keep an eye out, just listen in on their radio and conversations." Joanna said. "Report anything you hear to me."

Scott nodded. "Yes ma'am."

As the three drove off in the Mako, he sighed. "Guess now I just wait here."

4395847358943758943574893573

**Citadel**

**Council meeting room**

The Asari councilor entered the room in time to see the Turian councilor accessing something from his desk. "May I ask what you are doing councilor?"

"I am looking up the three Specters." The Turian said. "I looked up Commander Shepherd and found nothing out of the ordinary, Lieutenant Swan showed some interesting things, but it's Campbell who caught my attention. When ever I type his name, it shows a file labeled 'Origin', which has been locked down by a human named Admiral John Harrier, to all levels of security."

"Origin?" The Asari asked as she looked at the screen. "That was an old human project, the company conducting it had borrowed the first gunnery cruiser ever made, and three frigates to guard it. They just say it was a failure, nothing else."

"Why would the humans hide something like this? And what does Origin have to do with Lieutenant Campbell?" The Turian wondered.

"Perhaps I can assist you with that." A voice made the two councilors stiffen; they looked around, and soon realized it was coming from the communication system on the desk.

"Who is this?" The Asari asked. "How did you get this channel?"

"Councilor, you know who I am, for I am somebody that not even all of C-Sec has managed to track down." The voice said.

"The Shadow Broker." The two said at the same time.

"Indeed." The voice said. "And I know about this Project Origin, and I can tell you that it is by far something that could make all of your specters look like recruits just learning to use a pistol."

"And the humans were working on it?" The Asari asked.

"Yes." The Shadow broker said. "All I can tell you is this, Origin is what has affected Campbell's career in the Military, it is what has allowed him to have an excellent service record, and what makes him a great fighter today, it is the very reason why he even exists."

"Interesting." The Turian said. "Tell us more."

"What if I told you that there was two more like Campbell?" The Shadow Broker asked. "Two more who are perfect soldiers? Two who are probably just as good as him, or better?"

"We'd be interested in meeting them, and knowing about Origin." The Asari said.

"Wait until Campbell, Swan, and Shepherd return to the citadel, then I will tell you." The Shadow Broker said. "Until then, good night councilors." The link was severed.

"Get Serath on this, put him on Shepherds team, and have him report back to us." The Asari said to the Turian, who nodded.

54358796784357435378

Scott was crouched in the tunnel, behind a piece of debris, his rifle in hand. He had his helmet off, and was looking at the doors that led out to the sky way, to where there was probably more Geth. He had heard radio chatter over the last few minutes, mostly reports from Shepherd's team mates when they cleared away enemies.

"_We just found somebody._" Joanna said over the radio. "_Damn, looks like he got eaten alive._"

"We dealing with cannibals?" Scott asked.

"_Not sure, but this guy was a scientist, he was wearing a uniform like the Exo Geni scientists we found._" Joanna said. "_We're coming back; we have Elizabeth with us and another woman, keep an eye out._"

"Yes ma'am." Scott said before the link was cut.

He was about to wait peacefully, but suddenly the world slowed down again. But instead of having a green tinge, it was blood red. Scott leaped to his feet, and swept the tunnel with his assault rifle, he had learned that when the world slowed down, it usually meant that something was happening. Suddenly there was a flash, and he wasn't in the tunnel anymore, he was in a narrow dark hall way with a bloodied hospital tram next to him, and a door with several figure visible through the glass.

"NO!!!!!!" A female voice screamed as one figure lifted up a small form and started to carry it away. "Give me back my baby!!!"

"You were born here....." An almost snake like voice said. Scott spun around and tried to find the source, but instead he saw a tall figure walking down the hall way towards him. "...in this place.....I was there......."

The figure soon became clear. It was of a young woman who looked like she had not eaten in years, she wore nothing, she had long black hair that covered her eyes, or the one eye that was left. Suddenly in a flash the distance between them had gone from 50 feet to 5 feet. She seemed to spread her arms forward and run towards him.

Scott grunted in surprise and leaped back, slamming against the door, and fired at the woman, but his bullets had no effect. He swore as he reloaded the rifle. "Ma'am, stay back!"

She didn't seem to hear him. She continued to run in slow motion towards him. Just as her fingers were about to brush his face, she vanished, so did the hall way. He was back in the tunnel; a piece of debris infront of him was riddled with bullet holes.

"_Campbell? I heard gun shots over the radio, something wrong?_"

"No, I'm fine." Scott said over the radio as he tried to regain his senses.

"_We're inbound, about 2 minutes." _Joanna said.

"Yes ma'am." Scott said.

He sighed as he leaned against the piece of debris. "I shouldn't have had that beer before I came out here, making me see things."

"A bad idea indeed...."The snake like voice echoed through the tunnel, coming from......behind him! Scott leaped to his feet, assault rifle in hand. He swept the tunnel in one direction, and then turned just in time to be hit by a large flat piece of stone that had been used like a club. He fell, surprised that he was dead from the hit and impact of the stone weapon. He was dazed, but was able to look up in time to see a man crouched over him, with several soldiers in marine armor in the back ground, holding a perimeter around the tunnel.

The man's mouth was covered in blood, as were his hands. "When your leader gets back, tell her the dead man's name was Charles Habegger." He seemed to smile as he looked away from Scott. "I remember him....." He looked back down at Scott and began to speak, but Scott couldn't understand the next few words thanks to the growing head ache the man had given him moments ago when he hit Scott on the head. "...it makes no difference, he deserved to die, they all deserve to die."

"Who are you?" Scott asked through the pain in his head.

"Part of your past, and future." The man said. "We will meet again."

Scott blacked out.

34673745438954389574395834759834

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" Joanna's voice echoed.

"A direct hit to the head must have knocked him senseless." Jade's voice came next.

"Here, use some medi-gel." Tali's voice echoed.

Scott's eyes opened wide, he stared at the two humans and the Quarian crouched over him. He bolted into a sitting position, and stopped as part of his skull started to feel like it was 1on fire. He put a hand on the left side of his head and grunted in pain. "Damn it! I feel like somebody took a 2 by 4 to my head!"

"They may have just done that." Tali said. "Hold still."

She activated her Omni-tool and held it over Scott's head. There was a flash of green, and the pain faded.

"Thanks." Scott grunted.

"Is he alright?" A female voice asked as two more humans walked over from the Mako.

"Yeah, 'he' is fine." Scott said.

"Good to know." One of them, a blonde woman said as she held out ah and to help him up, he accepted it with one hand and grabbed his assault rifle from where it had fallen with the other. "The name's Alice, Alice Wade."

"Scott Campbell, 1st Lieutenant, Alliance Marines." Scott said. "And wait a second, Wade? I met a man named Harlan Wade."

"He's my father." Alice said. "He got a job on the Citadel and I stayed here at Exo-Geni."

"He helped us out with the case against Saren." Scott said as he shook her hand. "Glad to meet you."

"This is Elizabeth." Joanna said as she gestured to a younger woman with brown hair.

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said to Scott as he shook her hand.

"Guys, I think that Jong might be pulling something." Jade said as yelling came from the hiding place the Exo Geni survivors were in.

"Come on." Joanna said before they ran to the ramp entrance, they crouched and stayed in the shadows and behind the barricades, which were not guarded.

"You can't do this Jeong!" Juliana yelled.

"Everybody just shut up! Let me think!" Jeong yelled, gripping his head furiously.

"You won't get away with it!" Juliana shouted.

"Get her out of here!" Jeong shouted at a guard, who reached to grab Juliana.

Scott had his sniper rifle in hand, but Elizabeth was the first to get up. He followed her as she ran ahead. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!"

"I'd do what she says unless you want to lose an arm!" Scott said.

"Elizabeth!" Juliana broke free and ran to Elizabeth, embracing her.

"Damn it! Come-come out where I can see you! All of you!" Jeong shouted as he raised the pistol threateningly.

"What's going on?" Joanna demanded as Tali and Jade joined Scott, assault rifles in hand and facing the five guards that were among the survivors. Elizabeth held a pistol she must have found in the HQ earlier, as did Alice.

"Hah, Shepherd. Damn it! I knew it was too much to hope the Geth would kill you!" Jeong said as Scott turned his aim towards a guard who tried to flank Shepherd, and added with an almost happy tone. "I found some interesting facts about you and Lieutenant Campbell in the Exo Geni database. I know about your service in the blitz, and the Lieutenant's service and training record, but we don't need that here."

"What do you think your doing Jeong?" Joanna demanded.

"Communications are back up; Exo Geni wants this place purged." Jeong said.

"That's sick." Scott muttered.

"This is a human colony Jeong! You can't repurpose us!" Elizabeth said.

Jeong scoffed. "It's not just you! There's something more valuable here then a few colonists!"

"You're after the one unique thing Feros has, the Thorian." Joanna said.

"Thorian?" Scott looked at her.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Exo Geni was working on controlling a creature called the Thorian, it's the reason the Geth came here." Joanna said.

"It's a telepathic life form; it lives under Zhu's Hope." Elizabeth said. "It's taking control of the colonists, Exo Geni knew all along!"

"You won't get away with that one Jeong!" Juliana snapped.

"So you keep saying. But nobody's going to miss a few colonists!" Jeong said.

"We won't let you hurt these people any more." Joanna said as Scott tucked the back of his rifle beneath his arm and kept it aimed at the guard, and held his pistol in his free hand, aiming it at Jeong. "Drop your weapon or be prepared to use it."

"If that's the way it has to be, then come on!" Jeong shouted as he raised his pistol, but Scott swung his rifle around as Joanna brought her pistol out, they both shot him. Joanna hit him in the chest; Scott hit him in the head, blowing it open.

"Good shot Lieutenant." Joanna said.

"First the Geth and now 'we' are shooting eachother in the backs?" Juliana exclaimed.

"It had to be done." Scott said.

"I wouldn't allow company policy to kill hundreds of people." Joanna said as she holstered her pistol. "Campbell, Tali, head up and keep an eye out, signal the _Theia_ to provide air support."

"Yes ma'am-" Scott started before Joker's voice came over the radio.

"Commander! The colonists have gone mad! Their trying to claw at the hull!" Joker said.

"Fire off a few warning shots, try to get them off the _Theia_, we need their fighters to provide air support." Joanna said.

"Yes ma'am!" Joker said before he cut the link.

439853475983457439854733785

Rosalie, Garrus, Harrison, Kate, and Lauriana were backing down the cat walk as the colonists tried to attack them with their bare hands. Lauriana sent out one Biotic blast that pushed them ten feet back, but they ran forward again, only for Garrus to spray the ground infront of them with bullets, backing them up a bit. As they reached the cat walk that connected to the _Theia,_ they suddenly found four guns aimed at them from the door of the frigate, which was locked.

Kate and Rosalie turned their assault rifles to face the four colonists. "Out of the way!"

They didn't reply. One colonist was about to pull the trigger, but the door behind them opened.

BANG!

A shot hit the man in the arm, making him drop his pistol, and other hit him in the leg, sending him to the ground.

Kurt and Cerin stood in the air lock, three marines with them. They beat the other three colonists down with their rifles, using them as clubs. Kurt yelled. "Come on!"

They retreated into the air lock, squeezing in as the air lock doors closed. The light passed over them, the female voice spoke, and then the doors to the main section of the frigate opened.

"Welcome aboard." The XO, Lieutenant Commander Valentine said.

"Sir, we've cleared the space near the hangar." A marine with the chevrons of a Master Sergeant approached, this man was Dante Hunter, Master of Arms aboard the ship, and head of the 12 marines that were aboard.

"Good, launch the fighters and have them provide Shepherd with air support." Valentine said.

Soon, three standard SF-37s launched from the back hangar of the frigate, roaring out of the docks and into the sky. Only a few Geth fighters remained, and a frigate.

"Okay, cover the sky way, give Shepherd's team's cover fire as they go along." Valentine said over the radio.

"Yes sir." The Sergeant in charge of the trio aid over the radio before the fighters opened fire.

78534785436578345734853858353458

Far from the battle, a Geth frigate was taking off. Paxton Fettle stood on the bridge, watching as the towers shrank in the distance. He chuckled. "Soon brother, soon you and our little sister will join as one." He paused as the Replica Soldiers left the room. "And we will go to mother, and be with her."

Saren stared at Fettle with a disapproving glare. He did not like wasting his time searching for this man's 'mother'. He did not like searching for this man's big brother or little sister, who were both enemies of the cause Saren fought for, he knew one of them was a damn specter!

"This had better be worth it Fettle." Saren hissed.

"I assure you Saren, it is." Fettle said.

The Geth frigate left the orbit and made for the Mass Relay.

The Geth left behind were alone now, at the mercy of a child of Alma, and two specters.

879437578643784653534534535435

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Mass Effect: Project Origin

034594353485034850345834058405345

Scott and Tali stood at the top of the ramp leading into the hide out of the surviving members of Exo Geni. Scott was still dazed from when he had been hit by a 2x4 by the unknown man. Tali was currently explaining everything to him.

"So they were working on a freaking parasite down here?" Scott asked. "Figures, they never report this stuff to the right people. They keep thinking they can play with fire and get away without a burn."

"Yes, I believe that's how you humans say it." Tali said.

"Campbell, Tali, get down here!" Joanna shouted from the bottom of the ramp.

"Yes ma'am!" They both ran down the ramp and into the hide out.

Joanna Shepherd was talking with Juliana.

"We managed to calm things down over here." Joanna said. "The scientists didn't like me killing Jeong, but Juliana here managed to call them off."

"Thank god." Scott sighed. "Last thing we needed was a civilian uprising."

"So what now Commander?" Juliana asked Shepherd.

"I need to find out why the Geth are after the Thorian." Joanna replied.

"The colonists won't let you near the Thorian." Juliana shook her head. "They'd die first under its control."

"Anything that gets between me and my goal is fair game." Joanna replied.

"There's gotta be another way!" Elizabeth interjected.

Juliana took a thinking pose for several moments. "I think there is....you could safely use a nerve agent to neutralize the colonists."

"Like a gas grenade!" Elizabeth said with a relieved smile.

"Using clouds of nerve gas doesn't seem like a particularly good idea." Shepherd said uncertainly.

"It's not like its weapons grade." Juliana shrugged. "The insecticide we used in the growth labs contains trace amounts of tectroclopyne (sp?), a neural muscular degenerater. If their nerve systems are already weakened it may act as a paralyzing agent."

"Dodgy." Jade said. "But it might just work."

"Sounds good, I'll do what I can." Joanna said.

"Excellent, thank you so much Commander." Juliana said.

A scientists came forward with a case labeled 'Caution', and put it on a crate. He asked for the group's grenades. They handed over their grenades and allowed him to apply the nerve agent to their grenades, changing them from high explosives to gas grenades. He handed them back, and gave them some spares for the rest of the team.

"Alright, stay here and quiet, we'll signal you when it's safe to come out." Joanna said. "Team, to the Mako!" The four ran up the ramp with several humans calling out fare wells to them.

They hopped into the vehicle and took positions. Joanna drove, Scott handled weapons, Jade handled navigation, and Tali handled radar. The Mako took off away from the ramp and down the half collapsed tunnel. The door leading out to the sky way opened automatically, letting them out onto a now calm sky way.

That's right, it was calm.

The sun was shining, the birds were signing....wait, birds don't live on Feros, my mistake, and laser cannons flashed through the air as the two towers, one controlled by humans and the other by Geth fired at eachother.

Yeah, this is how Scott Campbell, Laura Jade, Tali' Zorah nar Rayya, and Joanna Shepherd spent their daily drive.

"Alright, any signal from the rest of the team?" Joanna asked.

"Negative." Jade said as she got off the radio. "They needed to evac when the colonists went mad. The entire compound is secured by colonist security teams."

"Guess we'll have to use that nerve agent." Joanna said. "Get ready."

"Can do." Scott said as he loaded his assault rifle.

"Commander...was that there the last time we went by?" Tali pointed to a downed alliance single fighter, the pilot was gone.

"Looks like on of the _Theia's_." Scott said. "Guess they ran into some problems while cleaning house."

"Up high!" Jade pointed up, via the view screen.

"Hm?" The rest of the group looked up, and saw the two Alliance frigates floating by the tower, no Geth fighters in sight.

"I guess they managed to clean house." Scott said.

"Our turn now." Joanna said. "We'll use the nerve agent to take down as many colonists as we can with each shot, only use our guns for non lethal shots, avoid killing anybody, regardless of race."

"Right." The rest of her team said as they geared up.

The Mako stopped at the end of the sky way, the doors didn't open automatically. Scott noticed something outside through one of the view slits next to him. It was a grey form that was curled up. "Somebody's outside."

"Check it out Campbell." Joanna said. "Everybody provide cover."

The top hatch was opened. Scott climbed out first, and onto the top of the vehicle. He helped jade through before he hopped off and landed on the cement in a crouch, rifle drawn. Jade and Tali provided cover as he slowly approached the figure.

"Hello?" He asked as Shepherd's rifle was added to the guns keeping him protected.

He reached out slowly.....

Suddenly a clawed hand swung out. He barely pulled back in time and leaped back as a second claw came around to cut him in half. His shields went up, and his rifle did also.

The man was....hardly human. His skin was grey and rotting, some parts of his inside were visible to Scott. His head was just a skull covered by rotting yellow flesh, jaws visible and eyes were sockets. It gave a hissing sound, its jaws not even moving. Scott realized that was its breathing.

It suddenly charged forward. He fired his assault rifle.

It didn't have shields, but the bullets that tore through skin and bone hardly made it slow down. As it reached him he swung out with the butt of his rifle and hit it in the jaws, making its jaws and a large amount of flesh from its skull go flying off. It fell back, arms waving wildly. It hit the ground. As it got up, it found itself the target of Scott's shot gun.

He fired once.

It was flipped over completely by the shot.

Twice.

Its entire upper body was blown open, it stopped moving.

Scott grunted. "Commander? I think we might have a change of plan."

Joanna crouched over the creature. "The Thorian must have either entirely infected this guy, or it was created this way."

"I'd bet on the latter." Jade said.

"Don't bother with the grenades on these guys, just gun them down." Joanna said.

They drew their rifles and took up position as Tali went to the door controls and hit the open button. Instantly the entry dock opened....revealing nearly 15 of the creatures, curled into balls, and four colonists at the top of the room near the elevator. The four colonists opened fire with their pistols while three of the creatures got up. Tali and Scott took cover, firing their shot guns at the creatures as they got up. Jade's shields flashed as she gunned down one of the creatures.

Suddenly two more got up.

As one of them got close to Joanna while she forced the colonists into cover, it suddenly stopped and let its arm drop. She turned and looked at it.

Scott looked over at them. His eyes glowed bright blue, the world shimmered from his point of view. He ran forward, shot gun ready.

The creature's chest began to bulge, but before what could have been an impending attack could be done Scott fired once while shoving Joanna out of the way, rolling with her to the ground as the creature exploded.

"Commander, Lieutenant, duck!" Tali shouted.

The two stayed down as Jade, in the Mako, fired the rotary gun at the creatures as they came up.

Jade ceased fire as soon as the last creature was blown apart.

The entire scene was consumed by smoke.

Joanna opened an eye and blushed. "Um.....Lieutenant?"

Scott opened his eyes, and blushed as he realized he was on top of Joanna. He got up, and held out a hand to help her up. "Sorry Commander."

"No problem." She replied before the colonists opened fire again. Scott threw one grenade up at the barricades. It landed, and he triggered it, sending up a cloud of green nerve gas.

The fire from the colonist guards ceased. Scott slowly climbed up the inverted ramp and to the barricades. He found four unconscious colonists. "Their down!"

"Move forward!" Joanna barked as she and the rest of the team climbed up the inverted ramp that separated them from the landing the elevator was on. Scott hit the 'call' button on the control panel as they climbed up.

As they reached him, the elevator arrived. Joanna and Jade got in first, followed by Tali and Scott. The four switched to their assault rifles and kept them ready as the doors closed.

As the elevator began to descend, Scott whistled a tune. Tali looked at him. "Why are you doing that?"

"To pass the time," Scott said. "Elevator rides aren't exactly my favorite thing to do."

"Oh." Tali said. "You humans sometimes confuse me."

"We get that a lot." Scott said as the elevator stopped. "First stop, impending doom."

As the doors opened, Scott instantly raised his rifle and fired in time to send one of the grey creatures stumbling backwards as it tried to rush into the elevator. The rest of the team opened fire as it tried to get back up. This time when it went down it stayed down.

"Close one." Jade said.

"Tali, take point, I'll come up behind you." Joanna said. "Jade, you come next, then Campbell."

"Yes ma'am." The team said.

Tali ran out of the elevator and to the door way that revealed the top of the stair well. She crouched and kept her assault rifle aimed down the stairs. "Clear."

Joanna followed her and ran past her, down to the bottom of the flight of stairs and crouched, aiming towards the top of the next set of stairs. "Cle- CONTACT!"

She fired a burst as two of the creatures ran up the stairs and down the path towards her. Tali opened fire from the top of the stairs. Scott and Jade joined Tali and fired several bursts.

The first creature was gunned down, but the second absorbed Joanna's gun shots.

It stopped a foot of her and lowered its claws, seemingly slumping. Joanna stopped and raised an eye brow, keeping her rifle raised. Scott said as the creature's chest began to bulge like the one from earlier. "Commander, I wouldn't stand near that thing if I were-!"

He was cut off as a sound that nearly made him vomit filled the air. It was the creature! It was being torn open, and an odd fluid sprayed the air. It struck Joanna's shields, which flashed dangerously. The commander stumbled back to try to avoid it, but her shields fell and some of the substance fell onto her left arm.

She cried out as the substance began to steam and burn through her armor. Scott and Tali ran down to her while Jade provided cover incase any more creatures came up. Scott caught Joanna as she fell, and helped her sit on a seat sized rock. Joanna had one hand over the burn wound, her teeth clenched and her eyes closed. Scott took a canister of medi gel and sprayed the wound.

Joana grunted in pain and sucked in a deep breath. "Damn."

"Your welcome." Scott said smoothly. "Are you ok?"

"My arm feels like I let a Krogan nibble on it all day, but I'm good." She muttered as she got up, gripping her assault rifle with her good arm, and then tested her bad arm. She sucked in a breath, but kept her rifle in hand. "Let's go."

Scott nodded and hefted his shot gun, proceeding down the stairs. He paused as the world began to shimmer again. Usually it meant something bad was about to happen. He looked to his right, through the door way leading to the Zhu's Hope site, and saw that behind the crates being used as barricades....colonists armed with rifles were aiming at him. He leaped forward and into cover, feeling as if he was going as slow as a snail, but by the time the colonists fired he was out of sight. He pulled out one gas grenade and sucked in a deep breath as he waited until the gun shots decreased.

He spun from cover, his shields flashing as he took several hits, but luckily the distance and the rifles being weaker then the military issue brand made it so that he could stand out long enough and toss the grenade before going back to cover. It sailed past a set of crates being used for cover by a Salarian and over a short barricade and attached to the side of the large grounded freighter. The two colonists using the barricade as cover looked up in time to see the grenade go off, and they fell, stunned.

Only a Salarian and two humans were left between him and the freighter now. He rushed forward, taking several shots from two pistols, and slammed into one of the humans, a large man who appeared to be of African ancestry. If the man wasn't weakened from the Thorian's infection he could have pinned Scott and let his two companions take him, but now Scott was easily breaking free of his grip and smashing the side of his pistol into the man's head before grabbing the man's weapon and spinning. He shot the second human in the leg once and then took cover as the Salarian opened fire.

Luckily the gun fire ended moments later when Joanna snuck up on the Salarian and hit him in the back of the head with the stock of her rifle. As he fell, Laura and Tali moved out of cover, pistols in hand. Scott nodded to them and ditched the civilian issue pistol in favor of his own. They moved forward, heading for the walk way that led around wreckage and crates stacked against the end of the freighter. But two humans opened fire on them from behind crates, but they took cover and used Scott's last gas grenade to take them out.

Tali rushed forward, and nimbly leaped over a pair of crates, delivering a round house kick to a Salarian as he tried to raise his rifle, and then she cart wheeled behind a pair of crates as the other colonists that occupied the large space next to Zhu's Hope opened fire. She crouched, satisfied at her performance. Laura rushed forward, letting her shields and crates take the fire for her as she flanked the colonists, most of who were firing on Joanna and Scott.

The Marine Sergeant soon reached two of the nine colonists firing on them, and dispatched one with knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the head. She then grabbed the arm of the other man as he tried to raise his pistol, and twisted the gun out of his hand before she kneed him in the chin, let him straighten up, and then kicked him in the gut, sending him over a small crate. He didn't get back up.

She took cover as the three colonists taking cover nearby opened fire. Scott fired with his assault rifle, forcing them into cover as Joanna rushed across the short distance to them, drawing one grenade. As Scott ceased his fire, one of the men began to get up in time for Joanna to leap over the crate, planting one boot into his face, breaking his nose and sending him to the ground before she triggered the gas grenade, dropped it, rolled away, and quickly leaped over another crate as it went off. The two remaining colonists went down.

The last four colonists began to back up, but by then Scott had managed to flank them and delivered a kick to the base of the first man's spine, forcing him to his knees. As the two next to the man tried to whirl to bring their rifles up, Scott moved with the agility that had made him a good sniper and marine. He grabbed the tips of either gun and pulled the two towards him. As they were forced off balance when he backed up one step, letting them collide with eachother he looped his arm around one man's neck and used his other to punch the other man in the face, sending him into a crate, but he was still up.

As the fourth colonist, an Asari, tried to lunge at him, he brought his foot up and kicked her in the gut, sending her back and letting a gas grenade from Joanna take care of her. Scott quickly took care of his captive and then let Tali hit the last colonist on the back of the head with her own rifle. The four looked around for a few moments, rifles raised before Joanna said. "All clear."

"They said the Thorian is located beneath the freighter...how are we supposed to get there?" Laura asked.

Joanna's eyes wandered to a console that was connected into the freighter's electrical system. "It would need a way to get it's little creepers to the surface, so maybe...." She walked over and examined the console. "Let me see if this does what  
I think it does." But before she could type in a command, she heard foot steps, and spun, pistol raised.

Fai Dan was approaching them. He looked shaken, his head bowed, a pistol in one hand at his side. He said as he got closer to the group. "I tried to fight it, but it gets into your head." He looked up at them. "You can't imagine the pain."

He said as his voice shook. "I'm supposed to be their leader. These people trusted me." Suddenly his pistol was aimed at the group, who raised their weapons in return. He gripped the Kessler with both hands, shaking.

He said as his arms began to move back and forth, as if he was trying to fight the control. He said. "It- it wants me to stop you. But I.....won't." He began to win the fight, and the pistol was aimed at his own skull. "I...I wont!"

"Fai-" Scott started as he ran forward, but a gun shot cut him off, and Fai Dan fell, dead.

The four looked at the dead colonist grimly. Joanna said. "He did a brave thing just now."

Scott closed his eyes as he turned away from Fai Dan's corpse .He took off his helmet and sat on a slab of rock. "Damn."

"Five minute break people, we need it." Joanna sighed as she took off her own helmet and undid her hair, sitting on another piece of rubble. "Campbell, get on those controls, we'll keep an eye out."

"Yes ma'am." Scott said as he got up and walked over to the controls. He tapped in a command, and watched as a section of the freighter rise, to reveal a stair case leading down under the colony.

"That's our way in." Joanna said before she got on the radio. "Joker, this is Shepherd, the colony has been secured, how are things on your end?"

"We've taken back the hangars Commander." Joker said. "Kurt and Garrus are on their way with two fire teams. ETA is 3 minutes."

"Good." Joanna said. "When they arrive they'll see a passage leading under Zhu's Hope, make sure nobody goes in and nothing besides us comes out. We had to knock around a few colonists, get a medical team for them, and keep them sedated until I say they are safe."

"Yes ma'am." Joker said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all." Joanna said.

"Good luck." Joker said before they disconnected.

Joanna sighed as she did her hair into a braid and put her helmet on over it. Scott picked up his own and put it on, letting the visor come down and cover his entire face, making him look like a shock trooper or a commando. He picked up his rifle and slid a fresh clip into it. The team stood up and walked to the stair case entrance. They stopped, and Joanna said. "I'll take point, Tali, right flank, Scott, left flank, Jade, watch our six."

They nodded. Joanna proceeded down the steps with the Lieutenant on one flank, and the Quarian on the other. Jade stood behind Joanna.

The team proceeded down the steps and ended up in a concrete hall that took a quick right and then turned again into another stair case. Before proceeding down this step, Joanna activated the shields on her armor, as did her team.

-

Scott kept his rifle raised as he followed Joanna down the steps. Part of him was screaming that something dangerous was at the bottom of the steps, and he was hardly wrong. He swallowed as they clambered down some wreckage covered steps. The only light came from several holes and some fires that had most likely been burning for a while. He had a clip full of toxic rounds ready for anything that attacked.

As Joanna began to lead them down another flight of steps, he felt a wave of nausea. For some reason the world began to darken around him, and his companions became dark, colorless forms that dissolved into ashes in the wind. He looked around. "Guys?" His breathing accelerated. "Guys?!"

He suddenly felt another wave of nausea come over himself and he leaned against the wall next to him, but instantly recoiled upon feeling something on his glove. He looked at it, and then a the wall, both of which were covered in a red substance that came from the wall like water from a sponge.

Blood.

It was beginning to pool up at the bottom of the stairs, as if some force had filled the entire underground world with it, and was already at his ankles. He backed up the steps, calling out. "Commander! Jade! Tali!"

He ran up the stairs, but when he reached the stairs covered in rubble, he found only a pitch black wall. He slammed against it, and grunted in pain. The blood was already pooling up to his knees despite the height he had ascended. He kept his rifle in hand as he looked around ,desperately trying to find a way out.

By the time it reached his ribs, it stopped. He sighed in relief, glad that he was safe for the moment.

But then a shriek pierced the air. It sounded in human, unnatural, and it was enough to make him panic.

Suddenly he was pulled under with a yelp. Luckily his closed helmet allowed him to breathe, and he had 340 minutes of air in it.

The floor vanished beneath him, and suddenly whatever was pulling him down vanished. He looked up, and instead of seeing the top of the blood pool, he saw stone. He was trapped!

But then when he looked down he saw a perfectly shaped square opening in the floor. Deciding to take his chances, he swam down, and let the weight of his heavy armor and weapons take him down through hit. Immediately his feet left the blood and were in open air, and that's when gravity set in and he was pulled down out of the blood. He hit a stone floor and looked up, seeing a square hole in the ceiling, with the blood covering it entirely, not falling with him.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he slowly got up.

He looked around. He was in a pitch black room that stretched out into eternity.

Before he could ponder anymore, the blood suddenly flowed out of the hole and began to rise on the floor, quickly reaching his knees. He panicked. "What the hell is going on?!"

It stopped when it reached his waist this time .He looked around. "Hello?!"

He heard a whispery voice, so low that he couldn't understand. It was joined by another, and another.

"Who's there?" Scott demanded.

The voice multiplied into hundreds, thousands!

He put one hand on the side of his helmet, gritting his teeth together.

He looked up in time to see something rising from the blood. He raised his rifle. "Hello?"

Suddenly the figure stood straight and tall.

It was female; obviously, long black hair was soon visible, as was pale smooth skin. When it was clear, a young woman stood before him. She was beautiful....and the fact that she was naked didn't help deter that.

Scott stood there, momentarily staring before he shook off the odd thoughts coursing through him. "Ma'am? Where are we?"

She looked at him, eyes hidden beneath her hair, and raised one hand, pushing aside several strands of hair, revealing one, bright blue eye.

There was a flash, and she stood infront of him. He couldn't even yell or leap in surprise.

Another flash, he heard wiling.

"Take her to the vault." A middle aged male voice said.

Next came screams of despair, they sounded like a woman. He heard the woman's breathing, she was right behind him, standing with her arms at her side, and he was paralyzed.

He put two and two together.

The screams were the woman's.

Oddly he felt his heart plummet with each scream. He was saddened by the pain the woman must have been feeling at the time, both physically and emotionally.

There was another flash, and he was blinded by light.

_My baby...._

Then he was back in the stair well, standing on flat ground, his rifle gripped so tightly his knuckles were white beneath his gloves. His visor covered his pale face. He looked around once, and saw his companions were with him, looking down a passage that had a large hole in the wall as an entrance. They couldn't get a good view of what was at the end due to a pillar partially blocking their view.

"Campbell, what the hell is going on?!" The voice of the _Normandy's_ CMO, Doctor Chakwas shouted over the link. "You flat lined for 20 seconds!"

"Hm?" Scott paused as the entire group turned, hearing the conversation. "You sure?"

He was glad the radio filtered his shaky voice.

"Yes I am damn well sure Lieutenant." Chakwas said calmly. "Your radio was inoperative, and we couldn't contact anybody on the team until just now!"

"Calm down doctor." Joanna said.

"Commander, we heard Garrus and his team loud and clear, you were silent." Chakwas said.

"Maybe because we're underground? There's bound to be some interference." Jade said.

"It wasn't interference ma'am." Ashley said as she joined the radio chat. "You were broadcasting loud and clear, and then you were gone, vanished."

Joanna sighed. "Can you look at our vitals?"

"You all check green, minus that burn wound you have commander, and that nasty bump on your head Lieutenant." Chakwas said. "Still, I don't think it's a good idea to go into combat at the moment."

"We're barely ten feet away from our objective." Scott said. "We'll be fine."

"We can't just turn back." Joanna said. "Keep an eye on Campbell's vitals, and alert us if he flat lines again. Do a vitals scan of him afterwards, it might just be a suit malfunction."

"Yes Commander." Chakwas said ,but she obviously didn't like the sound of Scott being out if he was flat lining on a whim, and Scott believed she was right to worry.

"Let's go." Joanna said.

Though he felt like taking a half hour break after that little vision he had, he followed, rifle raised as they proceeded down the cramped hall.

"Ok, we just find this thing and put it...." Scott trailed off as the entered a large room ,and looked u pat what occupied most of the space. "Down."

A large, fat, bulging creature occupied most of the room, attached to the walls and ceiling by many tentacles. It was breathing, he could tell that much.

"What the hell is that thing?" Laura asked.

"We'll need more ammo." Scott muttered.

37462874638426437824

End!


	6. Chapter 6

Mass Effect: Project Origin

847564378564357863458734658345378

The team slowly advanced towards the large creature. Scott and Tali moved around the left side of the pillar and kept their shot guns ready. Joanna and Laura approached it from the right side of the pillar. They stopped as a sickening squelching sound filled the air, and the same acidic liquid the creepers spit came from what appeared to be a mouth. A form slowly began to slide out of the mouth. First a pair of boots were visible, followed by a pair of long slender legs encased in armor.

Soon a humanoid figure dropped out of the creature's mouth and fell a few feet, landing in a crouch. It slowly got up ,revealing a green skinned Asari in black and brown armor, the usual Asari commando unit armor. She took several steps away from the creature, blocking Laura and Jade's progress. Scott and Tali lowered their shot guns, unaware if this newcomer was hostile or not. The Asari's fists were clenched in suppressed rage, and she had a look of sheer fury on her face.

"Invaders, your every step is a transgression." She spoke with a clear and calm voice that gave the hint of power, and rage. "A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose."

They raised their shot guns, now knowing this Asari wasn't about to roll out the red carpet for them. The Asari continued. "I speak for the Old growth as I did for Saren." She took another graceful step forward. "You are within the presence of the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

Scott scoffed. 'Great, an 'almighty entity of power', just what I need.' He scowled as Joanna stepped forward. 'This isn't worth the pay grade.'

"You gave something to Saren, something I need." Joanna said.

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the long cycle." The Asari/Thorian/whatever the hell it was said. "Trades were made. And then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given."

"You've consorted with a criminal who's caused the death of thousands." Scott said, thinking back to Eden Prime.

34 000 colonists that had been tending their fields, sitting at home, buying, selling, playing, all dead from Geth fighters and drop ships bombarding their homes, and then the thousands of Geth troops that flooded the planet, setting forests and crops ablaze. Men, women, and children died.

Then there were the 1004 soldiers, over two thirds of the Eden Prime Infantry Force who died defending the colonists. They were turned into Geth creepers that killed more of their comrades and innocent people.

Then there was the majority of the Eden Prime Air Force, minus Rosalie and Kurt, who were shot down either while they were trying to lift off or while defending the colony.

That, and his squad, who lost several good soldiers while on a simple recon mission.

He raised his shot gun. "Let's waste them; we already know they're hostile."

"Hold your fire Lieutenant." Joanna said. "We will have no reason to harm you upon the condition that you cease all hostilities and release the remaining colonists. After that we will no bother with you. Saren is who we want."

"The old Growth sees the air you push as lies. It will listen no more!" The Asari said aggressively.

"I am not interested in harming you. Just give me what I need and I will strike back at the one who betrayed you." Joanna said.

The Asari's eyes narrowed. "No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short," suddenly she had a pistol in hand and was aiming at Joanna. "But have gone on too long!"

Scott leaped forward as she squeezed off two rounds that his shields took for Joanna, and he fired one burst from his shot gun, spinning the Asari around, but she recovered ,the bullet wounds vanishing from her skin, and the material of her suit mending itself. She tried to aim again, but Scott and Tali rushed forward. Scott grabbed her gun hand by the wrist and forced it up while Tali slammed her right heel into the Asari's gut, but she didn't seem to feel any pain from the blow. She pulled her hand free and delivered an elbow to the base of Scott's spine, sending him to the ground.

The world shimmered from Scott's point of view yet again as she swung the handle of her pistol down towards him. He looked over his shoulder, and shifted to his right so the handle glanced off of his shoulder plating. He spun, bringing his fist up into her chin as Joanna and Laura rushed forward.

Tali, Scott, Joanna, and Laura raised their shot guns as one as the Asari recovered, and fired. The Asari was shredded, her remains dissolving into a pile of the acidic liquid the Thorian was oozing.

"Oh, that was ever so frightening." Laura chuckled. "Bitch."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Sergeant, look out!" He pushed her aside and raised his shot gun in one hand, firing into the creeper that was sneaking up behind her, blowing it off it's feet. The rest of the team spun as a creeper that was sitting in a corner they hadn't noticed got up and charged. Tali fired one shot, blowing it off it's feet, and then two more for good measure.

A door to the right of the entrance they had used opened, revealing a short corridor where three creepers charged at them from. They lined up and fired their shot guns, taking the creepers down with several bursts.

Laura looked at a large, bulbous attachment on the wall of the corridor, just above their height. "Commander! Look!"

"I see it." Joanna said. "Target that growth!"

Tali switched to her sniper rifle, as did Laura. Joanna kept to her shot gun, as did Scott.

Scott and Joanna fired a Carnage shot each while Tali and Laura fired single shots from their sniper rifles. The shots struck the growth, making it squirm and twist.

Joanna threw one grenade, and they kept up the barrage until the growth exploded. Joanna said. "Move!" They rushed under the remains of the growth edged tentacles and ended up at a stair case. Scott said. "We'll have to hit them all if we want to kill this thing!"

"Campbell, take point!" Joanna Said. "I'm right behind you!"

"Right!" Scott said as he ran up the stairs, with the others following behind.

He reached the top of the first flight, and then turned and went up the next set, keeping an eye on the resting Thorian creeper that was right between the two flights of stairs, which went into a corridor at the top that turned to the right, basically going along the perimeter of the room, just what they needed. Two more creepers lay dormant infront of the open door way.

He slowly stepped around them, rifle raised as he stepped into the hall. He went to the end, and immediately took cover in time to dodge a biotic blast. He looked out from cover and raised his rifle, firing into a charging Thorian creeper as two more began to get up. He heard gun fire from behind him, signaling the dormant creepers they passed were rising. He took out the creepers infront of him, and immediately searched for the biotic.

He took several steps in, and immediately leaped to his left, rolling and slamming into the wall as a figure came out from behind a pillar that was right at the edge of the right side of the walk way they were on. The entire right side of the walk way opened up to reveal the ugly, bloated form of the Thorian, supported only by the pillar. He looked at the figure, his eyes widening.

It was the Asari they had killed barely a minute ago!

She fired her pistol at him, making his shields flash. By the time he brought his rifle up his shields went down and a bullet struck his shoulder armor. He grunted as it forced him back ,still firing at the Asari, who took his shots like they were mosquito bites. He felt one bullet strike his armor, barely being held back, he gasped in pain, knowing just a few more shots and she'd have him dead on the ground.

Suddenly a red light flew over him. A carnage shot! It struck the Asari, sending her flying into a wall. She slowly got up as her face reformed. Joanna rushed past Scott and slammed the stock of her shot gun into the Asari's half completed face. She then kicked the Asari's knees out from under her, and aimed her shot gun at her face while she was down. She fired once, and the body dissolved yet again.

"Didn't we kill that bitch?" Scott asked as he stood up.

"The Thorian must be creating more." Joanna said. "Be prepared." She gestured to a passage on the left side of the walk way. "Let's move."

They entered a room that was half filled with debris that formed a makeshift ramp that led up to another door. Another growth was latched onto the right hand wall. Scott immediately fired on it, the toxic rounds he fired eating away at the growth as the others joined in. The growth burst, spilling acid all over. The team advanced.

-

**Sparta System**

**140 000 km from Research Station 14**

**Alliance Cruiser **_**Moscow**_

"What do you mean?!" Rear Admiral Castel of the Alliance's 3rd Fleet roared as he spoke with Lieutenant Grant over the FTL transmitter in his Flag Quarters.

"They're gone Admiral." The young woman replied. "Alpha Company became active, and began to raid the armories. Bravo Company raided Hangar 3 when they became active. Charlie and Delta remained inactive until they had a few transports. After that, they hauled ass."

"How many of them got away?" Castel asked.

"Alpha took 14 casualties. Bravo took 19. Charlie and Delta only took 4 each." Delilah Grant said as she read a report in her hand. "So we have Nine Hundred-Fifty-Nine Replicas unaccounted for. We have 73 casualties on our end. And General Banner is dead."

"Shit." Castel muttered. "Did you manage to plot their destination?"

"Six of them were heading for the Terminus Systems before we lost track of them." Captain Daniels, CO of the frigate _Hastings_ for the past three years said as he appeared next to the Lieutenant. "We had to turn back, or else we'd have been sure to run into some patrols."

"Where were the other four going?" Castel asked.

"We aren't sure." Daniels said. "We were the only ship in the system at the time, so we chose to follow the larger group."

Castel sighed. "The council is dispatching a dreadnaught and a battle group here to investigate the station. Dispose of the labs and the station, we're cleaning house."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Grant said as she nodded.

"Evacuate all personnel and initiate Sun Downer protocol." Castel said. "Elea."

"Yes sir?" The _Moscow's _VI, Elea spoke as she appeared behind him.

Elea was no smarter then any other VI, but she was good for processing combat commands and sending messages without having them intercepted. She had the appearance of a young human female with long flowing hair and wore marine armor minus the helmet.

"Contact Fleet Admiral Dalton, tell him Project Perseus has been compromised." He sighed as he looked at screen that showed a black haired man who had been the one to slit the throat of Brigadier General Banner. "And tell him we've sighted Fettle."

"Yes sir." Elea said before she vanished.

----

Scott ended up being separated from the team, not by much, but it would be hard to reach them now.

"Jade, this is why I never let you use grenades!" Scott yelled up to the three women who stood on the edge of the walkway that formed the edge of the large circular room. For the moment no creepers or Asari attacked them.

Jade had tossed a grenade at the Asari-the fourth to appear after they had put down yet another Asari right as Scott had attacked the commando at close range, jamming the tip of his shot gun into her gut and blowing her in half as Jade's grenade landed next to him. He had scrambled to move away, and had gotten far enough to only get thrown a bit....right over the edge of the walk way and down to a cement platform below that was built into the wall. He sighed as he looked at the clip in his rifle.

He had about 2600 rounds left in it out of around 3200, but it would be enough to take down plenty of creepers and a few Asari. Plus he had two more clips for the assault rifle, and plenty for his other weapons.

"I said I was sorry!" The Sergeant yelled from up high.

"You're forgiven, but seriously!" Scott yelled.

"We'll have to hook up with you later Lieutenant." Joanna said as she hefted her assault rifle. "We'll take out the other growths and hook up with you back at the entrance. Meet us there."

"Yes ma'am!" Scott yelled back up to her as he got up.

"Let's go." Joanna said as she, Jade, and Tali turned and began to walk away.

But as they turned, the world became distorted, taking on a bit of a golden tinge to it as the three dissolved into ashes that blew away. Scott's eyes widened as he looked around. The Thorian still hung from the many various growths, and creepers remained in their bowed position, but there was no movement or sound.

"Are you so deaf that you cannot hear her?" Scott spun, rifle raised as he heard the familiar whispery voice.

"Get out here and get the hell on the ground, now!" Scott barked as he took several steps forward and then leaped onto the next platform, rifle still ready. He saw that the next platform would take him onto a walk way that could lead him back to the others. He took several cautious steps, sweeping the area with his rifle sights.

"If you listen closely, you can hear her." The voice said again. "Every word, every cry, even every tear that falls for what they did to her."

'Her?' Scott thought.

"You've seen her, but you haven't spoken with her like I have." Scott spun, aiming his rifle right between the eyes of the man who had hit him earlier.

"Get on your knees, now!" Scott barked.

The man chuckled. "Oh you deprived soul; allow me to free you from this world of illusion."

Suddenly there was a large screech. Fire suddenly covered most of the large room. Scott looked around in shock as the man vanished into the fire as three figures came flying at him.

One slammed into his chest, and sent him flying off the platform and onto the walk way. Scott grunted and brought his rifle up in both hands, remaining on his back as he fired several bursts, the two figures burst into dust. He got up as more came out of the fire. He fired several bursts, taking them all out before they could reach him. He spun, pistol in one hand, and fired three shots through another.

He backed up as more came out of the fire. Soon one crashed into him, and then another. He was being pummeled and his barriers did nothing to stop them. He let out a scream as he was hit again and again.

Now he lay on his stomach, not able to move, getting hit again and again by the multiple creatures.

Suddenly that screech filled the air again, and the pain stopped.

Scott slowly looked up, and came face to face wit ha tiny figure. It was a little girl, in a red dress and with black hair that covered her eyes. There was a flash, and a whisper.

_My baby....._

Then the world returned to normal.

Scott slowly got up, and looked around. He heard gun fire from one of the walk ways up above. Shepherd and her team obviously.

How much time had passed?

He looked at the Thorian.

He paused as it screeched in pain again.

Another growth was destroyed.

He could literally feel its pain radiating off of him.

Suddenly he could feel something else......

The air around him visibly shimmered, and he grunted as he doubled over, a major head ache coming over him once more. He growled as he slowly stood up. Suddenly he let it all out in one giant wave.

The entire cavern shook, and the Thorian's screech filled the air again.

Shepherd, Tali, and Jade paused in mid attack on another growth as it exploded, as did the last of the growths. The Thorian, still screeching, fell into the darkness below. The creepers shrieked, writhed, and exploded, dissolving into nothing.

The three fighters staggered a bit. Tali groaned. "What...what is this?"

"My head...." Jade said.

Joanna cursed. "What the hell?!"

Suddenly it ceased, and all was silent.

The three women recovered, looking around.

"Well, are we going to stand around or head on home?" They turned and came face to face with Scott, who was bleeding from his side and right shoulder. His assault rifle hung from one hand as he approached them.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" Joanna asked as she ran to him and helped him walk.

"Yeah, one of those things got the drop on me; I ended up falling one something sharp." Scott grunted.

"Shepherd!" Tali yelled as she and Jade aimed at one of the bloated skin like growths in the wall as it burst open.

The four watched as a pair of boots became visible, and then long slender legs encased in black and brown armor, followed by the upper body of a pink skinned Asari. She fell to the ground, and then slowly got up, staggering a bit. She blinked as she stared at the four, confusion replacing the wrath and malice of the green skinned Asari from earlier.

She looked down at herself, and then smiled and said in a relieved tone. "I'm free." She appeared to be close to laughing joyfully. She said as she collected her bearings. "I-I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

"No problem, are you ok?" Jade started before Joanna spoke.

"How did you end up inside that thing?"

The Asari said nervously. "My name is Shiala, I serve-" She paused. "I _served_ Matriach Benezia. When she allied herself to Saren, so did I."

"Figures." Scott mumbled.

"Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling. Benezia lost her way."

"Saren is a sly bastard." Scott concurred.

"Are you saying he can control minds?" Joanna asked.

"Benezia underestimated Saren." Shiala said. "As I did. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling."

"She tried to manipulate Saren, but in the end he turned the tables on her." Scott sighed. "Figures."

"Hold on, a Matriach is among the most intelligent and powerful beings in this galaxy, how can Saren control one?" Jade asked.

"Saren possesses a vessel." Shiala said. "An enormous warship unlike anything I've ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It can dominate the minds of his followers."

She began to pace a bit, not taking her eyes off the group. "The process is subtle, it can take days, weeks. But in the end, it is absolute."

"Like I said, sneaky bastard." Scott said.

"I was a willing slave when Saren brought me here-"

"Until he offered you to that thing." Scott said, taking a guess.

"Yes, he offered me in trade for the Thorian's secrets after I briefly communicated with it, as that had been my original purpose here." Shiala said. "I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between them."

"Then why did the Geth try to destroy the Thorian?" Joanna asked.

"After Saren gained what he needed, the Thorian was a liability." Shiala said. "Saren knows you are searching for the conduit. He knows you follow his every step. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cypher."

"Cypher? What is that and why did he need it?" Jade asked.

"That beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But the visions are unclear, confusing, they were meant for a Prothean mind." Shiala said before she looked at Scott. "For some reason he specifically mentioned you and Commander Shepherd. He said Shepherd was a secondary priority, and that you could not be allowed to have the Cypher."

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"I am unsure. I believe his new partner; a human who appears to work alongside him said this." Shiala said. "I am unsure why, but obviously your presence worries them. To truly comprehend the visions you must think like a Prothean, you must understand their race, their culture, everything about them. The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city, watching and studying them as they built and lived, and consumed them when they died. They became a part of it."

"So that thing taught Saren to think like a Prothean, how?" Joanna asked.

"The Cypher is the very essence of being a Prothean." Shiala explained. "To explain it to you is to explain color to a creature that is blind. To understand you must have access to endemic ancestral memory. The viewpoints of thousands of Prothean generations. When I melded with the Thorian, I sensed the Cypher, gained it as I became one with the Thorian. This cannot be taught, it simply exists."

"I need the Cypher." Joanna said, her tone showing just how much she meant her words.

"There is a way for you to receive it." Shiala said. "I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours as I did with Saren. Perhaps I should to it to the Lieutenant also, if Saren felt he should not have it, perhaps his having it would be a great threat to him."

"I'm not too comfortable about the thought of having somebody put something in my head." Scott said.

"I promise I shall not look at your memories if you agree to this." Shiala said.

"Do it, me first." Joanna said.

Shiala nodded and began to step towards Joanna. "Try to relax Commander; slow, deep breaths; let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another." She looked her in the eyes with such focus that Scott felt nervous. "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit." She stopped inches from Shepherd.

If Asari couldn't mate with any gender and species, Scott wouldn't feel nervous about how close they were.

"We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence." Shiala continued. "Open yourself to the universe commander." She leaned her head back, eyes closed. "Embrace eternity!" Her head snapped fo0rward, eyes opened, and revealing pitch black eyes.

Suddenly Scott found himself seeing garbled images. He staggered. Tali and Jade looked at him. "Lieutenant?"

"Scott?!"

He heard screams, roars, the sound of machinery at work, explosions. He saw death, machines tearing organic beings apart limb by limb. It then showed a view of a solar system, several planets, zooming out away from the sun, it stopped at one planet, which was obscured from view. It then zoomed in to a field of darkness, where an insectoid shape bobbed in the shadows, tendrils moving back and forth.

And then it was over, and Scott was on the floor.

Now Dr Chakwas stood over him, a pack of medi-gel in hand. "He's awake. I didn't even need to use any medi-gel."

"Talk about a miracle." Scott turned his head and saw the rest of the gang gathered around him.

Wrex, Garrus, Lauriana, Harrison, Cerin, and Jade were crowding the far side of the medical bay, chatting quietly. Kaidan, Ashley, Joanna, Kurt, Rosalie, Kate, Tali, were crowded around the bed he was on. He was out of his armor and back into his uniform. "Ok, I swear if somebody took my pants off, I will strangle them."

"I did it." Joanna raised an eye brow.

"Threat retracted." Scott said as he tried to sit up, only to feel a burning sensation in his ribs.

"Lay down Lieutenant." Joanna said. "Whatever happened to you while we were separated, you took a beating."

"I was mobbed by Creepers, what could have happened?" Scott grunted.

"I beg to differ Lieutenant, something interesting come up when I ran through the recordings coming from your helmet's camera." Chakwas said as she strolled to her console and tapped in a command. "At precisely 3 hours, seventeen minutes, fourteen seconds, I get static for nearly three minutes until it comes back with you approaching the Commander's group from behind. Absolutely no wounds before, but as soon as it came back up you were nearly in critical condition. Plus I found some rather interesting readings when I ran a scan to search for internal bleeding, there was no entry wounds, no signs of pressure at the area of the wounds, it's like nothing was hitting you, but for some reason you were being shredded up on the inside and being left wit ha nasty bruise on the outside."

"Hey, beats me." Scott shrugged.

"Still, I'd like to keep you here for a few hours to just make sure nothing else has gone wrong." Dr Chakwas said.

"You can do that after we deliver our report Doc." Joanna said. "Lieutenant, can you walk?"

"Commander-!" Chakwas spoke up before Scott leaped off of the bed, literally flipping into the air, and landed on his feet. He got up, smiling. "Thank you folks."

"Show off." Wrex muttered.

"Commander, before we talk to the council....what happened to Shiala? The colonists?" Scott asked.

"Oh, we let her live." Joanna shrugged. "Didn't have it in me to shoot her. She stayed with the colonists and the remaining Exo-Geni employees to help rebuild the colony." She began to clear her way through the now crowded infirmary, dragging Scott by one hand. "The _Theia_ stayed behind also, to help wipe out any other Geth or Thorian remnants. The Alliance has dispatched a few more ships to help secure the colony incase somebody gets any bright ideas."

Soon she squeezed him out the door. Scott looked back at the closing door as they continued. "Hey, what about Kate?"

"Don't worry, she'll catch up." Joanna said as she smiled at him from over her shoulder.

Scott decided to put his talent to use for once. With a single thought he made the world slow down around him, Joanna freezing mid smile. He found himself staring at her beautiful face, her crystal blue eyes, raven hair, smooth skin, and blushed a bit. Suddenly he pulled himself together as the world sped up and he sped up so she didn't have to drag him by the hand up the stairs for all the personnel in the navigation department to see, along with all four marine guards posted.

Before they walked up one of the flights of stairs, Scott saw six other marines sitting at the table in the mess hall. "Hey, aren't those marines from-?"

"The _Theia?_ Yes, Commander Valentine gave us half of the compliment." Joanna said as they entered the nav section of the ship, where the galactic map lit the room brightly. He could see all the way to the bridge from where they stood as they walked aft to the CIC, passing two marines who snapped a salute.

As the doors slid to a close behind them, Scott spoke. "Commander, before you connect us to the citadel, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Joanna asked as she faced him, arms crossed casually.

"I....I think I may be suffering from hallucinations." Scott said. "It started happening on Feros. I-I kept seeing things, hearing things, and I sure as hell felt something when it hit me wit ha 2 x 4." He sighed. "I request permission to remain off active duty until Dr Chakwas can give a diagnosis for this. It has affected my ability to operate and....I don't wish to endanger the team."

"Hallucinations?" Joanna blinked. Good god she looks cute when she does that- focus Campbell!

"Yes, ma'am." Scott said.

"Campbell, perhaps it's best if you talk to Lauriana, she has training in the management of mental health." Joanna said. "I need everybody operational, especially every specter on board."

"Shepherd, I really think for the good of the team I shouldn't go around fighting yet." Scott said. "I might end up whiting out during a fire fight and somebody could get killed covering my ass."

Joanna sighed. "Fine then Campbell, but you're still having an appointment with Lauriana tonight, medical ward, 7 PM."

"We pass into different time zones every few hours of FTL Shepherd." Scott reminded her.

"Fine, in five hours then." Joanna said.

"Yes Ma'am." Scott said.

Joanna sighed as she began to turn away. Scott reached out with one hand and put it on her shoulder. She looked at him, their eyes meeting. His eyes gleamed blue for a moment. She turned and faced him.

He could sense the Vanguard's Biotics flaring a bit as she took one step towards him.

Around them, several objects not bolted down began to float, some surrounded by the curtain of dark energy Biotics used, some weren't. They continued to close the space between them.

Scott stood over the Commander, at least 4 inches taller than her. He began to lean his head down, and she angle her head upwards.

The moment was ruined by Joker. "Commander, I have the council waiting for a report, want me to patch them through?"

"Freaking Joker." Scott mumbled as he straightened up and moved to Shepherd's side. The objects had gently dropped back to the ground.

"Go ahead Joker." Joanna said as Kate rushed into the room. "Just in time Swan."

"Commander, Lieutenants." The Asari councilor said in greeting, and then got straight to business. "Exo Geni should have informed us of the Thorian; it would have made your job much easier."

"You might have been able to capture for study instead of destroying it." The Salarian councilor added.

"Study? With respect councilor, it's insane to even think somebody could contain that thing. It would have just made puppets out of anybody who came near it, plus it's a little hard to capture something almost the size of a frigate." Scott said. "Besides, Exo-Geni most likely has all the data you'll ever get on it; I'd suggest you ask them."

"Well, I suppose what you did was for the best." The Asari councilor said. "At least the colony was saved."

"Of course it was." The Turian councilor said. "These three would go to any lengths to protect a 'human' colony."

"I don't appreciate being accused like that, councilor." Kate said patiently.

"We do not do anything to compromise the mission." Joanna said.

"And we'd appreciate if you did not question our motives towards the assistance of a colony under attack by hostile forces." Scott said.

"I don't like your tone, Specters Campbell and Swan." The Turian councilor growled.

"We're merely stating that we don't like people questioning our motives." Scott said. "We came to capture Saren; the colony was coincidental and became a primary part of the mission."

"As long as the mission was a success I see no reason to complain." The Asari spoke up. "Well done specters, we look forward to your next report. Council out." Their images faded out.

"I hate that Turian." Scott said.

"Same." Kate said.

"Well, we're heading for the citadel for a brief chance to restock, and the _Thea_ is apparently being reassigned." Joanna said. "Campbell, I'm setting up a make shift barracks in the cargo bay, I want half of the marines off that ship transferred there."

She looked at Kate. "Swan, I want you to visit the armory on the citadel and requisition standard issue Specter gear for all three of us."

"Do you know how much that crap costs?" Swan asked. "And three sets?!"

"Just weapons, and only what we're trained to use." Joanna said. "Just pull rank, and use Requisition Code A, it's basically a fancy term for 'unless you like a dangerous criminal to wander free because we have holes in our wallets you'd better give us the fucking gear'."

Scott smirked. "I like that code."

"You're both dismissed." Joanna said. "We'll be back at the Citadel in a while, so get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am!" They both left the CIC.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

"Well, it was enough to get us this." Kate said as the three specters looked down at the collected weaponry on the table in the early morning of the citadel's arbitrary clock. By now it was the alien equivalent of 6 am, and all three humans, though used to waking even earlier, were dead tired. Scott seemed to be in the best condition out of them all, but even he had black circles under his eyes.

"Three rifles, two shot guns, three pistols, and a sniper rifle." Joanna said. "They could have at least given us all a full load."

"They looked through our files, looked up our training." Kate said. "They knew what to give us, but apparently Req-A doesn't get you free armor." She leaned against the lockers. "And it doesn't get you any sleep either. Mind if I try to get some time in?"

"Take your time Swan, we're not leaving until next week." Joanna said. "The ship took a bad hit during the battle, nothing serious but the techs want to fix it up so it doesn't come back and haunt us later." She stopped herself from releasing a yawn and looked at Scott. "Why are you the only one not dead as a door nail Campbell?"

"I turned in early." Scott shrugged. "I kind of have a sixth sense, tells me when I'm going to hate waking up in the morning, I use it to my advantage."

"Lucky you." Kate said as she stood and walked off, stretching.

Scott looked at Joanna. "I have a feeling she's going to hound me from now on to know more."

"You bet she will." Joanna said. "But until then....tonight, should I turn in early or is it ok to finish some late night work?"

"Try before 1 am, trust me." Scott said as he picked up the sniper rifle, which had been selected for him, and slid a clip into it. He smiled humorously. "You'll want at least some sleep considering we'll be landing on Noveria next week."

"Good point." Joanna said as she picked up a pistol and unfolded it, slid a clip in, checked the optics on it, and refolded it before placing it in her locker with a shot gun and rifle. "Any idea who we should bring?"

"Well, let's see, it's cold." Scott said.

"No, really?"

"Wrex?"

"Ok......should I?"

"........no." Scott shook his head. "Try Garrus, Turians are better for the environment."

"The cold or politicians?"

"Both in Garrus' case." Scott said.

"We might not be out for more than a few seconds, you know, open hangars and all."

"Still, better safe than sorry." Scott said. "Take Tali also. Garrus and Tali are good fighters and technicians in one, with me, Kate, and Ash serving as the main fire power we'd be good to go."

"But....what about Benezia's daughter? Liara Tsoni?" Joanna looked over at Scott.

"What about her?"

"If we have her with us, we might have a better chance of negotiating with Benezia."

"Or Liara could be just as screwed up." Scott said.

"But she could be more reasonable than her mother turns out to be." Joanna pointed out.

"Well, you do have a point there." Scott said. "But are we going to take that chance?"

"Do you have a choice if I say so?"

"I 'am' a specter." Scott said.

"So am I, and I'm still your CO." Joanna reminded him.

"Damn, I'm out of cards." Scott sighed. "Alright, let's get T'soni first, and then run off to arrest her mom."

Joanna smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way Lieutenant."

She shouldered past him, but paused at the close quarters they were in. She looked up at him. "Don't get any ideas Campbell." She had an amused tone.

"Wouldn't think of it Commander." Scott said.

"Good." Suddenly she got up on her toes and planted her lips on Scott's left cheek.

Before the now puzzled Lieutenant could speak, she slid past him and walked casually to the elevator. He watched her go, and then heard the sound of Urdnot Wrex laughing as the Krogan Battle master approached. The Krogan said. "Wow Campbell, you have a thing for the commander? I never would have guessed."

"Shut it Wrex." Scott said.

"Alright, alright Campbell, don't blow a gasket." Wrex said. "Hey, if you do it's none of my business, but I say go for it."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, it's none of your business." Scott said. "Don't let me hear you talking about it again, that's an order."

"I'm not on commission here Campbell; I can step out and talk about it if you'd like that." Wrex smirked, his teeth glinting.

"Is that a threat?" Scott asked.

"Nah, a fact." Wrex shrugged. "Now come on, let's not start a fight with each other ,we're on the same side."

"Wrex, have you heard of 'rough love'?" Scott asked.

"Yes….."

"Here's a for marines use, pounding each other for making jokes." Scott said.

"Wow, and Krogans are supposed to be the barbaric ones."

"What can I say? Humans are very violent when it comes to this." Scott said as he turned away from Wrex. "now get back to work."

"Standing by the weapon's lockers all day?"

"Damn straight."

"Very well then, carry on." Scott rolled his eyes and left the hangar bay.

-

One week to enjoy the citadel, Scott already had a few ideas. Maybe Flux or Chora's Den, or perhaps the markets. In the end he chose Flux. He had changed into some casual clothing consisting of a pair of jeans, a pair of boots, a white t shirt, a black dress shirt over it, and a black jacket. He kept his pistol folded under his jacket, but paused as a hand placed a case down on the table in front of him. He looked up at Ashley Williams, who smiled. "You might want something smaller incase the ysee your first gun."

"They?" Scott asked.

"I know you sir; you'll get into a fight somehow." She opened the case, revealing a pistol that made Scott raise an eyebrow at the design and size. "Like this."

"And that is…?"

"It's an old human pistol, real old, the Beretta semi automatic pistol, it was used by police in the 20th to 21st century before mass technology was used, holds fifteen rounds a clip and it's reliable. I would have got the military variant, but I heard guns back then tended to jam a lot if they're military issue." Ashley said as she handed him the gun and a pouch for two more clips. "Trust me, you'll thank me."

"Pretty sure I will chief." Scott took it and slid it under his jacket. "Nobody will expect me to pull out a pea shooter that holds about 15 bullets when most people carry a gun that holds about 1500."

"Element of surprise." Ashley said defensively.

"Alright, you win." Scott said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"After filing a report to C Sec why you were in a fight?" she raised an eye brow.

"Chief." Scott started, but Ash was gone already.

Scott sighed. "Women."

-

An hour later Scott sat in Flux, enjoying some drink that he didn't know the name of, but knew it was of Asari making and tasted good and strong. He took a deep long sip of it and sighed as he placed it on the table, enjoying the music and eyeing a few dancers that looked attractive. He tilted his head as he noticed something that was out of the ordinary, three Krogans, all in armor entering the club. Nobody reacted, as armed mercenaries and C Sec guards frequented the club. The three sat down, but Scott saw one glance at him in his peripheral vision.

Scott ignored him for the moment and finished his drink. By the time he waved a waitress down and ordered another one a Krogan had gotten up and started towards him. Scott was tense until he noticed Garrus on the upper balcony of the club, leaning against the railing and watching the scene. Next he saw Kaidan at the bar, glancing at the Krogans, and Kate dancing alongside Jade on the dance floor. Kurt was sitting two tables over with Rose, Cerin, and Harrison. Finally Wrex entered the club.

Scott chose to play it safe and not signal for help just yet. The Krogan sat across from him.

"Scott Campbell?"

"No, I'm his equally handsome twin Lesley Campbell." Scott said in a sincere tone that clashed with the meaning of his sentence. "Why?"

The Krogan cracked a smirk. "Real funny, I like you…..I've heard you caused some trouble over on Feros….somebody didn't like that too much."

"And that somebody might be.…" Scott paused as the other two Krogan sat down.

"Exo-Geni…they can't touch Shepherd, but they don't care much for a lowly lieutenant vanishing." Scott heard a 'click' under the table. "I can see the pistol…put it on the table."

Scott reached into his jacket and slowly withdrew his regular gun, placing it on the table. One Krogan picked it up. "Nice…from the Specter armory, I'll like using this from now on."

"Tell me gentlemen….did you expect to have a fight?" Scott asked.

"No, I expect you to get up and follow us outside." The leader said.

"Oh, so your shields aren't on then?" Scott asked as he used one hand and slowly withdrew the Beretta from the pocket of his jacket, hiding it under the table.

"Enough talk, get moving." The leader growled.

"No thanks." Scott fired three times, right between the Krogan's legs.

The Krogan squealed in pain and Scott kicked the table onto its side as the bar patrons stopped to look at the source of gun fire. Scott fired three more times into the second Krogan, and aimed at the rid, who had Scott's own pistol aimed at him. "Drop it."

"You brought a pea shooter? Cute." The Krogan growled. "You're a dead man Campbell."

"Actually….no, but you….most likely." Suddenly The Krogan had ten more guns trained on him.

Wrex, Kurt, Rose, and Cerin had drawn their shot guns while Garrus, Harrison, and Kaidan aimed their pistols at the Krogan. Next Kate had her assault rifle out along with Jade, and finally, standing right behind the Krogan with her pistol aimed at it's head stood Joanna Shepherd herself.

"Don't think too hard." Scott said briskly.

The Krogan dropped the pistol, and Scott collected it.

He nodded to the bar keeper. "Sorry, the guy had a gun aimed at my nuts."

The Volus shrugged, still polishing a glass. "I am used to it, I'll consider it an act of self defense if C Sec asks me."

The Krogan growled. "Real smart, human."

"No, real smart of you to not look around and notice a Turian in a C Sec armor set, several humans in Alliance armor, and a hulking Krogan following you." Scott holstered his gun as three C Sec officers entered the club. "Ah, the cavalry is here."

"What is going on?" the leader demanded.

"Three Krogan mercenaries attempted to lead Lieutenant Campbell at gun point out of the club so they could shoot him quietly." Joanna said. "We have the situation handled but you may feel free to take this one into custody. We'll answer any questions you have." The group holstered their respective guns.

"Alright, take this one away." He nodded to one companion, a Turian, who dragged the Krogan out with help from a Krogan bouncer. "I'll need some witness testimony on this."

-

"I told you Lieutenant." Ashley said as she met Scott, Joanna, Kaidan, and Jade in the Presidium.

"Yeah, thanks Ash." Scott smiled. "Really saved me actually, and it worked damn well, thank god those Krogans didn't have helmets or shields on."

"Well, their loss." Ashley said. "So, any consequences."

"Aside from filing a report on shooting those two Krogan, one of whom will never breed, not that he might do it anyways, and another has a punctured lung that is being treated, they're both alive at the moment." Scott said. "Oh well, no deaths, no fowl."

"But you still have a date with Lauriana, remember what I said, I intend to make sure you keep your next appointment, she's at her apartment." Joanna said.

"Aw…can't I have a commanding officer's excuse?"

"for what?"

"Um…personal matter?" Scott tried.

"Like….." Joanna raised an eye brow.

"A date?"

"With….."

"A human."

"Who….."

"A woman."

"Again, who."

"Somebody I know?" Scott hoped she would give it up.

But Joanna was anything but a quitter. "Don't make me give you an order Lieutenant."

Scott sighed. "Crap…I got nobody."

"Try Jade?"

"Hey." Jade huffed.

"She doesn't like me that way." Scott said. "….she prefers Harrison."

"Hey!"

"Kate?"

"No." Scott and Kate said at once.

"Rose?"

"I can tell she prefers Kurt."

"Ash?"

"Hell no." Ashley chuckled. "no offense but I prefer somebody less business oriented."

"Well then Lieutenant, unless you have a date I suggest you get to Lauriana's apartment." Joanna said.

"Uh…I don't suppose I could ask you, could I?" Scott asked.

"Are you trying to flirt?"

"Just a question, I'll head to Lauriana's-"

"I never said no." Joanna said. "If you're that desperate I'll let her know tonight's appointment is cancelled."

"Thank god, I hate having my brain probed." Scott said, smiling a bit.

"You and the commander?" Ash raised an eye brow. "I thought we were out of high school."

"Shut up Chief." Both specters said at once.

"So, where do we go?" Scott asked. "I'm not too familiar with the citadel."

"I know a place." Joanna said. "Baron's Den, some business that moved in from Earth, you'll love it."

"It isn't some fancy version of Chora's is it?"

"Don't be ridiculous Lieutenant, now I suggest you keep out of trouble until then." Joanna winked. "7 PM, don't be late."

"Is that an order?"

"Don't play with me Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am."

-

"Well damn, you went for it." Wrex chuckled. "Good job Campbell."

"Shut up Wrex." Scott said as he passed, drying his hair with a towel.

Scott had just taken a shower to prepare for his date with Joanna, something the entire crew took some interest in. none of the crew mentioned it to Scott, but Wrex, Kaidan, Ash, Kate, Kurt, Rose, Cerin, Harrison, and several other key members of the crew did mention it to him when he passed, asking him if it was true. He sighed. 'I thought everybody here was out of high school….déjà vu. It's like they haven't seen somebody go on a date….then again this IS commander Shepherd….Ice Cold Shepherd, and they've known her a lot longer, so maybe it is a surprise to them.'

Scott soon came back out into the mess area, cleaned and ready. Ash whistled. "Nice."

"Shut up Chief." Scott said as he passed her.

"Ooh, ouch, now I see why they're made for each other." Ash rolled her eyes.

"Chief."

"Alright, shutting up." Ashley sighed.

"Good." Scott said. "Try not to blow up anything while Shepherd and I are gone. Kurt, keep an eye on her……Kaidan, keep an eye on Kurt."

"Hey." Kurt looked up at him, annoyance visible in his eyes.

"I'm on it." Kaidan said.

"Hey!"

'Déjà vu again.' Scott thought as he left the mess area.

-

Baron's Den reminded Scott of Eden Prime before it had been invaded. It had human based designs in it, and mostly humans were dining in it. Scott was let in upon being seen by the manager, and was shown to the table Shepherd had booked. It was a private booth near the back that had curtains for privacy-Scott had to rid his minds of odd thoughts. The manager pulled the curtains aside and allowed Scott to duck through and into the booth beyond. Joanna sat in the booth, for once not looking like the tough, bad ass soldier he always knew. Her hair was smoothened out, and she wore a pair of regular shoes, and a pair of jeans, and a green tank top, her jacket lying folded next to her.

She looked up. "About time Campbell," She smiled a bit. "Have a seat."

Scott had been the first member of the crew to get a look at Shepherd when she was truly herself, not the officer who now commanded the most advanced stealth ship in Citadel space.

And god he loved every moment of it.

-

Eventually the week ended and the crew of the Normandy was gathered once more as the frigate prepared to leave dock without the company of the Theia this time. Scott, Kate, and Joanna stood behind Joker as he maneuvered the frigate away from the docks and then charged up and away from the station, gliding past dozens of vessels as it approached a mass relay.

Scott couldn't help but look at Joanna for the millionth time in the past week.

As the frigate began to enter FTL space, he found that the sight of space shooting past the frigate at many times the speed of light was not anywhere near as intriguing as the woman who stood next to him.

Then the soldier in him took control, and Lieutenant Scott Campbell focused on the mission at hand.

Locate Liara T'soni, and then proceed with the mission.

-

Light years away, Liara T'soni was desperately trying to activate the prothean barrier as she heard gun fire up above, and the screams of her friends and colleagues as they were gunned down one at a time. Then she heard the elevator beginning to descend, and her eyes widened as she tapped commands into the console. "Come on…."

Just as the elevator touched down, Liara cried out as she was violently lifted off the ground, her arms forced out to the side and her legs together as a sphere appeared around her in mid air. She looked around. "What is going on?!"

"Ah….inconvenient timing." A voice said as she looked up.

A barrier separated her from the main dig site now, and behind it was a human male who was tall, intimidating, with features that made him similar to an animal native to Earth known as a snake ,and his voice added to the effect. He wore a pair of tan cargo pants and a dark jacket, and had black hair. Next to him stood men in pitch black versions of Systems Alliance N7 armor, carrying Geth pulse rifles. "Ms T'soni….I really wish you hadn't done that."

"Who are you?!" Liara demanded. "Is the Alliance responsible for this?!"

"The Alliance? An arrangement of bureaucrats and fools that stand with the markings of soldiers." The man said. "I serve only….her….and luckily for you she does not want you dead, otherwise she would collapse this infernal mechanism and crush you."

"Her?" Liara gasped as the world began to become distorted.

Suddenly a human woman stood behind the man. She was thin, sickly pale, naked, and with long black hair. She seemed to whisper something to the man before she vanished. The man smiled. "Ah….big brother is coming. I shall bid you adieu for now Ms T'soni, as you are no longer needed, so be grateful."

He and the two humans returned to the elevator where two Geth Shock troopers waited for them.

Liara watched them go, shaking as she thought back to the woman.

Whoever she was, whatever she was, she was not a regular human.

End of chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

"Ma'am, Therum is in viewing range." Joker said as he piloted the Normandy towards the volcanic planet of Therum. "Picking up no transmissions from the surface or any activity of the dig site, just a bunch of empty constructs, and…..Geth, lots and lots of Geth, and a frigate leaving the surface."

"Leave it, we just need T'soni." Joanna said.

"Got her signal, it's coming from the central dig site underground, and we have Geth AA sites between here and there, I'll drop you a few klicks from it." Joker said. "You might want the Mako. I hear it gets very hot out there."

"Alright, Campbell, Swan, Garrus, Alenko, and Lauriana, with me," Joanna said. "Romero, Clanton, and Jade, you three make up the secondary team, you'll be our back up, designation fire team Charlie. Wrex, Tali, Cerin, you'll be Delta. Cerin, Williams, you'll be ready with the rest of the marine compliment as a last resort."

"We're ready to drop any time ma'am." Scott said as he hefted his sniper rifle.

"Let's go."

-

The Mako bounced as it hit the ground, and the occupants held on as Joanna stabilized it, and then got it moving across the rocky terrain of Therum, trailing along a river of lava. Scott was on the gun again, watching for attackers. Joanna reached the end of the river and took a left around the end of it along a strip of land between the first river and a small lake of lava on the other side of the strip of land. She was now going up a gentle slope, but upon coming over the top and ending up in an area that had a C shaped trail again, a massive shape flew over them.

A Geth Frigate!

-

"Contact!" Joanna yelled over the sound of the Mako's machine gun.

Joker listened while maneuvering the Normandy into a position to wait for the order to evac the team. In the cargo bay the backup teams were preparing for when they may be needed.

"Lieutenant, we have a friendly IFF incoming!" An operator called. "IFF confirmed, Citadel Guard Ship _Phoenix_."

"Greetings Normandy," A male voice said. "I am Specter Seraph, I am here on behalf of the Citadel Council to lend assistance, I have an entire squad ready to drop down to assist your team."

The Council sent a specter?

"Uh…please hold." Joker said before he spoke to Joanna. "Commander, you hear that?"

"I hear it!" Joanna said. "Tell this Seraph to hold position until we secure the entrance to the main dig site area!"

"Acknowledged Specter Shepherd." Seraph replied as the image of a Turian appeared on the screen.

The Turian was young, younger than Nihlus, and had dark scales like he did. His eyes gleamed bright silver and he had pitch black markings on his face like Nihlus had. He said. "Holding position, Special Response Team Alpha on deck at a moment's notice, good luck Commander, Phoenix out."

Joker sighed. "this gets more interesting with each mission."

-

Scott fired an explosive round into the Geth Armature, blowing it to pieces before the Mako roared up a cement ramp and into a tunnel. Lauriana said. "Just another two klicks Commander."

"Perfect!" Joanna said before the Mako roared out of the tunnel and crushed two rocket troopers while another fired, hitting the Mako's shields and jolting it. Scott sprayed the trooper with a dozen rounds, shredding him.

"Up ahead, more Armatures!" Kate yelled.

Indeed the path seemed pockmarked with the light walkers. Two pulse blasts hit the Mako as it moved, dropping the shields and scorching the hull. Scott took out one Armature. "Take evasive action Commander, I can't shoot if they melt the gun off this baby!"

"On it!" Joanna said before she ran over an armature, which slowly got up as soon as the Mako passed, only for Scott to fire an explosive round into the armature.

"Alright, the radar shows the path should be mostly-" Garrus started before Kaidan cut him off.

"Colossus!"

Indeed a large, white heavy walker was blocking the next tunnel with shock troopers and rocket troopers flanking out. Scott fired one explosive round, but the Heavy Walker's shields held, and it fired one round just as the shields fully charged. They went back down to zero.

"Back!" Scott yelled as he sprayed it with rounds.

The Mako backed up as Scott fired another HE round, followed by thirty rounds that finally dropped the Walker's shields. But the armor now protected it just as well when Scott landed another HE round in. Joanna suddenly gunned the Mako forward, maneuvering and using the thrusters to hop a blast. Scott fired another HE round and then sprayed the walker with bullets as it charged another blast.

But then the walker paused, and collapsed, finally succumbing to the barrage. Joanna ran over the first line of Geth infantry, and the rest scattered as she roared into the next tunnel. Scott sighed. "That will affect the refund."

"Don't worry, I'll fix anything that's broken when we're back on board." Garrus said.

"We're approaching the dig site." Kaidan said….right before the Mako was met with rubble that blocked the path into the next area.

Joanna sighed. "Get your gear, we're going on foot!"

The six fighters climbed out, assault rifles ready as Scott proceeded through the gap in the rubble and crouched. "Clear!"

Garrus moved next, followed closely by Joanna while the other three team members moved out through the gap. Garrus reached the top of the gentle slope the path took and ducked in time to avoid a Geth sniper's shot. Joanna shouted as she opened fire on the Geth hidden among the rocks in the pass below. "Campbell, Alenko, up front, move, move, move! Take up covering positions! Lauriana, Swan, with me, give Campbell and Alenko covering fire!"

While the Turian, Asari, and two specters lay down suppression fire, succeeding in killing two snipers and a rocket trooper, Scott and Alenko raced down into the path and took cover, firing bursts from behind their new cover. Then the team moved forward, slowly forcing the Geth back, and in the end only three troopers escaped.

"Alenko, with me! Left flank! Campbell, you're on point. Vakarian you cover him. Lauriana, Swan, watch our six!" Joanna yelled as she and Kaidan pressed themselves against the flat rock wall on the left side of the path, rifles bared as they proceeded while Scott ran up the center with his sniper rifle ready.

They ran into a larger formation, with a sniper positioned in a tower on the ridge above the defenders. Scott took out the sniper after nearly being hit three times while Garrus and Joanna charged the defenders. Kaidan signaled Kate and Lauriana to move up before joining in while Scott picked off two rocket troopers on one of the ridges.

The fire fight lasted about five minutes, during which Joanna had to use some medi-gel when there was several close calls. The Geth in the pass were soon annihilated entirely, and the six fighters proceeded up the slope towards the final stretch to the main dig site entrance. Joanna said into her communicator. "This is Ground Team A, we are approaching the dig site entrance, prepare that SR Team."

"Acknowledged, the team is on its way." Seraph replied.

Scott paused as the world slowed down once more. 'Not again.'

"Campbell, we're getting those weird readings again, are you…o…..k…." Joker's voice slowed and distorted as the world stopped entirely.

Then Scott started moving, but his body left him behind, as did the entire group. He watched in shock as they proceeded up the path towards a structure. Suddenly a Geth drop ship flew over them and several objects dropped down. Suddenly a fire fight erupted, and Garrus was struck by a pulse shot that vaporized him as he gave a brief scream. By the time the team got to cover on the high ground behind some large crates Kate was hit by a Geth Hunter that leaped down and struck her in the back before shooting her in the head, point blank, vaporizing her skull.

Joanna screamed in frustration and opened fired along with Scott and Alenko, mowing it down, and proceeded to fight off the rest of the Geth. They took out the Hunters and infantry, but the Armature that killed Garrus let loose a great shot that struck Alenko, sending him flying with a hole in his chest. Joanna screamed. "NO!"

She opened fire on the Armature while Lauriana used her biotics to send a crate flying into it.

The Armature recovered as it's shields fell, and fired another shot that dropped Lauriana's barriers and sent her flying. Joanna finally put it down, and she and Scott slowly stepped out into the middle of the massacre, not noticing a hunter creeping above them until it's laser flashed once, and Scott watched as it pierced Joanna's depleted shields and came out through her stomach. She gasped, and looked down at it, and then at Scott before collapsing.

Suddenly there was a flash and Scott gasped. The team was looking at him, Kate waving a hand in front of him.

"He's awake!" Kate said.

"Lieutenant, you had another episode." Joanna said.

"I….There's an ambush up ahead." Scott said. "Hunters, an armature, a few troopers."

"How do you know?" Alenko asked suspiciously.

"I just do." Scott said. "I don't know why I just….I feel it." Kind of a lie, he didn't know why he was shown it, but the last time on Eden Prime it had saved their lives.

He raised his sniper rifle and peered through his scope.

"There." He whispered as he spotted a hunter on the bottom of a cat walk.

He fired and the hunter was torn in half, its shields failing to rise.

"How did you-" Garrus started before the hum of a ship was heard.

"Here it comes! Those crates up there!" Scott took off towards them as a Geth drop ship came into view.

The rest of the team followed him in time to get to cover.

"Damn…" Joanna whispered as an armature dropped with four troopers.

"Told you." Scott raised his rifle and picked off one trooper before taking cover.

"Lauriana, distract the armature, Garrus with me, flank and cover!" Joanna and Garrus crossed to the left side of the battle while the rest gave them cover fire.

They hid behind a stack of crates while Lauriana hit the armature with a crate like in the vision, and Scott picked off another hunter while Garrus used his own rifle and picked off a trooper. Kate gunned down another hunter and a trooper. Alenko used his stasis power to freeze the armature while the rest of the hunters and the last trooper were dealt with. They then focused on the armature, pouring in hundreds of rounds until the stasis wore off and it collapsed in pieces.

Everything was silent.

"Alright Campbell, time to talk, how did you know!" Joanna said as she ran back up to the group with Garrus.

"Joanna-" Scott started before he saw the rest of the team giving him similar glares of suspicion, Kate even raising her gun.

"Ever since I've met you, you've moved faster than any human I know, you've made things float, you've had visions, and now you accurately described an ambush at this precise location." Joanna said. "What are you, a spy? Are you with Saren?"

"No!" Scott said.

"Get that squadron down here and have the Lieutenant ready for transport, I can talk to him back on the ship." Joanna said.

"Joanna-."

"Commander Shepherd." She corrected him.

"Commander, I am not a spy." Scott said. "I don't know how these things are happening. I have been a marine for most of my life and I have never even thought of defecting. These things killed a lot of my friends and destroyed Eden Prime, I cannot forgive that." He looked into her eyes. "Commander, you know me." He pleaded. "Please…don't do this."

Joanna's glare faltered for a moment.

-

Joker was listening to this.

Scott, a traitor…..it was impossible, the guy was in this just as much as anybody on the Normandy was, and he had been nearly killed on Eden Prime. He couldn't be a traitor! But the Phoenix had already sent down a shuttle that held thirteen commandoes and Seraph himself. The Lieutenant would be detained as a traitor and maybe executed.

Joker hadn't known him for long, but he knew Campbell was good.

-

Pressly didn't disagree with Joker.

The kid had some problems, but he was a good soldier, and a damn loyal one at that.

Pressly was good at seeing lies, and he didn't see one.

-

Joanna had felt that she knew Scott right up until today; she thought she could see him clearly, as a Lieutenant who did his job and was good at it. But here she was interrogating him, the man she had sat down with for dinner, the man she had laughed and fought alongside with…the man she kissed. He was clearly upset at the accusations, and even more that Kate was aiming at him. He looked at her and repeated. "I'm not a traitor."

And in that moment when he flipped his visor up, she saw the truth in his eyes. Her anger vanished, and she was afraid she might already be crying beneath her own visor and not even know it yet. She sighed. "….stand down….we'll leave this, for now."

Kate lowered her gun, still glaring at Scott along with the others on the team, minus Lauriana who only looked at him with interest.

"Seraph, change of plans, the Lieutenant stays with us, we're going in, secure the exit for us." Joanna said.

"Affirmative." As the six of them proceeded up a ramp towards a circular hatch a shuttle could be seen descending.

After they went inside, thirteen commandoes made up of five Turians, three Salarians, two Asari, and three humans hopped out, spreading out and setting up a perimeter. Three secured the route the team had taken to enter the area, four more secured the structure, two secured the entry ramp of the dig site, and the last four guarded the shuttle while Seraph himself strode up the ramp to the hatch.

He crossed his arms.

"Now to wait."

This Scott Campbell really was a mystery.

Precisely why Seraph was ordered to observe him.

-

The team proceeded deeper, fighting off a few Geth as they went until they reached an elevator.

"Campbell, Garrus, with me." Joanna said. "The rest of you secure this cat walk for the extraction."

"Yes ma'am." None of them were comfortable with letting Scott go, but obeyed their orders.

The trio took the elevator down.

-

Liara heard more gun fire from above, and saw the Geth out in the dig site take cover as the gun fire got closer.

Suddenly the elevator began to descend, and screeched as it's system detected the bottom of the shaft was gone. It stopped ten feet off the ground, and three figures leaped out and slid down the ramp that the upper cat walk formed whe nit was smashed. It was two humans and a Turian, all in armor and carrying assault weapons.

"Hello? Can you hear me out there, I'm trapped I need help!" She called.

"Liara T'soni?" One human, a female asked.

"Yes."

"Don't be afraid, we're here to extract you." The male human said. "How did this happen?"

"I was trying to activate the barriers to protect myself, and then this happened to me!" Liara cried out. "The controls are here, but the structure is sealed!"

"Is there any other way in?" The Turian asked.

"The mining laser could punch through." The male human said as he stared at the massive laser that lay near the cat walks.

"Alright-" A gun shot rang out and the trio spun. "Geth! Clear them out!"

Liara watched as the male human picked off three Geth using a sniper rifle. The Turian used a pistol to accurately gun down two others while the woman leaped down and sprayed two more with her assault rifle.

The man followed her and rushed out into the dig site, firing. He struck one Geth shock trooper and then grabbed it's gun's muzzle, pulling it forward and striking the synthetic in the lens on its head, smashing it. He then tripped the synthetic and fired into it once, twice, three times! The Turian expertly leaped down and fired his pistol into another Geth trooper as its own bullets impacted is barriers. He got close and jammed his gun against its visor and fired, smashing its head.

The woman gunned down the last two, both snipers, and the fire team took a moment to search the dig site for more, resulting in a gun shot from the Turian before they returned, more shouts and gun fire coming from upstairs. The woman began to operate the laser ,trying to type in the activation code until she finally succeeded.

The laser fired, and a hole was blasted in the floor at the base of the structure.

The three of them ran down the hole and out of sight. Moments later she heard the mechanics of the elevator working.

"We're here!" The man shouted as they ran up behind her.

"Thank you all please let me out!" she begged. "Before that man returns!"

"Man?" the woman asked as the man began to operate the controls.

"A human, he led two marines and Geth with him." Liara said. "He referred to somebody known as 'her' and….well….he is no ordinary human, if he comes back he'll surely take me for the Geth!"

The man succeeded and Liara dropped to the floor.

She stood. "Thank you."

"No problem." The man slid up his visor ,and Liara gasped.

He looked like the man from before, but younger, more rugged, not with a hook nose or snake like features.

"You!" she yelled.

"What?" He blinked.

"You look just like him! Stay away!" She backed away.

"Calm down now." The woman said.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked.

"You came hours ago and killed everybody!" Liara screamed.

"That's impossible, Campbell's been with us this entire time, we just landed barely an hour ago!" the woman objected.

"I know what I saw!" Liara shook her head.

"Calm down." The man said. "You're seeing things; it's probably from being stuck in that thing. Just take a deep breath."

She did so, and breathed out, still shaking as she looked at him.

"Ok, now come on, we need to leave." He said gently.

She nodded and allowed them to lead her out onto the elevator.

"why would they be after me?" She whispered.

"Saren is looking for the conduit, you're an expert on prothean lore and history, so he probably though you would be a good lead." The Turian said as the elevator began to rise.

Suddenly the complex shook. The woman cursed. "That laser must have knocked something loose." She put a hand to her helmet. "Joker! We need evac, tell Seraph to get his men out of there!"

"On the way Commander!" Joker said.

The elevator stopped, and the group looked towards the exit, which had a barrier blocking it, and a Krogan in black armor with five Geth alongside him approached from it.

"Surrender, or don't, it would be more fun." He sneered.

-

"We don't have time for this, charge!" Joanna shouted.

Garrus and Scott snapped their rifles up and fired one shot each into a trooper while Joanna gunned down a shock trooper. The Krogan sprinted forward and knocked Garrus aside, and grabbed Shepherd by the throat while Scott took cover from the last two Geth. The Krogan slammed her into the ground and began to strangle her as Liara watched in horror.

"Joanna!" Scott leaped to his feet, ignoring the Geth fire, and sprinted across the room, slamming into the Krogan and sending him off the human woman. They both crashed to the ground, and Scott whipped out his pistol and fired eight times into the Krogan's gun wrist. The Krogan screamed as his arm was shredded and knocked Scott off, punching him in the stomach and then in the side of the helmet, sending it flying off.

Liara saw the man indeed looked like the man from earlier, but more alive and emotional, and angry. Scott regained is breath as the Krogan slammed into him and sent him flying. Scott slid as Garrus tried to finish off the last two Geth. As the Krogan approached the downed Scott, the marine whipped out a Bowie knife and lunged, landing it into the Krogan's shoulder. It roared and snapped the blade off at the hilt, leaving the blade in its armor and skin. As the barriers recharged, it sent Scott flying again.

Scott rolled to his feet and watched as the Krogan prepared to charge. Scott's eyes widened and his pulse increased as the Krogan charged. Suddenly the green tinge returned to the world, and the Krogan slowed. Scott didn't stop to think, he just flew into action and dodged, and then grabbed his pistol from where it fell and rolled, bringing it up, and fired once, twice, three times, four times, and then the Krogan stumbled as a bullet pierced his shields and armor. Scott fired five more times as the world returned to normal, and the Krogan fell, dead.

Scott gasped for breath, his ribs aching as Joanna helped him up. Joanna whispered. "I believe you."

He managed to smile a bit as Garrus and Liara joined them.

The structure shook again.

"We have to go! Move it!" Joanna yelled before they took off in a full sprint, running out the way they came in.

They stumbled as rocks and metal fell around them.

Soon they were out in the open air, and the Normandy hovered over them. They were soon brought on board and safe as the frigate took off, away from the dig site with Liara and the ground team. The commandoes were also on board with Seraph, who nodded as he approached the team. "Commander Shepherd, Specter Seraph, an honor to meet you."

He shook her hand. Joanna raised an eye brow. "Seraph?"

"A nick name, I don't share my real one." Seraph said.

"I've heard of you, a former C Sec officer like me." Garrus said.

"Garrus Vakarian, I've heard of you too." Seraph said. "The Council wished to show it's support of your mission by having me added to your team."

"Without consulting me?"

"I apologize if you are mad, I only follow my orders and they are that I follow your command Shepherd." Seraph said.

Joanna raised an eye brow, but conceded. "Alright, welcome aboard Seraph, we'll drop your commando team on the Phoenix; we can't afford more cramped space."

"I understand." He said.

"Alright, we'll get to a safe distance and then contact the citadel council; let them know of our success." Joanna said.

"Gee, that'll be interesting." Scott said, ignoring the fact that most of the team still regarded him with suspicion.

"Indeed." Seraph said. "I heard the radio chatter Campbell…the Council will be curious also."

"I'd bet." Scott whispered. He looked at Seraph. "But I can't afford to be pulled off the mission yet."

"I don't think it's an option."

"I need to stay." Scott said.

"And I say he does." Joanna said. "We'll inform them, after we complete our assignments, got it?"

"Yes…Commander." Seraph said.

Obviously he was not happy with the idea of obeying orders now.

Scott couldn't blame him.

And he knew seraph would value the council over Shepherd.

-

"Precognition?" the Turian councilman snorted. "Impossible."

"He accurately described an ambush by an armature, hunters, and infantry." The Salarian said. "I am at least a little interested."

"Aside from being a highly talented soldier and these…visions, I cannot see anything odd about him." The Asari said.

"Still…" the Turian looked at his comrades. "We should pull him off the mission, he could be a threat."

"No, as Shepherd said he is needed." The Asari said. "If he proves to be a danger we shall, but until then we wait and watch for Seraph's next report."

"Very well, but I am summoning Ambassador Udina to discuss this." The Turian said. "In fact he should be here in a few moments."

The human strolled into the private meeting room. "Councilmen?"

"Ambassador, we need to have a discussion, concerning Specter Campbell." The Salarian said. "We also need a few of your soldiers present, starting with Colonel Marissa Rain and Rear Admiral harrier." He was looking at a new data file from the Shadow Broker himself. "Concerning an old project, one I believe is called Origin."

Udina visibly paled a bit.

"Where shall we start?" The Asari asked smoothly.

-

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

"Close call Commander, any longer and we be swimming in molten sulphur." Joker said as Joanna, Scott, Kate, Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Seraph, Kaidan, and Ashley gathered in the CIC. "Just for future reference I don't think the Normandy is fit to land in an exploding volcano. Considering that lava tends to fry our sensors, melt our hull, and make us all explode in a painful, fiery death…just to be clear."

"We almost died and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked in amazement.

"We're used to it, plus he's earned the right to a few laughs." Scott said.

"However badly made they might be." Joanna said.

"I see," Liara said. "It must be a human thing. I do not have a lot of experience with your species." She nodded to Joanna. "But I am very grateful to all of you. You saved my life from the Geth and the human who led them."

"Human? Don't you mean Turian?" Garrus asked. "It's a Turian Specter named Saren who is leading them, not a human."

"But I saw him, spoke to him." Liara said. "He came by twice, once in an attempt to capture me before I accidently sealed myself in, and another to intimidate me. He called himself Paxton Fettle."

"Fettle? I heard of him." Garrus said. "Back on the citadel, I was in the C Sec academy and an officer mentioned a recent series of murders and raids conducted by humans in black armor and carrying colonial marine weaponry. The Alliance has denied involvement, but I saw images of them."

"Alright, so Saren has an army of humans with him, probably trying to discredit the Alliance further." Joanna said. "But what we need to know is this, what is the Conduit?"

"I only know that it is connected to the extinction fifty thousand of your human years ago, the very core of my area of expertise. I have spent most of my life researching it, but with little success." Liara admitted.

"We have our own theories on how they 'disappeared'." Joanna said.

"With all due respect Commander, I have heard many theories. The only problem is the ability to find evidence to support those theories, as the Protheans left little behind, almost as if someone wished for us to know only the most basic of information of the species and culture." Liara said. "Almost as if another faction came after the extinction and swept the galaxy of evidence. But the amazing part is this; my studies have discovered that the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization, nor the first to vanish. The cycle began long ago before them."

"If the Protheans weren't the first species, than which species was?" Scott asked.

"There is even less on those who came before them." Liara said. "I cannot prove it despite knowing I am right. This entire galaxy has gone through a cycle of extinction, where a mighty civilization rises up and controls it for a brief time, and then suddenly and unexpectedly is snuffed out of existence. They started from a single world and controlled this entire galaxy by climbing over the work of those before them. Even their most brilliant technological developments such as the Citadel and relays are based off a design made before the Protheans, those who vanished just like countless races before them. I am unsure as to how this extinction occurs at all, but I am certain it occurs."

"Here's one way," Joanna said. "They were killed off in an act of genocide by a race of sentient machines, the Reapers."

"How you do know of…I haven't….where is your evidence of this?" Liara asked.

"A damaged prothean beacon on Eden Prime." Joanna said. "It gave me a vision, burned it right into my mind. I tried to figure it out, but even with a cipher another Asari gave me on Feros I haven't had luck deciphering it."

"A vision? It makes sense, beacons like that were designed to transmit information across the Prothean Empire and into the mind of the user; in this case you received a message that had been left in it." Liara said. "Commander…if it is not against your wishes, I am adept at psychological tactics and treatments most Asari doctors and scientists possess-I understand Officer Lauriana possesses a similar affinity but…I excel at unstable sections of memory such as these visions."

"You should rest first; you were in that thing for a long time." Joanna said. "I want you to let Dr Chakwas take a look at you."

"Yes…I understand commander." Liara said as she stood. "I shall report to you after my examination." She left.

"Now for the next topic." Wrex growled as he looked at Scott.

"No." The entire group looked at Joanna.

"Commander-?"

"We will not interrogate Lieutenant Campbell."

"But Shepherd-"

"You have your orders!" Joanna snapped. "Lauriana, I will be monitoring your session with Campbell. Everybody else but Swan, Seraph, Campbell, and Lauriana clear the CIC immediately and report to your assigned stations, no questions!"

The stern voice she used persuaded them to obey quickly.

Campbell sat down as Joanna, Seraph, and Kate met across the room, Lauriana staring between him and them.

"Commander, I still believe the council should be made aware of this." Seraph said.

"And I say that they can wait." Joanna said. "Before we tell them anything we find out about him, I find out everything about him."

"As you wish Commander." Seraph said. "but should he prove to be a danger, I will take action."

"And I won't stop you." Joanna said before she looked at Scott and Lauriana. "Campbell, Lauriana will do another meld with you, and she will be looking deeper this time, past a few headaches and visions. I want to know everything that's connected to what happened down there when you 'predicted' that ambush."

Scott nodded. "I won't stop her commander."

"Good." Joanna said. "If I'm right, these visions are stable and clear, not like the one the beacon gave me, so Lauriana should be good for it."

"I am Commander." Lauriana nodded as she approached Scott and had him stand.

Her eyes became entirely pitch black. "Open your mind to me Lieutenant, embrace eternity!"

The world went dark.

-

"NO!!!"

"You will be a god among men."

"Where are you taking him?!"

"Origin-"

"Alma-"

"Wade-"

"Armacham-"

"Two thousand-seven-"

"God among men-"

"My baby…."

….

There it was again, the young female voice.

"My baby…."

"You're safe now…."

"Don't let them hurt me!"

"Hurry." A rushed whisper as Scott ran through the corridors of a dimly lit hospital.

A scream- Jin! Wait, who is Jin?

NO!

Scott raised a gun in his hand, not the Specter issue assault rifle or sniper rifle but an old Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun, or a variant of it. The world distorted and charred, monstrous humanoids flew at him, he opened fire-

"Welcome brother…." The snake voice! Paxton- wait, the man Liara mentioned?

"Ah….we have a guest." The hall melted away, and Scott stood in a black void.

"So long I've waited to talk to you…and where is our sister?" A flash- Kate- and then a man stood in front of him.

"You." Scott whispered.

"In the flesh…or not so much." The man who had hit Scott in the head back in the tunnel on Feros said as he approached him.

"Back away!" Scott said as he reached for his gun-only to find nothing, he was in his fatigues.

"This isn't what she wants brother, she expected far more from you." The man, Paxton Fettle said. "She wants retribution on those who wronged her, she wants her life back, and we can do that."

"Who is she?!" Scott yelled. "Who the hell are you?! Why are you calling me brother!?"

"Oh how you've been taken from your roots." Paxton sighed. "I pity you my brother, I truly do, but if you do not come around, I will be forced to kill you." It was only then, when Scott saw the gleam in Paxton's blue eyes, the same one Scott had each time he was about to attack, that Scott saw the similarities between himself and the man in front of him.

"What are you?" Scott whispered.

"The answers are within your grasp brother; all you need to do is reach out to them and take them." Paxton said. "If you can, I will….open a few doors for you, and perhaps spare the wretched alien that invades your consciousness."

Lauriana. Suddenly the Asari appeared on the ground, lying unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Scott yelled.

"She is treading in the domain meant for gods among mortals; she will pay the price unless you choose to use your power." Paxton said. "Now…take your answers."

Scott stared at him in shock. "How?!"

"Focus brother…use your birth right." Paxton said. "You have used it before, but on reflex, by accident, you must use it like you use a gun."

A gun….a sniper rifle appeared in Scott's hands. He aimed it at Paxton. "Tell me what's going on, now!"

"You begin to learn brother, the edge of the universe can be reached, if only you have the capacity to bring it to you rather than traverse the distance to it!" Paxton said before they appeared in the main deck of the Normandy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think he's telling you to think outside the box." Garrus said as he passed, vanishing into a black cloud that swallowed him and vanished in a split second before Scott could reply.

"But it doesn't make sense!"

"Precisely, you need to think outside of facts and the reality you know." Liara said as she passed and exited out through the doors to the CIC where she was swallowed by a cloud.

"Think about it, he's your brother." Wrex grunted as he passed. "Think Campbell, what does he do?"

"Hit me on the head with a 2x4?" Scott snapped as Wrex vanished. "Stop with the games!"

"He's not causing this, you're wondering what we would say." Kaidan said as he passed with Ashley, holding one of her hands in his own. "And I say you need to consider something a child might."

"Something you dream of!" Ashley called over her shoulder before she and Alenko were swallowed.

"Dream?" Scott blinked.

"In a dream, anything can happen mate." Kurt said as he passed, in a flight suit.

"Nothing is impossible." Kate said as she strolled towards him, not being swallowed like the others.

"Because it's your mind that creates it," Jade said as she playfully punched Scott in the shoulder. "You control it, you create it, you can do anything with it, right El-Tee?"

"Because it's your mind," Rose said, reclining in a chair. "And the mind's capabilities are great."

"Just look at me." Kaidan passed through, using his biotics to levitate several metallic spheres over him. "But I'm pretty much at a dead end now."

"The way all biotics are." Kate said as she crossed her arms.

"But you're beyond it." Cerin said as she passed through with Pressly, who nodded to Scott.

"Stronger than the snake freak is." Pressly said.

"You just need to open your eyes." Suddenly Seraph strolled through the scene with a squadron of commandoes behind him as they marched down towards the cockpit, vanishing in black clouds again.

"And control your power." Joanna was strolling up to him, not clad in her marine armor or casual clothes, but in a black dress. Her hair was longer, and she had a un-Joanna like sway in her walk. She placed one hand on his left shoulder. "Think real hard, Campbell." She breathed into his ear. "It's right in front of you." She wrapped her other arm around his neck, tilted her head up, and pressed her lips against his.

Then it all sank away, and Scott was with Lauriana in a void now. Paxton appeared. Do you understand yet brother?"

"Partially," Scott looked at him. "Now do me a favor…get the hell out of my mind and leave Lauriana alone." He sent a quick mental command and Paxton blinked in surprise before shattering into millions of pieces. Scott looked at Lauriana, and tested his control by waking her up.

"Campbell….I saw everything, heard everything…what was that?" Lauriana asked.

"I don't know…but I'm guessing 'brother' might have some more clues." Scott said.

-

"We must inform the council of this." Seraph said.

"I said we will not until the Noveria mission is complete!" Joanna snarled. "And if necessary we withhold it until this whole thing is over!"

"Commander, these new factors, Campbell's contact with the fugitive Paxton Fettle is clear evidence that he is no regular human." Seraph said. "Who is to say he is not a threat to this mission?"

"Because I trust him," Joanna said. "That's why."

"From what I have seen of his memories he has some very interesting feelings for you." Lauriana said.

Scott stared at the Asari in shock and rage. "Lauriana…"

"That is not essential." Joanna said.

"Specters are required to maintain themselves in a professional way," Seraph said. "This had better not be what I believe it is."

"It isn't." Scott said. "It was some sicko messing with my mind and playing with my memories of Shepherd." He wasn't sure if that was the truth or the biggest lie he ever made. 'Damn it all! I feel like some horny teenager telling his parents he got a girl pregnant!'

"Either way…how is this Paxton Fettle connected to you?" Seraph asked.

"He constantly referred to Campbell as 'brother', and mentioned they had a 'sister'." Lauriana said. "I saw a brief image of Lieutenant Swan when he said that."

Kate blinked as she heard this. "What? I'm an only child!"

"I will keep this confidential as ordered Shepherd, but I will look into their history, I may need your clearance to open Alliance records, they don't trust Turians over in Sol too much." Seraph said.

"I'm also interested in what this Fettle has to do with Swan and Campbell." Joanna said sternly. "Campbell, Swan, you're both confined to the infirmary for regular patrols of the surrounding systems."

"Me?" Kate stood. "Commander-"

"A precaution, I want you to keep an eye on him." Joanna said. "I trust you Campbell, but obviously Specter Hard ass here isn't going to let us go around with you on board unless he has assurances."

"I…I understand." Scott said.

"Good." Joanna said. "And I'm sorry Campbell, but I'll need you to surrender your fire arm." Scott unfolded his pistol and gave it to her without hesitation. "Thank you…Lieutenant, escort him down and have Chakwas vacate the infirmary for you two until further notice. You can let Campbell out when I call for him."

"Yes ma'am." Kate said.

-

Scott didn't feel betrayed, but he felt hurt. He knew Shepherd was throwing Seraph a bone with this decision, but for some reason something inside him shattered when she ordered he be restrained down here. It didn't make it any better that Kate was standing with her pistol out and at her side, watching his every move. He crossed his arms as he began to pace along the infirmary to pass the time. He soon resorted to counting the seconds, minutes, and then hours.

By the time he had been in the room for two hours, three minutes, and fourteen seconds two marines opened the doors. "Commander Shepherd will see Lieutenant Campbell now."

"Alright, I'm coming." Scott let them lead him out and across the mess area, to the Commander's quarters.

One opened the doors while the other watched Scott, one hand gripping his pistol as Scott stepped inside.

The doors closed behind him, leaving him in the room with Joanna, who was typing away at her computer. She looked up at him, getting to her feet. "Lieutenant, good to see you're on time."

"Commander," Scott nodded stiffly.

"Scott, please, I didn't make that decision lightly." Joanna said. "But Seraph is hounding me, he's in line for now but I suspect he'll have the urge to report this to the council. I managed to dodge them asking about your absence by saying you and Swan were assisting Chakwas with a surgery that several of our marines took."

"I'm not mad Joanna," Scott said. "I understand."

"No…I'm sorry." Joanna said. "I've persuaded him to back off for now, we can continue with our mission, we're following a few leads around the surrounding quadrants. We'll be dropping into the Sparta system first to search for some missing marines from the 5th Fleet. After that we'll be performing some other 'services' for alliance command"

"That sounds exactly like them to give us the crap missions." Scott said.

"Nevertheless, orders are orders, and despite being Specters we owe the alliance our loyalties also." Joanna said. "I'll be taking you, Kate, Kaidan, Tali, and Garrus down with me. Get your gear Lieutenant, and be in the hangar when we enter Sparta."

Scott nodded. "Yes ma'am." He turned to leave, but she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott…..I don't know how you can do all of these amazing things….but I don't care." They looked at each other. "You're old squad mates have served with you for years, you've saved our lives on several occasions, and….god I don't know why, I just believe you when you say you don't know what it is."

Scott smiled. "Thanks you Joanna."

She cracked a smile. "One more thing before you go."

Scott blinked as she kissed him on the cheek like she had days ago.

"Good job down there Lieutenant." She said as she gently maneuvered him out of her room.

Scott stared at her as the door closed. He made a mental note to try doing more of his impressive feats from now on. And now he had a feeling he'd be able to do them more often. He turned to the empty lunch table, where a glass of water was left. He looked around, and then focused on it, taking slow, deep breaths, and making sure to control his breathing as he reached out. The cup slowly began to float several inches off the table, and then hovered to Scott's hand where he caught it.

He smiled, and took a sip from the full cup before heading off to the elevator.

After he left, Crewman Lesley came back from the medical bay, stretching before he noticed his drink was gone. "Hey, who stole my drink?"

-

"Approaching Drop Point Alpha, Commander," Joker said over the radio. "Response Teams are ready if you need any help."

"Hopefully we won't need them." Joanna said as she climbed into the Mako and got into the driver's seat. "All ready?"

"Ready." Kaidan and Garrus said at once.

"We're good to go ma'am." Scott said as he climbed in and took the gunner seat.

"Ready." Kate said.

"Alright, prepare to drop." Joanna said as her visor slid down over her face.

The hangar doors opened, revealing the sandy world of Edolus, where the colonial marines had gone missing. Joanna gunned the Mako forward and it flew out of the hangar of the hovering frigate and fell towards the earth below. The thrusters burned to life and slowed the descent until it softly touched down. Garrus looked at the radar. "Perfect positioning Joker, we're barely half a klick from it, just over those dunes ahead."

Joanna gunned the Mako forward. "Alright, keep your eyes open Campbell, this place is known for having Thresher Maws and you know how much I hate those!"

Scott smiled. "Don't worry Commander; I've got your back."

End of chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

"Commander, I can now see why you hate Thresher Maws." Scott said as he wiped an odd liquid off his visor.

"Good, a life lesson." Joanna said as she, Kate, and Kaidan stepped back and watched as Scott, Garrus, and Tali were hosed off by several crew members.

"We'll empty the medical bay for you so you can clean off anything else Tali." Joanna promised the annoyed Quarian.

"Thank you, Commander." She said as she wiped water off her visor.

The three members of the team had been the ones to get out of the Mako to investigate the corpses and vehicle of the colonial marine squadron that had been slaughtered by the Thresher Maw. They had also been victim to a glob of slobber the Thresher Maw spat out when it roared at them after popping up in front of them and sending the Mako flying. Luckily it was intact and the trio had managed to take cover on the Colonial Marines' vehicle while Joanna manoeuvre around, Kaidan manning the gun and after ten minutes dunned down the Thresher Maw, allowing the tea to evacuate to the Normandy where they got a much needed shower.

Seraph actually chuckled. "Are all your missions like this?"

"Only when they involve a Maw, trust me." Joanna said.

"I'll take your word for it." Seraph said.

-

For the next week, they followed several leads on distress signals, tracking the humanitarian supremacy group Cerberus which was responsible for the death of Admiral Kahoku, the commanding officer of the marines that had been killed, and handling a hostage situation while Joanna had to negotiate with a biotic 'prophet', a former Major of the Alliance Marines who had become violent. In the mean time they had to handle another hostage situation involving a group of drugged human scientists that the fire team had to avoid gunning down and had to protect at the same time from unfriendly forces. All the while, to put a cherry on top of the cake, Scott was spit on by 'another' Thresher Maw while the team had investigated a crashed probe.

The Normandy returned to the citadel for several repairs and to refuel after finally reporting all of their findings and getting several congratulations for their deeds. Seraph had proven himself to be a proficient fighter like all Spectres were, but still refused to reveal his real name to anyone, even Joanna. He and Garrus or Wrex sparred once in a while, usually ending with Seraph defeating them, but Garrus managed to outsmart him once on the day they landed at the citadel when Seraph agreed the two fighters could use objects around them to fight. Garrus had chosen to take Scott's jacket, which had been lying on the weapons' table while Scott repaired his sniper rifle and had used it by twisting it around Seraph's arm and forcing it behind Seraph at an angle that left Seraph with little momentum. When the older Turian tried to bring his right foot up to knock Garrus away, Garrus used his own movement against him, moving forward and forcing Seraph's arm into an even worse position and caused the Spectre to fall.

As the surrounding crew cheered, Seraph laughed as Garrus helped him up, passing Scott his jacket. "Very good Vakarian!" He clapped him on the shoulder. "You could make a fine spectre some day!"

"It was just a lucky move Spectre Seraph; I do not believe I will have much luck again." Garrus said.

"Still, Spectres are not meant to make mistakes or allow them to be overtaken, and I just made a mistake by not counting that last move as a threat." Seraph said. "I won't let it happen again, count on it, but for now the victory is yours."

In the end Scott began to like Seraph a little more when he wasn't all wound up like a toy soldier, and even managed to get the guy to talk once, when they were on the citadel at a firing range in the presidium reserved for Spectre use only. Scott was using a training pistol filled with a 200 round clip rather than the regular sized clip for a pistol, as was Seraph and any other Spectre that trained in the firing range. After fifteen minutes of firing and readjusting their optics or aim, their clips ran dry and as they went to replace them Seraph spoke. "I apologize if I have come off as rather rude or as-I believe the human term is an…ass hole to you Spectre Campbell, I only have the mission's best interests in mind, and it is not every day I see a human predict a Geth ambush precisely and to the letter before learning he may be connected to a wanted criminal." He looked at Scott as he slid a clip into his training pistol. "I am hoping we could still work together."

Scott looked up at the Turian and shrugged. "Don't worry about it Seraph, if you get to know me then you'll realize I don't prefer to hold grudges. Besides, I can guess that any other spectre might have gone against Joanna's wishes and reported me to the council anyways."

"Speaking of Commander Shepherd," Seraph said as he slid a clip into his pistol before joining Scott back at the firing range. "I am still worried. Are you two…close?"

"As friends, yes," Scott said before he fired twice. "Not much else if you're wondering. I've been in the marines for the better part of a decade and a half; I don't easily let myself get distracted." Partially a lie to a question he didn't know the answer to.

"That is good, again I only wish for the mission to be successful, that we can both agree upon." Seraph said before he fired four times in quick succession. "Retract!" The holographic targets of Geth troops floated down from the end of the range and showed where the training bullets he passed through them. The computer confirmed that both Spectres had made one kill each. "Extend and replace!" The VI in charge of maintaining the Firing range returned the images to their proper place and replaced them with images of undamaged Geth. "I again apologize if you believe I am crossing over into personal boundaries."

"Any officer would be asking me this without an apology." Scott said before he fired twice again, the computer showing he had dealt damage to his target's left leg and right arm, reducing its combat efficiency to 64 percent. Another shot struck the visor and the holographic target vanished, replaced with a new one. "And they don't have the authority to go over the law."

"Still, I may be a spectre but I see the value of having friends." Seraph said before firing three times, striking his target in the chest twice and in the visor once.

"Here I thought Kate, Joanna and I were the only smart ones still alive." Scott said. "That Nihlus guy seemed smart enough aside from trusting Saren enough to turn his back."

"I knew Nihlus, he was a good and loyal soldier, trained under Saren for years, and there wasn't any reason not to trust him at the time. So as far as he was concerned he was with a trusted comrade." Seraph replied before firing once, scoring a third kill before Scott repeated this and evened the score out.

"I suppose you have a point." Scott said. "Look, just don't worry about me. I know I have a few weird things about me, but I'm good with a gun, I'm loyal to the Alliance and Commander Shepherd, so if she's loyal to the council than so am I." He fired twice. "Besides, I was on Eden Prime for a long time, stuck in a small outpost and running around in a Mako for six hours a day to earn about 30 000 credits a year. I doubt I'd have any spare time to contact the mysterious Geth and arrange for a planetary invasion when I barely knew a tenth of the planet, and I hadn't been in the area where the beacon was until the invasion itself."

"That is a good point, or perhaps an alibi." They both stared at each other before Seraph chuckled. "Don't worry Campbell; I'll take your word for it for now, until I am sure you're a threat I will treat you as a comrade in arms."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Scott mumbled before he fired once. "I like that term."

"With good reason," Seraph said. "It is not a fun pass time to be accused of being a spy." He fired three times.

"Well, guess you can make an accurate decision on our next mission then." Scott said.

"We can't go to Noveria until we have confirmation that Matriarch Benezia has been seen there," Seraph pointed out as Scott placed his training pistol down. "Are you calling it quits?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the Normandy." Scott said. "Lauriana still gets to look into my mind, see if she can locate Fettle. The bastard's creeping me out enough already; the sooner we find him the sooner I get him out of my head."

As Scott collected his gear, Seraph said. "I can understand that-" He paused as his communicator beeped. "Spectre Seraph, go ahead." He paused as somebody spoke to him. "Campbell, that was C Sec, they have a situation down in the Wards by a lab structure belonging to one…Armacham Corporation."

"Armacham, that sounds familiar." Scott said. "What is it?"

"They say they are being engaged by humans in human alliance uniforms, but human officers have denied ever seeing troops using weapons like the ones these attackers are." Seraph said. "Shepherd will meet us there with the team; C Sec is going in heavy, get your equipment ready."

Scott nodded. "Lead the way."

-

An hour later the two Spectres got off of a C Sec gun ship that had dropped them and eight officers off on a street down from a large building with the Armacham logo on it. Dozens of C Sec officers were surrounding the building, some firing in through windows or being fired upon. Two gunships floated around the building, once in a while a side gunner firing a heavy machine gun through a window. They approached the C Sec blockade where Joanna and the entire group were gathered. She had Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Liara, Kaidan, Ashley, Lauriana, Kurt, Rosalie, Cerin, Harrison, Jade, and Kate with her, all of them ducked behind a metal barricade that was set up as gun fire came from the front entrance.

"Campbell, Seraph, about time!" Joanna shouted as they crouched next to her.

"What's the sit rep?!" Scott shouted over the gun fire.

"Unknown amount of hostiles, possibly two or three platoons," Joanna shouted. "They have the vehicle entrances covered and the ground entrances blocked off, and they chase away any gunships we try to get near them with heavy machine turrets they've set up, looks like they have heavy units also!"

"How did this many armed men get onto the citadel?!" Seraph shouted. "And with alliance N7 armour along with assault weaponry and heavy weaponry no less?!"

"We don't know, but they aren't alliance personnel!" Joanna shouted before an Asari in C Sec SWAT armour crouched next to them, gripping an assault rifle.

"Captain Dahlia Cole, I'm in charge here!" The Asari, obviously part human and barely in her twenties yelled over the gun fire before firing a burst of her own over the barricade and then facing the gathered group again. "I have an opening for you all to take, but we need to move quickly! I have one heavy gun ship in bound to run a strafe over the 17th floor, after that we'll use the distraction to deploy a team onto the roof so they can move downwards and clear out the hostiles, we need six of you on the gun ship that makes the drop!"

"Alright then, I'll take Alenko, Williams, Jade, Wrex, and Tali." Joanna said.

"As soon as you make your move, we'll deploy a secondary team in through the lower vehicle entry way with heavy infantry support!" Cole shouted. "And then we'll a third team through the loading dock entrance on the 10th floor when you have them preoccupied!"

"Campbell, you're in charge of Bravo Team!" Joanna shouted. "Take Garrus, Cerin, Harrison, Liara, and Romero! Swan, Seraph, you'll take Lauriana and Clanton and a team through the loading docks when I give the signal!" Joanna faced Cole. "After we've done our parts, storm the lobby and clear out the building!"

Cole nodded. "We'll keep them distracted long enough for you!"

-

Within ten minutes Joanna, her five team mates, and six C Sec SWAT Operators were on a gun ship that was trailing behind another gun ship that was charging up its automatic chin gun as they approached the Armacham building. Joanna said into her radio. "This is Alpha Team; Gunner is ready for strafing run."

"This is Bravo, we're in position." Scott replied.

"This is Charlie, waiting on standby." Kate said.

"Alright then, we're clear to begin assault." Joanna said. "Gunner, you may begin strafing run, go, go, go!"

"Acknowledged Alpha Leader, beginning strafing run," The pilot of the gunship said. "Guns, guns, gun." The chin gun opened fire as the drop ship began to angle itself for the attack. Dozens of bullets pierced windows and thin walls and struck black clad humans within on the seventeenth floor of the building.

"Alpha Deployment is ago." The pilot of Joanna's drop ship said as the craft ascended.

Several of the humans returned fire, but their bullets reflected off of the kinetic barriers of Gunner as it flew past. By the time the humans were organized, Joanna had hopped off of the gunship above along with the assault team. She readied her assault rifle as the roof top entrance opened and eight men in black N7 like armour rushed out, firing assault rifles. The C Sec officers and Joanna's team returned fire, taking cover as their barriers flashed.

-

"Bravo, you are ago, move in!" Cole yelled.

"Acknowledged," Scott yelled. "Bravo Team, moving in!"

He rushed around a corner and down a ramp towards the lower parking lot level. His barrier flashed as the humans within opened fire, but he leaped through the air, landed, and rolled behind a car, his rifle in hand. He fired several bursts from his cover and gunned down two of the men. Then he used what he called his 'Slow Mo' effect, which he had become used to, and watched as the world slowed down until bullets were so slow he could see them move. He leaped from cover and over the front of the car, moving slower than the bullets but angling himself so three flew over him and two flew under him as he leaped and landed between the first and second car and fired another burst that sent down another man as the rest of Bravo began to move in, assisted by half a dozen C Sec officers like Alpha was.

Two officers were gunned down and one was wounded, but Bravo managed to clear the lower lot of the humans within four minutes, allowing C Sec SWAT operators to secure the level while Scott took his team up the elevator to the first floor. As soon as it opened they came out into a corridor where two men stood guard. They opened fire and took cover as Scott led his five team members out of the elevator. The two men put up a fight for six minutes before Scott nailed one in the head and Garrus did the same with the next.

-

Alpha was now on the top floor, the 20th, and was pinned by a full squadron of thirteen men. She had left the C Sec officers to secure the roof while she and her team stormed the building's top floors. She managed to fire a burst and kill one man while her team dealt with seven more over the course of the fire fight before the last five men began to retreat to Elevator B and took it down to the 17th floor. By the time Joanna reached the controls they had locked the elevator. She cursed. "We'll have to take the stairs. Alenko, Jade, stand guard and cover our exit, the rest of you with me!"

Four of the six rushed to the stair well entrance and began to move down two people at a time.

-

On the 7th floor, Harland Wade watched the fight over the cameras. He focused on the parking lot fight, and saw him, Scott Campbell, who had saved his life only a few weeks ago. He smiled. "Welcome to Armacham Scott."

"Harland," Harland turned as a man in a business suit approached, gripping an assault rifle that was covered with blood of the replica the man took it from. "We have to go, my team's being slaughtered."

"Very well agent Dominic." Harland stood. "Lead the way."

-

Scott's team was now on the fourth floor while C Sec secured the three floors below them, they moved in teams of two at a time. Scott and Garrus reached a set of double doors, and Scott slid his hand over the motion sensor and opened it. Immediately they both opened fire while Scott yelled. "HEAVY!" The two back pedalled while their team mates took up positions.

A mech stomped through the door way, standing at 9 feet high and armed with two rocket launchers and a chin mounted gun. It did not look bipedal, but more like a frog, with two legs and one blockish section that served as the body with the launchers and the chin gun attached to it. It fired a salvo of missiles, but Liara threw u pa barrier that took the barrage. She cringed and fell to one knee. "Get back!"

The team retreated down the hall while Liara held the barrier for two more salvos before joining them. They all hid around the two corners at the end of the hall. Scott and Cerin fired two bursts each at the robot, and didn't succeed in much. But then Harrison un-shouldered something and began to assemble it.

"What is that?" Liara asked as she gripped her pistol.

"This, is a heavy weapon, to be accurate it is a grenade launcher." Harrison said. "I'm the Squad's Heavy Weapons Specialist for a reason; I don't just wear a fancy name tag that says I carry around big freaking cannon." He then hefted the M-100 grenade launcher, loading it and then placed it up on his right shoulder. "Alright, keep the big guy distracted and I'll handle him!"

"Right, suppressing fire, keep that thing pinned in one place!" Scott yelled.

Five of the six fighters instantly spread out into the hall, half crouched and fired while Harrison got a lock on the mech while it fired a salvo of missiles Liara knocked away with one swipe of her right hand, creating a mass effect field that knocked the missiles into the walls and ceiling. Corporal Harrison squeezed the trigger and fired once, twice, three times, four times, five times, soon a full ten times. The first three struck the mech and made it tumble back, the percussion grenades making its barrier flash brightly before the fourth took it out entirely. The fifth and six made dents in the armour, the seventh hit one of the missile tubes and detonated it, the eight striking one leg and making the mech lean to one side, and the last two HE percussion rounds shattered the mech into dozens of pieces.

"Move forward!" Scott yelled. "Romero, take point!"

Kurt rushed forward, his pistol levelled at the doors. He slowly opened them again and peeked through. "Clear!" He stepped through, aiming the pistol around what looked like a large mainframe room that was the size of the Normandy hangar bay, with enough space for about ten mechs. The six of them spread out, crouching as they held their rifles at the ready. Scott spotted a stair well and signalled for Cerin and Liara to scout it out. The two women rushed up the stairs, Cerin covering Liara with her rifle as the Asari advanced, shakily holding up her pistol.

"Romero, secure the north stair well." Scott said. "Garrus, with me to the elevator, disable access controls so our friends don't try taking it down to here." They had done this with the first, second, and third floors also while C Sec secured them.

"It's disabled." The Turian reported after a minute of hacking the system with his Omni tool.

"This is Team Bravo; we've secured the fourth floor." Scott said into his radio.

"Alright, Charlie Team begin insertion." Joanna said over her radio. "Heading down to the 18th floor now."

"Acknowledged, Charlie Team is being deployed into 10th floor vehicle dock." Kate said.

"Bravo, head to the fifth floor and take the elevator up, rendezvous with Charlie and initiate clearing operation." Joanna said. "C Sec will handle everything between the 5th and 10th."

"Right, we're moving out." Scott said. "Bravo team to fifth floor!"

The team moved up the stairs and immediately came under fire from more soldiers. Taking cover behind a makeshift barrier comprised of tables and crates, they returned fire. Scott immediately took in the battle ground. Narrow hall, five troops with automatic weapons edged in down the hall, 50 feet between the barriers both groups were using...and a door behind his team's barrier that led to another corridor. He said. "Hold them here, I'll flank them! Cerin, with me!"

He and the corporal moved into the hall, rifles at the ready while Garrus, Harrison, Liara, and Kurt stalled the defenders. Scott took a right, passing many abandoned offices, some of which contained dead humans or aliens, others with bullet holes covering the walls and floor, one with grenade damage, and one with two humans waiting in it that Cerin cleared with a grenade. He and Cerin soon had flanked around the five defenders, reduced to four by Bravo team. They both immediately opened fire, gunning down one soldier before the other three turned and returned fire.

Scott managed to pop into cover in an office, but Cerin was caught in the left shoulder, spinning her around and then a bullet to her right thigh sent her down with a cry of pain. She managed to manipulate her fall so she was partially behind a crate that she dragged herself entirely behind and out of sight while Scott fired a burst at the trio of soldiers. They were beginning to close in on Cerin, firing timed bursts that kept both of them, specifically Scott in cover. Scott watched as they got closer, and clenched is teeth as he tried to fire another burst, but a spray of bullets forced him into cover again.

Cerin would be dead in twenty seconds if he didn't act, now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out like he had with the drink of water back on the Normandy. Except this time he focused on something else, anything within reach big enough to cause damage. A few pieces of furniture and some crates began to jerk around, screeching across the floor and stopping at random. The soldiers paused as they saw this. One spoke, his voice filtered by his helmet. "This is Oscar Three, under attack by hostile Biotic-" The man was cut off when a crate slammed into his face, making a spider web crack in his visor and sending him to the floor before a table flew off the ground and slammed the second man into the wall, pinning him by the chest and pushing with bone shattering force, which Scott confirmed when he heard sickening cracks and the soldier's screams.

The third man yelled as he retreated towards the elevator. "Oscar three under attack! Oscar Three under attack, fifth floor is compromised! Pulling out to-" He was stopped when Scott stepped out from cover with his sniper rifle and blew his head open with one shot that pierced the man's shields. He then took out his pistol and put the other two men down before he looked to Cerin, who was now unconscious where she lay against the crate, bleeding out. Scott said into his radio. "Bravo, move up! Cerin is wounded. Repeat: Cerin is wounded!"

Moments later the other four members of Bravo Team leaped over the barricade, and Liara began to look over Cerin's wounds. "She will be alright, but I need to get her out of here."

"Romero, Harrison, go with them." Scott said. "Garrus, with me, we're heading up to meet with Charlie."

Kurt picked Cerin up in his arms while Liara and Harrison cleared the barricade away from him as he walked. Scott and Garrus moved towards the elevator, where Garrus hit the 'call' button and stood back, rifle aimed at the closed doors, Scott covering him from the left with his own rifle. The doors opened, and they moved into view, rifles jammed through the open doors...and found an elevator with four security guards strewn about it, bloody and disfigured. Scott lowered his rifle. "Damn...."

He took one cautious step inside, and crouched, folding his rifle up as he felt for a pulse on one guard. Before he touched his neck, the Turian began to sputter and cough out blood. Scott said. "This one's still alive! Garrus!" He spun, and Garrus was on the floor, his rifle next to him. Scott got to his feet. "Garrus?!"

"Now we're all alone again." Scott looked at the Turian guard, the one that had spoken and was no longer coughing out blood but stood up slowly, towering over Scott.

"Sir?" Scott took a step back, gripping his rifle.

"Do you not recognize me?" The turian's voice changed to a more smooth and serpentine tone. "Brother, I am truly hurt."

"Paxton Fettle." Scott whispered. "What have you done to Garrus?"

"Nothing, I just needed to speak with you privately brother."

"Don't call me that." Scott said. "Last I checked my name's Campbell, yours is Fettle. I'm calm and sane Campbell, and you're fucked up Fettle." He raised his rifle. "And now you're under arrest."

The Turian's skin seemed to melt off, revealing Paxton Fettle in a security uniform beneath it. "Brother, do you think I would let myself be in such danger? You don't know me at all."

"Obviously, and I'm not eager to learn anything besides your coffin size." Scott said.

"These men are mine brother, you must stop this."

"You're men are killing innocent people."

"Innocent?!" Suddenly Scott's rifle was tugged out of his grip. "Do the innocent lock up your mother, do they use her as an experiment?! Do they force her to bear children at such a young age?! I am disgusted with my very own existence because it brought her pain!"

"Brought who pain?"

"Her...." Paxton hissed.

"Who?" Scott demanded as Paxton took one step towards him, which Scott countered by taking one step back.

"Mother....the apocalypse, the one who shall change all that we have come to know." Paxton spread his hands. "She shall make humanity pay for its crimes, and she shall burn this entire galaxy with it." The world began to distort around Scott as he felt a wave of nausea. "A war is coming brother. I have seen it. Fire in the streets, cities reduced to ashes, forests burning, oceans of blood, fields of bone, and atop it, crucified for all those who still live to see shall be her torturers. And then all shall know that it is the fault of these people that all life now suffers. And it is because she demands vengeance for what was done to her, vengeance for the pain, the sorrow, for taking us from her!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, my mother is dead-"

"Do not say that! You must listen for her brother, open your ears and you can hear her cries! She begs to be released, to take back what was stolen from her! To kill the wrong doers, to retake her place in the sun light!" Paxton looked to the ceiling, spreading his arms. "She called to me once, when I was ten, when these humans let me see these finely tuned servants that you have slaughtered for the first time. She was angry, but glad to see me for the first time. She came to me from the darkness and gave me one plea. Kill them she said, kill them all, they all will die ,they all deserve to die!"

'This guy is a nut job.' Scott thought as he cautiously reached for his shot gun. "Paxton...what is mother's name?"

"A name that echoes the beauty of the universe a thousand times over, a name that shall be known as the new angel of death by all of the races! Alma....Alma is her name and she is our mother! Listen to her brother, listen!" As Scott began to quickly unfold his shot gun and bring it up, he felt something physically. A pair of slender arms with pale skin wrapping around him from behind, but not in a choke hold, more of a gentle embrace. He felt a body press up against him from behind, and felt a warm breath through his armour that made him stop breathing for a second.

"My baby...."

Then it was gone, and Scott gasped as he regained his movement and stumbled. Paxton looked down at him with his usual snake like smirk. "You heard her brother, you felt her! She still loves you; she needs all of us with her." Scott got up, aiming his shot gun at Paxton. "I shall leave you for now brother, my mission here is complete. Think on what I have said brother, think about it." With that, the world was restored to normal as the four corpses dissolved into black ashes that floated up and vanished.

For a few moments Scott looked around in shock, and then Garrus groaned behind him. Scott ran to the Turian, retrieving his rifle along the way and folding it on his back. Scott helped the dazed Turian up. Garrus blinked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Scott said.

"Campbell! The enemy troops are retreating to the roof!" Joanna yelled. "My team needs back up ,we're stuck up here until the evac ship arrives!"

Scott's eyes widened. "Garrus, back down to the street."

"Why? Shouldn't we be going up?" Garrus asked.

"No, we need to get to Joanna fast, and I know the gun ships are down there now."

-

Joanna fired a burst as she and her team retreated onto the open roof, crouching as they aimed their rifles at the door way leading down into the building. Joanna knew that they would maybe hold for two or three minutes before the soldiers managed to overcome the team. The C Sec officers she had brought with her were all dead now, gunned down by the numerous human attackers while guarding the elevator for her team to retreat up to the roof. Her team was exhausted and had no grenades left, and no heavy weapons to help keep the humans inside. Wrex was preparing a Biotic attack, Tali was recharging her shields desperately while Jade and Williams were covering Alenko as he recharged his own.

Two soldiers came out and were gunned down immediately, followed by a third Wrex sent flying off the roof. For twenty seconds the team kept the humans off the roof before suddenly ten were spread out and firing at them while more began to come out. Joanna fired a burst that sent a man tumbling off the roof, and then fired another burst into a man that just came out the door. Williams and Jade used their sniper rifles to pick off soldiers easily, Wrex and Alenko covering them with barriers while Tali fired her pistol, using her tech skills to sabotage enemy weaponry and shielding.

The group began to slowly lose ground, backing up into a half circle as nearly twenty humans forced them back and more following. By now there was perhaps a platoon and a half's worth of men left in the building, eighty or less to fifty or more, and right now her team was getting all of them coming right at them at once. Some set up deployable barriers similar to the Geth tactic of setting up medium strength barriers to protect small groups of Geth troops in battle. Joanna's rifle clicked, signalling that after the long fire fight she had used up the several thousand rounds in it. She swapped it for a fresh clip, sliding four thousand rounds of ammunition into her rifle and hosing down another soldier.

"Commander, we can't hold them!" Kaidan yelled as his barrier began to fade.

"Damn it!" Wrex yelled as one got by his shield and flew by his head, missing by inches.

"This is Alpha, where the hell is that evac ship!" Joanna yelled.

"Right here Shepherd." She heard Scott say over the radio before right behind her team, a large C Sec gun ship rose, and in the troop bay, where a heavy rifle was bolted to the floor; Scott Campbell was firing a stream of bullets that gunned down three soldiers instantly while the others retreated behind their barriers. The gun ship made two rounds of the building, Scott firing the heavy weapon while two C Sec officers with him fired assault rifles.

Finally the gun ship lowered down to the roof to allow the team on. Tali and Ashley were the first to climb on, followed by Jade and Wrex. Kaidan climbed in and with one hand helped Joanna hoist herself up into the troop bay while Scott kept firing the heavy rifle. As the gun ship took off, the remaining forty some troops on the roof fired at it, the kinetic barriers taking the small arms fire as it descended out of the line of fire. The troop bay doors slid shut, and Joanna sighed in relief. "Good timing Campbell. How's Charlie Team?"

"They secured their objectives and returned to the ground floor." Scott said. "Looks like you were getting the full brunt of the enemy forces."

"No, really? Did the dozens of soldiers coming right at us give you the hint?" Joanna smiled as she stood up.

"Commander, it looks like the enemy's transports are coming." The pilot said. "I'm pulling away to a safe distance."

The group watched through windows as six large, heavily armed transports flew across the Citadel sky towards the building. At first Joanna thought C Sec would have to chase the transports once they filled up, but was shocked to see all six of the ships instead fire missiles at the building. The group watched in shock as explosions formed all along the structure, which began to collapse under the strain. Finally, after a full minute, the building that had been Armacham HQ was reduced to rubble, along with the attackers and many C Sec officers inside.

"Oh my god...they just wiped out their own troops." Kaidan said.

"They knew they couldn't rescue them, and they couldn't take the chance with any survivors being interrogated." Joanna said. "They got what they came for obviously."

"But there's still the pilot and crew of those ships-" Scott started before the ships themselves erupted into explosions, jolting the gun ship and making Joanna fall back into Kaidan, who fell back into Scott, who hit the wall behind him, hard.

As soon as they were all straightened out, Joanna looked at the remnants of the building. "What did they want from there? Why were they dressed like Alliance soldiers?"

"Probably some attempt to undermine relations." Garrus said. "That might be put to rest if they saw all three human spectres putting down that little fight."

"True, but I don't think it's the last we'll see of these people." Scott said grimly.

"What makes you think that? Another little psychic vision Campbell?" Ashley looked at him.

"You could say that," Scott said. "Until then...we have to report to the council about this."

-

It took about an hour, and the Turian councillor was unhappy, but there was no definite proof the alliance had truly condoned the attack. It had been a company that was made almost entirely of humans, slaughtered by humans that were combated by human C Sec officers and official alliance personnel using heavy armour that was not Alliance issue and the DNA scans showed they did not match anything on file. Scott had left the council chambers feeling several sets of eyes on him. He split up from Joanna and the others down in the Presidium to do some sightseeing.

He sat on one of the laws, taking off his gauntlets and leaning back on the grass to look at the artificial sky. He closed is eyes and thought about what Paxton, his so called brother had said.

_A war is coming brother. I have seen it. Fire in the streets, cities reduced to ashes, forests burning, oceans of blood, fields of bone, and atop it, crucified for all those who still live to see shall be her torturers. And then all shall know that it is the fault of these people that all life now suffers. And it is because she demands vengeance for what was done to her, vengeance for the pain, the sorrow, for taking us from her!_

Take 'us' from her? Scott's eyes narrowed as he sat up straight and looked at the lake in front of him. What did Paxton mean? Whatever it meant, he needed to look into Armacham.

"Does the word 'Origin' mean anything to you?" Scott had gripped the handle of his pistol when Seraph himself sat next to him, cross legged and staring at the lake also.

"That's a good way to get shot, and friendly fire isn't exactly as fun as it sounds." Scott said as he looked at Seraph. "And no, it doesn't."

"What about....Wade?"

"Harland wade?" Scott instantly lost any form of relaxation and tensed. "He's a researcher; he provided a lead about Tali to me while Joanna got her lead from Dr Michel."

"He works for Armacham." Seraph said. "He was involved with a project called Origin, a project leading back into the early twenty first century of your calendar, possibly the mid to late twentieth century, it was an attempt to bring out true psychic abilities in a human."

"Psychic powers?" Scott hid the undertone of fear that he thought was creeping into his voice.

"Without dark matter, biotics can't lift objects, form singularities, or do anything." Seraph said. "This was to create psychics that didn't need that, psychics that used only their own mind to create distortion in reality and move objects with their very will alone." He began to play with a piece of grass between two fingers. "Have you heard of a Colonel Rain?"

"Yes, she and several other soldiers were friends of my biological parents and provided money to me." Scott said. "Helped put me through Special Forces training."

"Was there a naval officer among them, one Rear Admiral John Harrier?" Seraph asked.

"Where are you going with this Seraph?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"An investigation, please answer."

"Yes there was, now answer my questions." Scott said. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I shall be truthful as I can Lieutenant; you might be neck deep in this without even knowing it, which is why I am asking you in particular." Seraph said. "My turn now and this is my last question. Have you ever heard the name...Alma Wade? From what I can tell she was the daughter of Doctor Wade."

-

End of chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

One would notice that Scott was furious despite the neutral expression he wore; possibly by the way he fired the training pistol, pumping out round after round as if he were shooting somebody in the face, Seraph to be specific. The spectre had ruined is little chance of relaxation and had opened up some very new and disturbing information. Alma was the name of Paxton's mother, and if the psychic man was not as nutty as Scott suspected then by association she would be Scott's mother, but if she were Alma Wade and was Harland Wade's daughter that means Harland Wade was Scott's grandfather, which was impossible because they looked nothing alike. But then again Scott saw the familiar way in how Harland's eyes focused on a person the way Scott did when in conversation, how he always wore a neutral expression despite his gaze holding emotion in it. Could that man have recognized Scott?

But if he did why didn't he say something? He did press Scott for answers on the visions he had before they had started coming to him more often. But did that mean he knew about Origin? Scott needed to know more about this project and he needed to find Harland before leaving the citadel tomorrow for Noveria. If he left the Citadel now he would have to wait god knows how long before he could find Harland again. He paused as the pistol's short clip ran dry and unceremoniously tossed it onto the counter before grabbing his equipment and storming out of the training area.

-

He chose to investigate some of the top players in the area of information and location, starting at Flux. He had the Salarian pinned to a wall outside of the club, with civilians passing by with concerned expressions before they recognized Scott Campbell, one of the three Spectres of humanity. In case anybody had thought to interfere he had brought Jade, Cerin, and Harrison with him to deter these ideas until he was done. The Salarian claimed to work for the Shadow Broker, being an expert in locating particular individuals that worked n shady dealings, and Origin sounded as dark as any project came. He had tried to charge Scott two million credits for something he didn't want, a list of Origin personnel rather than the location of one of its people. He already had a list of personnel from the Origin cell; the only problem was finding somebody in it that was still alive or in a known location.

Obviously Scott didn't like that, so he dragged the Salarian outside and had the alien pinned now, ready to strangle him. Scott said. "For the last time, tell me where Wade is or your fifty year life span gets cut shorter than necessary." He loosened his hold and the Salarian sputtered.

"You wouldn't, the Shadow Broker would-" Scott cut him off by adding pressure to his throat, making the Salarian struggle all the more without any success. Scott released some pressure. "He'd never let one of his own be harmed!"

"But if it's a spectre he has to go after I doubt he'd risk any more leaks." Scott said, his cold eyes filled with rage and impatience. "Now, this has two endings. Ending A: You talk, I let you go, we never see each other again or I come again for more information. Or Ending B: You don't talk; I break your fingers one at a time and drag you in to C Sec to use my spectre status for a private interrogation. Choose real quickly, I like quiet places where sobbing little pieces of shit like you make tons of noise without the risk of anybody bothering us all the more by each moment."

The Salarian sputtered again. "Alright! Alright!" He held his hands up defensively. "I'll talk!"

"Good." Scott said as he released his throat. "I'm listening."

Rubbing his throat, the Salarian said. "Harland Wade vanished for a bit during that attack on the Armacham head quarters, but he was spotted soon in the docks, he was booking a company transport for Noveria, he was with armed guards, looked like they were company bought also. There was also seven other scientists with groups of guards with them and had high positions in Origin research."

"Good, now if you were lying we go to ending C in a few days. It's a version of ending B that ends with you in a hospital bed unable to move or speak for the rest of your life and relying on a machine to pump food into your stomach and some nurse to clean up your crap." Scott hissed into his ear. "So if you have any last minute regrets before I go, please say so now, I always hate when somebody has more than two endings to a story."

Shaking, the Salarian said. "That's all, I swear."

"Good...and one more thing....did Harland Wade ever have a daughter?"

"Yes, Alice Wade, worked for Exo-Geni until the Feros incident-"

"No, one named Alma."

"There...there was a record of one Alma Wade being born several years before Alice, it was associated with Harland's file by surname. Alma Wade was pulled out of a school on Earth when she was eight, vanished off the face of the galaxy after that." The Salarian said. "There isn't any other information on her."

".....alright, you can go." Scott said calmly. "Don't try ripping me off again or it's ending c for you."

"Right, right, I got it! You get free information from now on, special Spectre privilege!" The Salarian nodded.

"Good." Scott shoved the Salarian away and watched him run off.

"Little harsh there, don't you think Lieutenant?" Harrison asked.

"This is something I need to know about Corporal, I'm willing to make some threats and follow through on them." Scott said. "Especially if somebody tries to charge me two million credits."

He led them down the corridor away from Flux. "Alright, so Wade is heading for Noveria like we are, but I need to know what he was doing 'here'. We need somebody closer to the Shadow Broker or somebody with a big reputation in knowledge that shouldn't be handed out."

"We have one more lead sir." Jade said as she looked at the list they had. "Sharvan Kalla, a Turian, he's got his own little business in the Wards that deals in weapons dealing, Red Sand, classified intelligence....and trafficking humans."

"Great, I can kick his ass and then interrogate him without being guilty about it." Scott grunted. "Call Shepherd and tell her we might need back up, and tell C Sec to give me everything they have on Sharvan Kalla."

"Alright sir, I should have it on my Omni tool in a few minutes." Jade said as she tapped commands into her Omni tool.

-

The info came later while they sat in seats on the Presidium around a table. Jade said. "Alright, they have a lead that he is holed up in one of the storage levels of the Wards, they just got this lead yesterday and they've been readying an assault team to take the section, but they're a little nervous since it may have enough fire power in it to hold off an army."

"We don't need an army; we just need a way in." Scott said. "Open a blue print of it."

A digital blue print of the building opened and they examined the three kilometre by nine kilometre section used for storage. "It's under the docks used for heavy transports, and I mean extremely heavy as in Leviathan class transports." Jade said. "Holds about two thousand industrial crates and several thousand smaller ones."

"The main entrances are here and here." Cerin tapped two entrances on the grid. "Those are for employees, but if you were a Keeper you might use this duct." She tapped the duct entrance. "Obviously Keepers saw the value in bringing large things into the area out of the public eye, it's big enough to move the Mako through."

"So we make our entrance there." Scott said. "And Sharvan should be up there in the command node." He tapped a n area high up in the storage section. "Must be where he holds his little auctions."

"He has about thirty known associates, all of the mercenaries." Harrison said. "And he has supposedly done business with three major Batarian slavers."

"Well then, guess we get to bust three Batarian slavers." Scott said. "I have a plan. We'll move in after we contact Shepherd, and have her position her team outside Entrance A, and have a secondary team outside Entrance B. We'll split up and tackle the defences at each door from within and open the doors for them and let them in so we can deal with the mercs, but we'll need to keep it quiet until we reach Sharvan or he'll bolt, so after the defences are down we need to leave one person at each entrance, aside from those two he'd have to crawl through tubes barely able to hold him to get out, and I doubt he'd find his way out of them if he really was desperate enough to try."

"Alright then Lieutenant, it's your call, do we move in?" Jade asked.

"We both know the answer Sergeant." Scott said. "Get the Normandy on the line and get Shepherd ready with some back up."

-

The doors hissed open, allowing Scott, Jade, and Harrison to move through. Jade was hefting an M-76 Revenant Machine gun, which had plenty of fire power and was good for close quarters combat. She would serve as their main fire power while Harrison maintained is roll with his grenade launcher as heavy weapons expert. Cerin moved in with them, holding her sniper rifle at the ready as she crouched behind Harrison, watching the top of one row of crates. The room seemed to go on in an endless sea of crates; some of them forming make shift structures. Above, they could barely hear the sound of everyday life on the citadel, but could clearly see one of the massive transports docked above blocking out most of the light from the docking ring and any buildings in sight. It was A leviathan transport, one of a dozen in existence and all constructed by the alliance before they had met the citadel.

Currently eight were owned by the Alliance itself for colonization and logistic uses, but four belonged to the citadel fleet. Scott ignored the sight and looked over a holographic map of the storage area. "Alright, we're ready to go."

"We're waiting for you to open the doors here Campbell." Joanna Shepherd said over the radio. "I have Alenko with Wrex, Tali, and Lauriana waiting at entrance B. I have Williams, Garrus, and Seraph here with me."

Seraph, that guy was popping up everywhere just when Scott didn't want him to show up. Scott said. "Alright then, we'll open the doors." He cut the link and looked to Jade. "You take Cerin and open the second door; I'll go to the first one with Harrison."

Jade nodded. "Alright Lieutenant, we'll make sure Alenko's team gets in." The four marines then split up.

-

The Salarian guard stood on guard, his rifle gripped tightly as he paced, his three partners standing on a cat walk above while his fourth and fifth comrades stood near the door controls in a command booth above. He paused as he saw a figure rushing up the steps that led to the command booth, and immediately looked through his scope. The figure wore the armour of an Alliance marine, carrying an assault rifle and had a grenade launcher on his back. The Salarian's hand went to the trigger, choosing to dispatch the man before warning the guards. But his life ended when a combat knife slid into the back of his head, killing him instantly and making him collapsed, his killer catching him and his rifle before they could make any noise. Scott gently put the Salarian on the ground and looked at the three guards chatting on the cat walk that over looked the entrance.

Suddenly two bursts of gun fire were heard from the command booth, drawing their attention. Scott hid among the crates as the three ran down the steps to the cat walk so they could ascend the ones to the command booth. As two of them ran past, he stepped out and grabbed the third, another Salarian and covered is mouth, pulling him into the crates before he could react and stabbed him right in the eye, muffling his wail of pain and despair before the Salarian died. As the two guards, unaware their companion was gone began to ascend the steps; Scott followed them, drawing his pistol, which would cause the least amount of noise. He raised it as they reached the top of the stair case and pressed it to the back of one guard's head. "Don't move."

The human froze while the Turian spun, raising his rifle before Harrison came barrelling out and slammed into him, knocking them both down and sending them tumbling down the steps as the human made a move to disarm Scott, who quickly shot him in the head at point blank range and moved to help the Corporal, who had his knife out and was trying to cut the turian's throat, but his armour prevented him from doing so. The Turian forced him off and tried to whip out his pistol, but then Scott fired four times, three shots downing the kinetic barriers and the fourth piercing the turian's visor, killing him instantly.

Harrison slowly got up, sheathing his knife and grabbing his rifle. Scott nodded to him and said into his radio as they proceeded into the command booth where two dead Batarians lay. "This is Fire Team A; we're opening the first entrance."

"This is fire Team Bravo; we just let Alenko's team in." Jade replied. "We're moving towards Sharvan's position."

As Harrison tapped in a command, Scott said. "Alright, we have both entrances secure, feel free to fire away."

"Yes sir." Jade replied before Joanna, Seraph, Garrus, and Ashley came charging through the entrance, rifles in hand.

Scott and Harrison ran down to meet them.

"Alright Campbell, this is your mission, lead the way." Joanna said. "This Sharvan guy's got to answer for what he's done."

"Alright, but we need to leave somebody here to guard the entrance." Scott said.

"I'll handle it." Harrison said. "Go on and get this guy."

"Alright, you heard him, let's go!" Scott yelled before five of the six fighters took off into the maze of crates.

-

Another guard went down with one burst, and Alenko holstered his pistol. "Commander, Lieutenant, we're near the command center." He looked at the elevator ahead of them. "It's just an elevator ride away."

"Hold your position Alenko, stay there in case he tries to run through there." Scott said over the radio as Tali began to hack into the security console next to the elevator to use the security monitors to see Sharvan. Wrex and Cerin stood guard, their shot guns in hand as they watched the elevator. Jade was crouched on top of a crate, her assault rifle in hand as she kept an eye out for more guards. "We'll take the second elevator up."

"Yes sir." Alenko said before the line went silent.

-

Seraph, Joanna, Scott, and Ashley fired sustained bursts as several guards retreated. Nearby Garrus was on top of a carte, using his sniper rifle to gun down several guards that tried climbing over crates to escape. Soon a dozen bodies were scattered on the floor ahead of the group. Scott said. "Alright, move up!"

Garrus moved along the top of crates as the other four members of the team moved slowly, rifles ready if any more guards came into view. The elevator was already within sight and was close enough for them to see three guards desperately trying to get in. Instantly Garrus locked onto them while Seraph and Ashley moved in, rifles aimed at them as Joanna shouted. "Drop your weapons!"

The two Batarians and the Salarian dropped their guns and got on their knees while Scott patted them down for more weapons, tossing several knives and small pistols onto a growing pile before the trio were cuffed and Garrus leaped down to join the team. He said. "The area is secure; two of us can stay down and guard the elevator while a fire team goes up."

"Seraph and Campbell, we'll go up." Joanna said.

"Taking all spectres?" Ashley couldn't keep the bitter tone out of her voice.

"Intimidation tactics Williams, if I didn't have a full fire team of Spectres I'd have you along with us." Joanna gave her a reassuring smile. "Just make sure we don't have more guards coming up to sneak up on us."

"Alright, we'll stand guard." Ashley said before the three Spectres got into the elevator and began to ascend to the command center.

-

"They are coming."

"I know, I know." Sharvan said nervously as he desperately typed in commands. "All of the evidence is gone, they can't convict me for anything."

"But they can still interrogate you for what you know."

"I'll deal with it my own way." Sharvan snarled.

"Remember Sharvan, your fortune only arrives if you live a free man past this day," Saren said over the FTL communication relay. "I'd suggest you find a way out of this situation, and fast." He then vanished and Sharvan grabbed a pistol off of the consoles as one elevator came up...with three Spectres in it.

He spun as they moved out, standing on the lower level of the command center with their rifles aimed at him. One, a human woman, Joanna shepherd said. "Sharvan Kalla, you are under arrest, surrender and we shall spare you."

"I know you spectres; you can speak promises and deliver nothing." Sharvan hissed. "I shall not surrender spectre!"

He looked like he was about to fire, but Scott took this chance, rather desperately to test his psychic powers in the area of the mind. He lowered his rifle and raised his visor. He focused on the man, reaching out with his powers as he thought. 'Put the gun down.'

The Turian hesitated as he raised his rifle, making Seraph and Joanna tense. He shook his head, his resolve strong again, but Scott thought once again with more will behind his words. 'Put it down.....'

The Turian began to shake, the pistol lowering a bit before he began to raise it again.

'Put it down NOW!'

The Turian dropped the pistol, and Scott staggered a bit from the effort. Seraph expertly leaped up and knocked the Turian to the ground, cuffing his hands behind his back while Joanna looked to Scott to see if he was alright. Scott shook his head. "I'm ok...."

"Did you do that?" she asked.

"Yeah....I just...I told him to drop it." Scott said. "He resisted, but...I did it, I made him drop the gun with my mind, but it was hard as hell to do it."

"Campbell...you really are scaring me now." Joanna said with true discomfort in her tone and eyes.

Seraph's eyes narrowed as he forced Sharvan up to his feet. "We will discuss this later; I believe C Sec has an interrogation room open for this man."

-

"This is disturbing news Spectre Seraph." The Asari councillor said. "To affect one's mind and will.....Ambassador Udina had told us that Campbell had no shown any psychic capabilities before the attack on Eden Prime, for him to begin now is remarkable."

"Obviously the humans were successful in their research and had Origin not been shut down they may have used this man against us." The Turian said with distaste. "He is too dangerous to be allowed to walk freely."

"He has caused us no misfortune and has obeyed each of our commands, I do not see any reason to detain him." The Salarian said. "In fact I am beginning to see it as more of an opportunity, good fortune. Saren is a very real threat, and a highly capable psychic soldier could help to end the situation sooner rather than later."

"Indeed." The Asari said. "If the Alliance intended to put a psychic soldier to use, then perhaps we should see just how effective these psychic soldiers are on a spectre's mission."

"This 'psychic warfare research' is in breach of the ban on genetic research according to the Origin files. Psychic soldiers, clone battalions that respond to mental thoughts, different kinds of serums and treatments used to enhanced psychic performance!" The Turian said.

"For a project that began before humanity was in contact with us and ended over thirty years ago." The Asari said. "Let us consider this to be a field test for now, which may effect our judgement towards the Alliance's funding of the research."

"Very well then." The Turian said, submitting to defeat after ten seconds of silence. "We shall monitor Lieutenant Campbell, designated Origin 01 until Spectre Saren has been brought to justice."

-

"He's in there." C Sec Captain Marthan said as she pointed to where Sharvan was being held behind a set of doors with a Turian on each side standing guard. "Room B6, sound proof and no view, so take your time."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Scott said. "I'll do it alone."

"No, I'm going with you in case you kill the guy." Joanna said. "Swan, Seraph, you can come in if we need help."

"We'll be ready any time Commander." Seraph crossed his arms.

"Take your time." Kate nodded.

Scott and Joanna walked through the doors and into a long, narrow corridor with reflective silver walls and floors. They looked at each door they passed, which had holographic images of a letter and number over them. Soon they reached B6, which was near the end of the corridor, and the Asari guard let them in, shutting and locking the door behind them. Sharvan was strapped down to a chair, glaring at the ceiling before the two humans entered. "Oh it's you two again, just great."

"Well Sharvan, I'm pretty sure you know what we want." Scott said as he strolled around to the far side of the chair and crossed his arms. "You have connections to Armacham Technologies, specifically their Origin project, and you're one of the few members of the Origin Cell alive today. You worked for Armacham for six straight years, so how about we discuss why one would leave a job that supplied about 800 000 credits a year for the job of selling humans to Batarians?"

"Burn in hell, I won't talk." Sharvan said.

"Oh really? Sharvan I must congratulate you, for you have volunteered to be my test subject." Scott said as he looked Sharvan in the eye. "I wonder...can I?"

Sharvan's eyes widened and his mandibles began to spread as his head jerked from side to side. "Ah....what are you doing to me?!"

Scott gripped Sharvan by the shoulders. "Getting inside that thick skull of yours Sharvan, now hold still and make this easy for us both."

Sharvan began to go into spasms as Scott's eyes glowed bright blue. The security camera monitoring them suddenly went off line, puzzling Captain Marthan and the analyst that were monitoring the room. The Asari's eyes narrowed as she looked at the now static filled screen. "Get the monitor back up, now."

Inside, Joanna gripped Scott's right arm. "That's enough Campbell; you'll fry something in there if you keep this up."

Scott sighed and released Sharvan. "Nothing, the bastard's got a wall in his mind, just one big brick wall I can't get around, obviously he must have seen this coming long ago."

Sharvan, who was now stable, chuckled. "So...you're him."

"Him? What do you mean?" Scott asked immediately.

"The first one." Sharvan said. "Well, maybe I can afford to let you know a bit and only just a bit, no more than necessary."

"You'll tell me everything and more." Scott growled. "I'm not in the mood for brave talk."

Sharvan spat on the floor, chuckling. "You get what I say you can get because it's all I know."

"....those words just about made me consider shooting you in the leg." Scott drew his pistol. "Start talking."

"Alright then, I'll tell you this." Sharvan said. "You were created to surpass her."

"Her?" Joanna asked, but Sharvan continued.

"And you are, one step at a time, it has been slow up to these past few weeks." Sharvan said. "Soon Lieutenant....soon you will discover everything for yourself. To do this, go to Saren, confront Fettle, and you will find what you seek."

"Keep going." Scott pressed his pistol to the turian's chin.

"That's all...and Fettle will kill me if I live through this." Sharvan said. "so either go to him or go to hell human." He closed is mandibles and then swallowed something. He smirked, and then began to go into more spasms, foam coming from his mouth.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Scott yelled as he gripped the Turian by the collar of his shirt.

There was no reply, only silence as the Turian fell still.

-

"Cyanide, a large dosage I might add." The Salarian C Sec forensics officer said as he presented a report to the four Spectres. "Usually a Turian would be immune to a dosage lethal to a human, but this appears to have been stored in six false teeth that he must have worked on loosening for hours before swallowing them, after his stomach acids ate away at the capsules rather quickly and the effect was almost instant."

"How does somebody get six false teeth filled with cyanide without somebody noticing?" Kate asked.

"It is possible it was done in the Terminus systems, there would be no record if he got it from unofficial practitioners there." The officer said. "I will do a thorough examination of the body and provide you any information you require, if you would leave your FTL Comm. Link Frequency I can get to work."

As Joanna gave the frequency over, Scott, Seraph, and Kate spoke in private near the elevator to the docks where the Normandy was moored. Scott said. "Now finding Saren will be more important, if Fettle has the answers I need then I need to find the big man himself."

"I shall support your search for Convict fettle Lieutenant." Seraph said. "It should be easy to recognize his movements if he is using humans with military grade weaponry and N7 armour. I have contacted informants I am associated with and have placed them on alert for any sign of Fettle or Saren's Geth or Human Soldiers."

"I managed to contact Hackett; he's managed to sneak a few frigates out of some patrols to do some scout missions of their own." Kate said. "Seven frigates from the Sol Defence fleet, five more from the Arcterus Fleet, and a dozen more from the patrol flotillas stationed at our inner colonies. If a Geth trooper with a malfunctioning pulse rifle and one leg crawls out from under a rock and gets crapped on by a lizard or spit on by a thresher maw we'd know it in a few minutes."

"Interesting expression Kate," Scott said. "While they do their part we should head to Noveria and finish our investigations. Shepherd said we'll be leaving immediately after this."

"The crew's all on board already." Kate said. "We'll meet you there."

The human and Turian walked into the elevator and vanished from sight as they ascended.

Scott sighed and turned to Joanna as she approached him, leaving the C Sec officers to chat. She had a neutral expression, but her voice was cold and told him how she felt. "You're changing Campbell."

Scott almost winced. "This investigation proves my loyalty Commander; I don't like being called a spy or a traitor after I gave my entire life to the alliance." He sighed and walked over to the elevator and leaned against the glass doors while pressing the 'call' key. "Something isn't right with me Shepherd, and hasn't since I was born. I've found out things that have left me confused."

"Enlighten me." Joanna said.

"Harland Wade....he had a daughter, Alma Wade. Paxton Fettle identified her by name and Charles is Alma's biological father. Fettle has repeatedly referred to me as his brother in these visions of him I have." Scott said. "If this is true then Armacham is neck deep in this and Harland Wade...if any of this is true he might not be as innocent as I believed him to be. He left for Noveria with armed company guards and a corporate transport along with many other Armacham researchers."

He looked at Joanna. "You know how every orphan wishes they knew their family? I hope this one isn't mine, because if it is then it is the most royally fucked up one in the galaxy. A psycho for a brother, and...If Paxton wasn't lying at all Katherine is my sister. If this affects me like this then I can only imagine how it would devastate her, I can't let that happen to her. This is all too much to be real Joanna, this goes beyond biotics, mass relays, the reapers, this is something on an entirely new level."

Joanna walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Campbell....even if Fettle and Wade are your relatives, that doesn't affect you or your word. I trust you and I will help you to find out all of this."

Scott looked at her. "Thank you Shepherd, this is an extremely important matter to me."

She smiled as the elevator arrived. "Going up?"

-

"We're ready to depart commander." Pressly said as Joanna and Scott entered the Normandy.

"All systems checks have been confirmed and we're filled up on cargo and fuel." Joker said over the intercom as they walked back towards the CIC. "Give the word."

"All hands prepare for departure." Joanna said as she reached the galactic map, which lit the CIC up and was always the center of attention to anybody who entered the room. "Joker, take us out of here. Destination: Noveria."

"Affirmative Commander, setting destination coordinates." Joker said. "We will arrive at Noveria in seventeen hours; traffic is heavy in all connecting relays."

"Just let me know when we arrive." Joanna said.

"Can do Commander, I'll keep you posted."

As the Normandy began to leave the docking ring, Joanna went down to her quarters.

-

Four hours later, Joanna came down into the Mako Bay and passed Wrex, who was brooding in his corner as usual, Ashley who was going over the weapons, and Garrus who was working on the Mako's hydraulics. She went over to Scott, who sat at the very back of the bay, on a crate he had moved and was...lifting two more crates. Ashley, Wrex, and Garrus had been watching him ever since he started. Joanna paused a few feet from the Lieutenant as he made the two crates go over and under each other. "Practicing?"

"Yeah, I decided if I have these powers I should at least put them to some use." Scott said before one crate fell to the floor. "Damn....it's hard to get the hang of this."

"Biotics take years of training, they usually start as children." Joanna said. "You'll get used to it; you look like you're already doing well."

"This isn't biotics Shepherd, I said that before." Scott said as Garrus, Wrex, and Ashley got back to work. He stopped his little show. "Is there anything you need ma'am?"

"Just came down to talk Campbell." Joanna said. "It's a seventeen hour trip; I need a way to pass the time."

"Don't we all?" Scott looked back at the crates and stacked one on top of the other and moved them back to their original pile. "They design this to be one of the most advanced war ships in the galaxy yet they can't even add a firing range."

"I'm pretty sure the sound of a fire team of N7 commandos practicing live fire training in the cargo bay would alert an enemy if a round went somewhere it shouldn't." Joanna smiled a bit. "Let's just settle for missions."

"I guess you have a point." Scott said. "Still, would a gym be too much to ask for?" He walked over to one of the pylons and leaned against it. "I need something to do, polishing guns or standing resolute in the CIC while dozens of people try to see if I'm as non-reactive as the guards at Buckingham Palace is not how I like to spend hours of duty."

"Have you even been to England?" Joanna asked.

"I....watched lots of old vids during break time on Eden Prime." Scott said. "I liked Patriot Games a lot."

"Patriot Games?"

"An old late 20th century vid that had some famous actor named Harrison Ford in it." Scott chuckled.

The conversation kept carrying over one way and the other for two hours while Ashley occupied herself listening to music and disassembling her rifle to clean it before reassembling it. Garrus couldn't hear them over the sound of his tool as he lay under the Mako. Wrex just didn't care to listen to anything around him at the moment, but he did notice his two superiors laughing as they got onto the elevator and went up. He raised one eye brow as he considered his grumpy and silent disposition in comparison to their relaxed and casual one. ".....I'll have what they had."

-

Joanna was sitting on the table in her quarters, one leg crossed over the other and her arms crossed with a grin on her face. "Enjoying the trip Campbell?"

"It's gotten interesting." Scott said as he looked at a few pictures she hang on her wall. "This is your family?"

"Yeah." She pointed out one, a woman that looked like an elderly version of her. "This is my mother, Hannah Shepherd; she's a Captain right now, on the Kilimanjaro."

"I see where you get your eyes from now." Scott said. "You grew up on ships like this or the Kilimanjaro?"

"Yeah, at first I lived on a freighter, the Liverpool, it was an Olympic freighter, it was made when humanity was just starting to colonize other worlds, meant for long distances to supply new colonies, even had an environmental dome on it. We'd go out for a month and then spend a few days or weeks on a planet, depending on how long it took to unload and get a new assignment. My dad was the Captain, and my mom was taking training for the alliance Navy at the time, I got to see her once a week when we met her at stops." She looked at a picture of her father, who had her black hair and had a thin layer of facial hair covering his lower face at the time of the picture. "I joined the alliance when my father died in an accident. It was on Elysium four years before the attacks, a Heavy Lifter Exo-Suit malfunctioned, and the pilot panicked when he tried to get it working right, accidently overheated the suit in the process and knocked open a fuel cell." She leaned back on the table, looking at the ceiling. "It started an explosion, killed fourteen dock workers immediately and injured ten more, four of which died later of their wounds."

She looked at the picture of her father. "The security footage showed my father was right next to the fuel cell trying to contain the flow right before it exploded...he died immediately." She looked away from the picture, biting her lip. "After that the XO offered to take me in, but...I just wanted to get away from it all, so I joined the Alliance and after I passed basic I was elected for Special Forces, and I finally entered the N7 program. I served on a few cruisers, performed a few special ops missions, rescued some hostages, taught some new N7 candidates that were sent to me when I was on the New Delhi, and then I ended up on the Normandy."

She sighed. "So Campbell, what about you? What about the Campbell family?"

"Well....I wasn't an N7 like you when we met, but I had been at one point." Scott said as he paced, looking around the room. "I joined after my dad, well....adoptive dad died on a luxury ship; it was hit by raiders on its way to the New Florence colony. Before then he had been a police officer on Eden Prime, helped the expeditionary marines keep order in one of the districts. He was going to New Florence to meet my mother, who had recently divorced him so they could talk about custody. They didn't lose their temper with each other when they split off, they just.....drifted away, and they wanted me to choose who to stay with and when to stay with them. When I heard dad was dead, my mother wanted me to come to live with her, but I refused, I joined the Alliance Marines when I was about 16, with my mother's consent. She had influence; she made sure I was posted on Eden Prime, which was the one condition of me joining." He looked at Joanna. "I went for training on Luna, excelled in covert ops, marksmanship, several other things, and when I finished my training after I turned 17 I was placed on Eden Prime for three full years, made my way up to Master Sergeant at that point when I was elected for N7 training. I left Eden Prime and served for thirty months until a mission on a military station went badly for me and my team."

"It was Javelin Seven, a frontier base used for deploying soldiers to new colonies. A member of one of the Systems Alliance majority government had been taken hostage along with six others by pro-human activists. They had become enraged when the Alliance allowed the Salarians to settle on one of the three planets in the system Javelin had just been constructed in, a planet that they said belonged to humanity. They demanded the Salarians halt colonization plans and return the planet to Alliance control or they would murder the politician they had." Scott sat down in a seat.

"There was about forty of them, well organized and with regular military weaponry." Scott said. "I was on the New Orleans with seven other N7 operatives, all of them were recruits and I had been assigned to give them a life fire exercise on one of the planets in the system, a barren planet called Sahara. We were ordered to secure the station and rescue the hostages. We took a shuttle from the New Orleans and managed to enter the station through one of the maintenance entrances on the lower levels. We split into two teams and moved up to the two rooms where the hostages were being held, using silenced weapons to kill off the terrorists along the way." He leaned back in the chair. "It was a simple, regular procedure. We place a charge on the door, blow it open, toss a flash grenade in, and then move in to take out the terrorists while they are blinded."

"I had a Corporal and two PFCs with me. One of the marines was gunned down as he tossed the grenade in, and two members of the second team bought it while securing the second room. After that I took two of the team members up to the command center to take out the leader, but before we reached him he vented the station entirely. The hostages died, and the vacuum had sucked the two marines I left back there out of the station, only one of them was found by the New Orleans. He fired on us when we found him; between him and his guards he killed another one of my team members before they were all dead."

"Those were just kids Shepherd, they weren't ready to handle that mission, they had years of training ahead of them, and Alliance Command had an entire company of marines on station with years of combat under their belt. They thought because somebody was a candidate for the Special Forces they could handle what a fully trained N7 was meant to take on." Scott sighed. "I don't blame them for the results, I just...they made a stupid mistake, and I wanted to get back to where I belonged, so I requested to be transferred to the regulars and placed back on Eden Prime. Colonel Rain made it happen, after that I just worked my way up on Eden Prime until we met during the invasion. The rest is history." He sat up straight. "It looks like they managed to drag me back in right when I couldn't afford to say no."

"I'm sorry about your team Campbell." Joanna said. "But sometimes you just have to deal with what happens. They signed on, they knew the risks."

"Shepherd, did you know the risks when you signed on? Did you expect to be a Spectre? I know I didn't, I meant to go my life without firing my rifle too much." Scott said. "I don't deny that I have an important duty to the galaxy now, and I don't want to back out, I'll follow you to the end and stay a spectre if I live through it, I just really hate it."

"You and me both Campbell," Joanna got off the table. "After Noveria maybe we'll spend a few weeks just flying around, follow a few leads on Saren when they come by, and for the most part avoid irregular and extremely dangerous missions."

"I don't think we're ever that lucky Commander." Scott said. "If we do get that lucky, I'll break out the champagne and make Pressly dance on the table in the mess area."

"That would be a sight to see." Joanna smiled.

"Well, I better get back to my station; I still have about fourteen hours before we reach Noveria."

"Alright Campbell, dismissed."

Scott rose to his feet and started towards the door. Joanna raised her hand to the controls to open it for him, but he gently grasped her hand with his own to stop her. She looked at him, and saw that brief glow in his eyes, and she guessed that if she checked the security archives she shouldn't be surprised if the footage of this wasn't there. Scott leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Joanna's. Joanna felt the wall against her back, and closed her eyes as Scott lowered his and her hand, his other hand going around her waist as Joanna placed her other hand on his collar bone. Right now Scott saw Joanna in a new image.

Instead of being fierce and powerful, she seemed small and fragile compared to him at this moment, as if even the slightest squeeze or if he pressed to hard he might shatter her to pieces. He could feel warmth coming from her and knew her biotics were flaring right now, but she was no creating a barrier to push him away, instead she was pulling him closer with her biotics until their bodies were pressed together. Now he wasn't certain if it was Joanna or himself who was the fragile one in this situation, knowing she could crush a full grown man with her biotics. Then the biotic aura faded away and her grip on him relaxed.

Scott pulled back. "....can I hope you won't kill me for that?"

"Just this once," Joanna said. "Now back to work Lieutenant."

"On it, as you wish Commander." Scott said as he left the room quickly, hoping for several things.

1. That the recent emotional outburst didn't come back to hit him.

2. That the mission would go without any incidents.

And thirdly, that he succeeded in disabling the monitor in Joanna's room.

-

End of chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

"I received reports of gun fire up in the Synthetic Insights office; do you have any knowledge about this supposed fire fight?" Parasini asked as she approached.

"Speak plain. What's your interest?" Joanna said impatiently.

"Not here Specters, meet me up in the hotel bar before you talk to Qui'in." Parasini said. "I'll be waiting." She turned and left.

"Should we?" Kate asked.

"Garrus, get your team together and keep an eye out for anymore hostile security forces. Swan, meet me up in the bar." Joanna said to Garrus and into her radio. "Alenko, get your team over to the garage, I'll leave Campbell and Seraph to meet you there."

She nodded to Seraph and Scott as Garrus and Rose left to go meet up with Harrison and Kurt. Scott nodded. "Alright, be careful Shepherd."

Seraph and Scott stood near the steps to the garage. Scott leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with Seraph. The Turian observed the human. "You seem pale Campbell, and if I were to call Joker would I hear that your pulse is racing?"

"Don't start with me Seraph; you're just starting to get on my good side." Scott said.

"Campbell." Seraph spoke in a no nonsense tone. "What happened up there? A single bullet between the eyes of all seven guards isn't something you see every day. I've heard of good, but nobody can do that while engaging seven fully trained and armed guards from barely fifty feet away with a sniper rifle in closed quarters." He stood over Scott, arms crossed. "Anything you say will be kept confidential; I'm only reporting your odd….powers to the Council if they prove to be a threat to the mission."

Scott clenched is teeth and looked up at Seraph, and then the world slowed down as Scott intentionally used his 'Slow-mo' ability, now equivalent to several shots of adrenaline. Scott swung his fist up and struck Seraph in the side of his face, making the Turian stumble to the side. Seraph straightened up and glared at Scott, who now had his pistol aimed at the Turian, who also had his pistol aimed at Scott's stomach. Scott said. "This is my business Turian, and I don't need you getting involved with this. So do yourself a favor and stop asking me questions before I kill you like I killed those guards. You saw their faces, didn't you? They were scared of me when they died and I swear to god you will be before I kill you if you don't stand, the fuck, down."

Seraph growled. "You're threatening a Specter Campbell, you aren't going rogue are you?"

Scott glared at the taller Turian, and slowly lowered his pistol. "A Specter is not bound by laws, so I don't think I'd be punished if you were to go rogue yourself. It would be all too simple to report it you were to pull your gun on me even once and were to die as a result of your treachery. So again Seraph, don't bother me about this or you're a dead man."

They ignored each other for the rest of their wait until Kaiden, Liara, Wrex, and Lauriana arrived. Kaiden said. "I heard about the fight up in Synthetic Insights, sounds like you had a close call."

"Yeah, but we managed to handle Sterling very easily." Seraph said. "Where is the Commander?"

"She went to talk to Parasini, apparently she's offered her own pass if Shepherd motivates Lorik to use his information to put Anoleis behind bars." Kaiden said. "Parasini seems to be on a mission of her own."

"Corporate Operative, I should have guessed at the start when she directed us to Qui'in." Scott said. "How's it going for her?"

"Last I heard she was talking to Qui'in about showing the evidence." Alenko said.

"And luckily I'm such a smooth talker." Joanna and Kate entered the room. Joanna was holding up a key card. "Full Security Pass, we could visit the VIP club on our way out after the mission is done."

"I doubt we'd be in the mood for that." Scott said. "Maybe Wrex would, he never gets tired."

Wrex scoffed, his arms crossed as he smirked lightly. "Let's get going."

"Parasini has two Makos ready for us, the others will stay behind incase Benezia gets the best of us and gets back here." Joanna said. "Let's go. Be ready, she'll be packing Asari Commandoes. The Binary Helix corporation is currently in possession of Peak 15, so hopefully we won't have to deal with too much trouble." Liara had darkened her visor to hide her expression.

The four humans, two Asari, Krogan, and the Turian proceeded up the steps to the garage. A single guard stopped them, and Joanna showed the nervous young woman her pass. She let them through. They filed into the garage, which had a large rover that had a large turret on top of it, but was stuck behind several piles of crates. At the far end of the garage were two Makos, in perfect condition and ready for them. But Scott was more focused on some movement coming from behind a crate to their left. He drew his assault rifle and raised one hand for the others to stop, moving ahead of them and pressing himself to the side of the crate before swinging around and coming face to face with a Geth stalker that leaped up onto the ceiling above him and locked a laser onto him.

"We have Geth in here!" Scott yelled before he swung one hand up, and the stone ceiling crumbled where the Geth was holding it, causing it to fall to the ground, where Scott emptied several bursts into it.

"Destroyers, watch out!" Liara cried as she hastily grabbed her pistol and fired at two Destroyers that were charging from the far side of the garage.

Wrex shoved one hand forward, his biotics flaring, and one destroyer was sent flying back from the push. Alenko immobilized another stalker using his biotics as more began to appear from vents, and the rest of the team opened fire. The Destroyer still charging was gunned down while the other one began to rise. The team scattered into the crates.

Seraph opened the hatch to the rover and climbed in, taking control of the gun and fired an explosive shot at a fuel tank that vaporized two stalkers immediately. He then hosed down the last destroyer, leaving ten Stalkers leaping around the garage. One fired a shot that struck Alenko's shields, knocking him back. A Stalker then leaped on top of Alenko, who struggled to bring his pistol to bear or use his biotics as it charged up its laser.

Suddenly a burst came from the doors and the flash light head shattered. Scott spun and saw Ashley leading her entire team, consisting of Tali, Corporal Cerin, and Sergeant Jade, all of them firing their pistols or assault rifles at the Geth, gunning down three more. Jade and Corporal Cerin crouched next to Alenko, who brought his pistol up and fired. Jade shouted. "They're coming from that vent, over there!" She pointed to a vent near the tanks that hadn't been detonated, which had a Stalker crawling out of it already.

"Blow it!" Scott yelled before he refocused his fire on the new Stalker.

Jade brought up her sniper rifle and took aim, standing up.

Scott looked at her. "Sergeant, stay down!"

But instead she squeezed the trigger and sent a high power round right into the tank, causing it to explode and scatter fragments all over. Jade's shields flared as one piece of metal struck them, but she was alright….before a Stalker fired a laser right into her stomach. She took two steps back, eyes fluttering beneath her visor as she dropped her sniper rifle. She fell to her side as her armor sealed the opening the laser had made.

"Sergeant, are you alright?!" Scott yelled. "Jade, can you hear me?!"

There was no response from the woman, not one he could hear over the gun fire as the other stalkers were finished off. As most of the team spread out to secure the garage, Corporal Cerin, Liara, Shepherd, and Scott ran to Jade. Liara turned her onto her back and took her helmet off. Jade's eyes were open and she was breathing through her mouth, both hands over the area the laser struck her.

"She's alive, but she needs medical attention." Liara said.

"What is going on here?! Spread out, secure this area!" They spun and came face to face with Captain Matsuo and two guards that rushed in with her.

"Shepherd, what are you doing here?"

"What you failed to do, get rid of the Geth that Benezia snuck into your port!" Joanna yelled as she stormed over to her. "Now my Sergeant is wounded, is this enough to make you stop harassing me?! Sergeant Sterling and her men were taking bribes from under the table, your administrator allowed Geth and armed commandoes through customs, and Benezia is doing god knows what over at Peak 15. I don't care what problems you have with me or any policies about disturbing clients, Benezia is a direct threat and I'm bringing her in if you idiots won't actually bother to stop her."

As Matsuo took a step back, Joanna turned to her team. "Liara, Seraph, Wrex, Alenko, you're my Omega team. Campbell, Swan, Tali, you're my Alpha team. Get loaded into those Makos and let's get moving to Peak 15."

"Yes Commander." Scott said.

"Lauriana, get Sergeant Jade back to the Normandy." Joanna said. "If anybody so much as messes with the docking clamps, shoot them."

"I shall inform Pressly of your orders ma'am." Lauriana said.

As Joanna's teams climbed on to the Makos, Joanna faced Matsuo. "And you just make sure no other Geth are here and don't try anything to get in our way or you'll end up like the rest of your little commandoes."

She ignored any protests Matsuo made, storming towards the Makos and climbing into the one that Scott, Kate, and Tali occupied. She took the driver's wheel. "Alright, let's get going."

The two Makos roared to life as Lauriana, Cerin, and Ashley began to move Jade out of the garage area, shoving past Matsuo and her team. Joanna gunned the Mako forward and through the open doors and up a ramp. Seraph's Mako followed as they roared into open air and falling snow. Joanna said over the team radio. "Let's be cautious, there might be more Geth up ahead."

"Readings are stable Commander, the Makos are operating perfectly and the outside environment reads a level one hazard." Tali said. "As long as we don't spend more than a few minutes out in the open air outside of our Makos we should be fine."

"Good, I don't intend to go skiing here anyways." Joanna said as the two Makos made a turn along the edge of the road, which lined a valley so large they couldn't see too far ahead or the other side from within the Makos.

"Shepherd, we have hostiles up ahead!" Scott yelled as the Makos charged past the remnants of two destroyed rovers. A moment later plasma fire lit up the air and bounced off of the forward Mako's shields. Scott fired into the blizzard ahead of them while Seraph slowed down his Mako and ordered Wrex to hold fire.

Soon they reached a tunnel built into the side of the valley's cliff, several Geth rocket troopers setting up kinetic barriers while snipers fired at the rovers. Scott fired an explosive round that incinerated two rocket troops and brought down more than half of the barriers set up. Joanna brought the Mako over to the right and slid to a stop, letting Seraph roar past while Wrex fired the turret and crushed several snipers and another rocket trooper under the vehicle as he accelerated into the constructed tunnel. Scott mopped up the last rocket trooper and sniper before Joanna followed him.

"More rocket troopers at the end of the tunnel Shepherd." Seraph said before he initiated his Mako's thrusters, lifting it straight over two missiles. One struck Joanna's Mako and caused it to lurch as the shields flashed dangerously. Joanna clenched her teeth and swerved around another missile's path. Scott fired several bursts as Seraph squeezed his Mako up against the right side of the tunnel to avoid ending up in the cross fire.

"Run them through!" Joanna yelled.

Seraph crashed through the Geth barricade and crushed four Geth while Scott mowed down two more, and Joanna ran down one of the last four. As the Makos charge forward into the open blizzard again the three snipers tried to take down the rovers and failed as they took a left along the inside of the valley wall and vanished into the blizzard. Seraph said. "Shields are at 44 percent and charging."

"Thirty percent on our end, but they'll start charging in a moment." Tali said before two missiles flew over the Makos.

Luckily the blizzard was clearing a bit, allowing Scott to use the cannon's optics to sight an emplaced missile turret on the cliff face and one further down from it. He fired a single explosive round into one, and finished it off with a stream of bullets. Seraph and his team did the same with the other as the two rovers continued along the cliff face. "Commander, there is another missile turret ahead."

Right where the path along the cliff turned out of the valley, a missile turret fired at the two rovers. One struck Seraph's shields before both Rovers fired one HE round each and silenced it. They continued further from Port Hanshan and came into a second valley. They continuously fought off missile turrets and Geth ambushes along the way. But upon exiting another tunnel, supposedly the last according to the navigational data on the route between Hanshan and Peak 15 they came against an Armature, which fired a powerful plasma burst that went through the shields of Omega Team's Mako and blew the Mako into the air before it landed against a snow bank, still functional but with singed armor.

Joanna maneuvered Alpha's Mako to flank the Armature while Scott fired on the Geth infantry around it. She momentarily hid behind the wreckage of a large rover that had probably once held a dozen people, considering the bodies around it, some of which Joanna couldn't identify as one or half of a body. Omega's Mako joined in and within a minute the Geth infantry were all destroyed and the Armature's shields began to drop as round after round struck it.

It fired and the shields on Alpha's Mako flashed dangerously.

"Shields are down to ten percent commander." Tali reported.

"Campbell, let him have it!" Joanna yelled as she maneuvered to dodge another shot.

Scott fired, and an HE round exploded against the armature's shields and caused them to collapse. Omega's Mako fired a HE round of its own and made the walker tumble a bit before it tried to fire again, only for Joanna to roar and slam into the Armature with Alpha's Mako and crush it under the vehicle's weight ,bits of scrap metal being sent flying as the vehicle crossed over the now crushed walker. Scott said. "Damn, remind me not to get you mad Commander."

"Don't worry Campbell; unlike the Geth you aren't expendable." Joanna grinned a bit before the two Makos continued on.

They came across two more missile turrets on the cliff wall before they made a final turn and revealed a large structure up ahead, and a garage entrance at the end of the path. Another rover wreckage was in front of the garage doors, and two missile turrets tried to take Alpha's Mako out before Wrex silenced one with a single HE round and Scott ripped the other to pieces with a stream of bullets. The two Makos stopped 10 meters from the garage doors, and Joanna said. "Alright, everybody out, Omega take point and secure the door."

"I don't think the main door will open Commander," Tali said as Kate opened the Mako's hatch and climbed out, using her rifle to sweep the area for enemies before she landed in shin deep snow and signaled an all clear while Alenko climbed out of Omega Team's rover, pistol in hand as he helped Liara climb out next. "There is a secondary door next to it, much smaller but we can still get inside."

"Alright, Omega, check that door." Joanna said as Scott climbed out next/

Wrex hopped out and rushed to the smaller door next to the garage entrance and pressed himself against the wall, gripping his assault rifle while Seraph took up position in front of the door, his own assault rifle raised. Liara gripped her pistol in both hands as she pressed herself up against the opposite side of the door, and Alenko waved his hand over the scanner before backing up, his pistol raised.

The door hissed open and Wrex rushed in, sweeping the small room beyond before saying. "It's empty, you can come in Shepherd."

As Omega proceeded into the room, Alpha formed up and followed them in. Scott looked to the only other door in the room while Wrex shut the door behind them. "I'd guess they might have guards in there."

Joanna's helmet split into three sections and slid into the armor around her neck. "I'd put money on that bet. Campbell, Wrex, you're on point."

Scott raised his rifle and approached the door while Wrex opened it. Scott rushed through and came into the area beyond the main part of the garage. He approached the large inner garage door, which slid open as the motion sensors spotted him and revealed the main area of the garage, which was long, narrow, with crates scattered around it, and a raised walk way along the left side of the room….and a Geth Juggernaut (basically a massive rocket trooper) and several Krogans in white armor that opened fire on the group. Three Geth drones flew down the length of the garage towards them, firing short bursts before Alenko, Liara, and Wrex respectively brought one down each.

Joanna and Scott ran to the nearest crate, which was on the left side of the garage and took cover behind it. Seraph raised his assault rifle and fired several bursts into a Krogan on the walk way who had been in a perfect position to mow the two Specters down. The Turian then took cover behind a crate on the right side of the garage, crouching as the Krogans began to advance and a Geth rocket flew over head. Liara frantically fired her pistol until it overheated and she panicked while trying to get it back into working condition before Alenko leaped in front of her and threw up a Biotic barrier that caught the next rocket the juggernaut launched.

Wrex charged out and met a Krogan face on, grappling with him before getting the upper hand and slamming the Krogan against the floor and whipping out his shot gun, jamming it into his foe's face ,and pulling the trigger once. He stood with a scowl on his face before two of the three remaining Krogans focused on him. One charged, only for Scott to send it stumbling back with a shot from his sniper rifle. As he chambered a new round, it growled and began to advance before he blew a hole in its face.

Wrex sent the other Krogan flying with a biotic push, and as it began to rise to its feet Tali stood over it, jammed her shot gun in between its eyes, too close for its barriers, and squeezed off one shot. Wrex raised an eye brow. "Are you being a copy cat?"

"It was the quickest way to kill it." Tali shrugged. "I'm not picky when my life is on the line." She then ducked back into cover as the Juggernaut charged Wrex, who turned just in time to sigh and mutter 'Crap' before it swung its arm and sent him flying half way across the room. He slid and began to rise as the Juggernaut aimed at him.

It fired, but Scott suddenly jumped in the way and threw his hands up, creating a force similar to Kaiden's biotic shield, but it did not glow with energy and was barely visible except for a shimmer in the air. The missile stopped inches from Scott's face as he clenched is teeth, sweat beginning to form in beads. He crossed his arms in an X as the missile back up a few inches, and then shoved out with both arms as the strain began to increase. The missile flew off in another direction and hit a wall while Kate pumped the Juggernaut full of lead, destroying its shields and by the time her rifle over heated she shattered its lens eye.

It collapsed, and Wrex got up, staring at Scott. "Wow Campbell, knew you were a freak but I didn't think you were the good kind, great job."

Scott lowered is arms, gasping for breath. "Uh…thanks, I think."

"We're splitting up." Joanna said. "Swan, Alenko, you stay here and remain on guard, we need our vehicles intact."

"Yes ma'am." Kate said.

"Campbell, Tali, you and I are Alpha. Seraph, Liara, Wrex, you're Omega. Let's get going, Omega takes point!" Joanna barked out orders as Omega team started up the stairs, weapons raised as they proceeded up to the cat walk and ran along it towards the door at the end. They crouched, guns aimed at the door.

"Commander, we just received a transmission from Peak 15." Joker said over the radio. "It's Doctor Wade Commander. He's requesting help, says he has….Replicas or something like that closing on his position."

"Wade…." Scott's eyes narrowed. "I'll go alone ma'am, anything involved with Wade means Fettle is there, it'll be safer if I go by myself."

"You should take somebody with you." Seraph said.

"No." Scott said. "I want to talk to Wade," He hefted is assault rifle. "Alone."

"User alert, all peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage." A female voice, possibly a VI said as they proceeded into the next room.

"The VI core and the passage leading to Wade are in two different directions." Joker said. "I pulled up the specs. Campbell, when you go through that next door-"

"The one with the two sentry guns pointed at it?" Scott asked as he looked at the two guns that were pointing at the inner door of what seemed to be an air lock they had entered.

"Yeah, on the left is an elevator. You want to go to the right past that control room connected to the air lock you're in." Scott looked to the right and saw the window taking up the right side of the room, showing a control room behind it. "Through there, down the stairs, and then take the elevator to the catacombs. He's in sub level 7."

"How deep down is that?"

"Fourteen miles," Joker replied casually. "Fourteen miles and four hundred and fifty seven meters underground to be precise."

"Great." Scott sighed. "Commander, you just go on ahead, I'll find Wade and meet up with you later."

"Alright," Joanna said as Omega team advanced out of the air lock and checked out the elevator on the left for traps. Tali watched them, and the doors shut behind her, leaving the two Specters alone. Joanna looked at Scott, biting her lip, and then kissed him on the lips. Scott returned the kiss after a moment, and then gently forced her away.

"I'll be alright Jo." Scott said as he leaned down and pressed his fore head to her fore head gently. "Trust me." Joanna felt a momentary wave of nausea as he pulled away, hugging her once before he set off through the door, took a right away from Omega Team and Tali and started down a set of steps. He reached a door and opened it, revealing an elevator. He stepped in and looked back up the stairs as Joanna came into the hall and watched him with sad eyes. The doors closed, and the elevator began to descend.

Scott slid down his visor and darkened it. He checked the clip on his assault rifle and then hefted it, raising it as the elevator stopped. The female VI said. "User alert, access to sub level Two is unavailable."

"Alpha Team, this is Campbell, the elevator only went to level one." Scott said as the doors opened, revealing a corridor. "Is there another way down?"

"Joker, do you have info for Campbell?" Joanna asked over the radio.

"The main elevators are down, but the maintenance elevators are still working." Joker said. "The catacombs are huge, you're half way across the first floor from the first elevator. It goes down to Sub level three. The VI's transmitting security alerts, saying something about armed hostiles, lots of them."

"Fettle and his soldiers," Joanna said. "Campbell, will you be alright down there alone?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Scott said as he proceeded into the corridor beyond. "How are things on your end?"

"The room we're in is open to the outside…something happened- contact!" Joanna shouted before firing. "Geth! Open fire!"

Scott ran down the hall, sweeping each open door with his rifle and only finding dead humans. "Shepherd, is everything ok?"

-

Joanna fired a burst into the Geth sniper. "Yeah, last hostile is down. Alpha, Omega, regroup."

The five fighters regrouped and formed a circle, sweeping the room with their guns. There was the sound of metal clunking. "What was that?"

"Shepherd, is everything ok on your end?" Scott spoke again.

"Affirmative, I think we've cleared the-." Joanna said before a high pitched shriek cut her off and they all spun to look through a glass wall that covered the side of a corridor that was higher up from where they were. A strange insect like creature with multiple tails came out of one of the rooms in the corridor and was glaring at them; green liquid dropping from what might have been its mouth. It looked like an odd kind of scorpion. Suddenly smaller, green ones came from the steps leading to the corridor, heading for the group.

Wrex grunted and fired once, blowing two of them up while the rest of the group opened fire.

-

"What are these things?!" Tali yelled over the radio.

Scott was becoming worried as he proceeded into a locker room…and came face to face with three men clad in pitch black N7 armor. They spun, and one shouted into his radio. "Zulu Niner here, Bandit has been spotted, repeat: Bandit has been-" He was cut off when Scott hosed him down and leaped into cover behind a layer of lockers, laying on the floor while bullets pierced and dented the lockers, one or two bouncing off his shields. When they stopped, Scott stood and switched his rifle's upgrade to tungsten rounds…..and fired right through the lockers into both soldiers, tearing them to pieces as they screamed, trying to return fire.

"Zulu Niner, what is your situation?" A voice demanded over a dead soldier's radio. "Zulu Niner this is Tyrant, respond! What is your position? Is Bandit neutralized?"

Scott ignored the radio and proceeded out of the room and into what seemed to be a gym, possibly used by security guards. A soldier was looking through the bodies of dead guards and soldiers. He looked up right before Scott hosed him down with three bursts. He heard shouts from what must have been the women's locker room. He honestly didn't want to know what they were doing in there, but hoped it was only to make sure the women were dead. He lied down in the piles of bloody corpses and loosened his grip on his assault rifle and gripped his pistol.

Two soldiers came out. "Tyrant, this is Zulu Ten, no response from Zulu Niner, must presume they are KIA- wait, Z10 B is down!" They raised their rifles. "This is Zulu Ten, Bandit is in the area!" As they spread out, Scott slowly got up and fired eight rounds into one man, taking down his shields with six shots and shooting him through the skull and the chest with the other two.

As the other man spun, Scott dropped his pistol and raised his assault rifle, firing into the man as he fired off a burst that made Scott's shields flash before Scott gunned him down. When the human was dead, Scott retrieved his pistol and looked around for a few moments before he heard radio chatter. "This is Response Team Delta, moving in on Gymnasium! Go go go!"

Scott spun as the world became distorted, slowing as the gymnasium's main doors were blown open in an explosion. The doors flew off and gun fire rang out as Scott was sent flying back into a wall and slid down. He blindly fired his assault rifle, letting off two bursts before he grabbed a grenade, high explosive and tossed it, followed by another. They exploded, and somebody screamed. "Man down!"

"Medic!" another shouted before four more men rushed in…only for Scott to gun two of them down.

Before the other two could spot him through the smoke, Scott was in up close and leaped into the air, swinging his right foot in a round house kick and struck one man in the face, cracking his visor. The other man spun before Scott dropped his rifle, grabbed the tip of the other man's gun, forced it down and to the side so the burst went into the floor, and then gripped and twisted the man's wrist until he released the rifle. Scott swung it around and hit him in the face with the butt of the rifle, sending him to the ground as blood flowed from his cracked visor.

Scott fired a burst into each man and tossed the rifle away before retrieving his own. He shouldered it and took up his shot gun, looking to the door the Response Team had used to enter the gymnasium. He proceeded through it and swept the three halls beyond with the shot gun before his armor's tactical system pointed the direction to the elevator in the left hall. He walked down the hall, looking for indications of a possible attack such as a caret, an over turned table, a door even. He paused as he came around a corner and came face to face with something entirely out of place.

It was a black cloud, right in the middle of the hall way in front of him, the air around it crackling with energy. Scott lowered his shot gun. "Alpha…this is Campbell."

"What is it?"

"I see something it's….it's a black cloud; it's just floating right in the middle of the corridor." Scott said. "Normandy, are my scanners registering anything?"

"Negative Campbell, we have an all clear from our end." Joker replied. "Maybe it's just a hologram, to freak you out."

"No…it's there." Scott said. "Don't be surprised if I lose contact again, it's happened so much my own heart stopping doesn't surprise me anymore." He started forward.

"Campbell-" Joanna started before Scott passed in to the cloud, and a flash consumed his vision.

-

"Campbell's flat lined again!" Joker said. "Not registering IFF from his armor, distress beacon, radio signal, nothing!"

The pulse of all five team members sped up as they listened to Joker, advancing through the room that had been the scene of a brief fire fight with a dozen of the green creatures-which exploded upon reaching their target if they survived long enough. Joanna's grip on her assault rifle tightened. "Joker, keep me posted on anything else. He's gone out a few times already I don't think we'll lose him this time, but I want to know if he comes back online at all."

"Yes ma'am, we'll keep you posted." Joker said before he cut the connection.

-

Scott stood in a metal hallway that had reflective floor and ceiling tiles, and on each side were windows showing small rooms, each containing a bed, a book case, a door leading to a washroom, a desk with a computer on it, and a glass table, some of them having plates of half finished or untouched food on them. In each room was a small figure, a featureless child sized figure wearing white pants and shirts. Scott slowly proceeded down the hall, looking into each room. Some of the children were curled up on the beds, some banging and scratching at the glass, some eating –or doing what seemed like an attempt at eating, and in one the child was struggling against two men in uniforms and had pistols strapped to their waists. They manhandled the child out of the room without a sound through a door that slid shut behind them.

"They hurt more people than just mother." Paxton's voice hissed in his ear. "Look at these children….each child represents a day in Alma's life, with events she watched other children endure." Scott passed a window showing an operation room where a child, strapped down to the table was writhing and kicking while a man in a lab coat watched with a blank expression, taking note. "Look at them brother…..look at them and imagine something much more painful….something mother endured."

"Did Harland Wade have anything to do with this?" Scott knew that trying to shoot his way out of a vision was useless from past experience, so he just went with it. "Is he really my grandfather? Is Alma my mother?"

"So many questions, I like that in a person." Paxton said. "Harland Wade….the devil you don't know, a man with the goal of creating a god, no matter the cost. He does not deserve the title of grandfather, much less father to anything."

Another window showed a young child being beaten by a guard. "If anyone were to disobey him, he would have them hurt."

A second window showed a man in a lab coat on the ground. "If anyone could not do as they were told, he dealt with them."

A third window showed several bodies on the ground. One was a woman in a plain white dress, two others were children. A man stood over them, crying into his hands. "If they betrayed him and lived, he would take everything from them. Because of him, you and I are lethal weapons without any training; we inherit his ruthlessness from him, and at the same time his wisdom and kindness…."

"Kindness? Oh yes, I saw a lot of that from you." Scott scoffed. "You're working with Saren. I know it. Tell me what he wants. What is he doing?"

"The Turian…ah yes….we had need of him and he was interested in me." Paxton said. "He will die regardless, only Mother shall destroy those who have wronged her and so many others."

A fourth window showed….bodies, countless bodies pressed up against the window, possibly stuffed into the room beyond. "Each of these people would have had lives to live, lovers to adore, and enemies to hate, but many of them never remained in the real world for too long."

"Were they taken for research? For whatever they did to Alma?" Scott asked, tearing his eyes away from the window and biting his lip as his pulse sped up.

"They used these children as test subjects, too afraid to lose Mother to an accident." Paxton said. "It is a common practice by any using live test subjects. If you have a rat with more potential than nine other rats, you would not waste it in a failure; instead you would test on the other nine and use your success to improve that potential rat." The corridor came to an end, and inside the window at the end was a dimly lit room, with only a desk with one light over it, and no other doors. "Mother hardly knew love, but luckily she hardly knew pain."

"Was this where they kept her?" Scott asked as he turned to look at the other windows again, but was now in a dimly lit corridor with a set of doors at the end that had windows in them, showing the shaded figures of people behind them.

"Yes, but this is where they inflicted their greatest of crimes upon her." Paxton said. "Go closer brother….feel her pain…her sorrow….her loss."

Scott hesitantly stepped towards the door as voices filled the air.

"Come on….come on…" A male voice said.

"Origin-One is stable doctor, keep it up." A female voice said. "And hurry, we have a rise in distortions, this is affecting Alma's subconscious enough to make her 'Sleep Kill', and I'd rather not get turned into a pile of blood while I'm delivering a baby."

"I'm trying……it's crowning!" The doctor said.

Suddenly a female scream pierced the air, and as Scott's eyes widened in shock as the man's silhouette raised something into the air after a minute and a half of nonstop screaming. The man said. "The delivery is a success! Doctor Wade, it's a boy!"

"Good….give him to me, let me see him." The voice of a younger Harland Wade said before another silhouette entered the view and gently took the shape from the doctor, cradling it. "Origin One….."

A baby cooed, obviously Origin One….

Scott Campbell at birth, the birth he had just witnessed.

"So perfect….." Harland said. "Put alma back in the vault."

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly a shape snapped up, obviously a woman, and her arms reached towards the baby. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"

"Security, neutralize Subject Alma!" The doctor screamed before he groaned and doubled over as Harland rushed out of view….and the doctor exploded into gore as shouts rang out. The vision vanished, and Scott stood in the Normandy CIC now. Paxton Fettle stood on the podium Joanna directed the Normandy from over the Galaxy Map.

"They never let her hold us brother….she has never gotten to feel us as her newborns….and because of me she shall be with us once more." Paxton said. "If you were to join us, take revenge on the men and women who tortured mother….perhaps you could keep…..her….as a pet."

It showed Joanna strolling out of a black cloud that vanished as she came out, in that enticing black dress again as she gave Scott a feline smile, strolling towards him. Scott looked to her, and then to Fettle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All you need is to answer brother." Paxton said. "But not now….you are busy as I can see. I shall leave you to your work…for now. Eventually, you will have to choose brother. It is either us…or those people you pretend are your friends."

Then the world flashed, and Scott came to in a corridor, reality returning to normal around him.

"Campbell's vitals have returned, about time!" Joker said. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?"

"Joker, how long was I out that time?" Scott wouldn't play dumb this time.

"Forty five minutes." Joker said. "And now you're all the way across the sub level, you're just a hundred meters from the elevator!"

"Lieutenant, what the hell did you see this time?" Joanna asked, obviously worried.

"….I can't say Commander, not here." Scott said. "Later, after we're on the Normandy again. How is your mission?"

"We found out that Benezia has hidden in the Rift station, it's only accessible by the tram station." Joanna said. "We have the tram operational now, we're just getting ready to head over to the Rift station. Apparently Binary Helix hasn't done a good job of keeping this place secure; there aren't any survivors here aside from the VI, and so far it's really getting on my nerves, sounding all happy."

"I haven't seen VI modules down here." Scott said as he rounded a corner indicated on his visor.

"I think they wanted to keep that section off the grid, even from the base's own VI." Seraph said. "Joker, is Peak 15 really under ownership of Binary Helix?"

"According to the data it is." Joker said before Scott came into another hall, where four soldiers stood between him and a set of metal doors, the words 'Maintenance Shaft' glowed in orange holographic letters over it. On the ground were humans, Turians, Salarians, Asari, even a few Batarians, all of them wearing grey and white armor and had been holding pistols and assault rifles. There were bodies of Replicas also, perhaps a dozen of them. There were also many signs of bullet impacts on the walls and floor.

"This is Nomad 3, Bandit has been spotted!" One soldier said into his radio as the team opened fire on Scott, who took cover back around the corner.

Scott gripped one of his last grenades and tossed it around the corner. It exploded and one man was sent flying back when it exploded at his feet, burning him in mid flight. He was just a charred corpse when he landed while his three comrades pressed the attack, taking cover in offices. "Bandit is approaching maintenance elevator, get us support up here!"

The response was drowned out as Scott opened fire, firing bursts that took down the shields of one soldier, who took cover while another rushed towards where Scott was hiding. Scott saw him coming and managed to switch to his shot gun and take three quick steps back from the corner and fire once, and then again into the man, the first shot disabling his shields and the other shredding the entire left side of his face and upper body. Scott took up position again as the last two men backed up the hallway towards the maintenance shaft, firing short bursts towards Scott.

Switching to his assault rifle again, Scott fired at them as the doors hissed open, revealing four new soldiers and…..a Heavy Mech! The four soldiers spread out while the fifth took cover in and the sixth succumbed to Scott's barrage. The Mech raised one hand and fired a salvo of missiles. Scott dove back into cover as shards of metal were sent flying by the impact.

"Damn, they have a heavy mech!" Scott yelled into his radio as he crouched by the corner again, trying to rethink his plan.

"Campbell, a few of the operators managed to hack into the Binary Helix's restricted files on the catacombs." Joker said. "You'll have to fall back, according to the security system there will be a full squadron of troops coming up to your level. You're best chance is to bury yourself in at Lab Section 19, it's got some barricades and machine guns left set up, apparently a security team made a stand there. Head there, thin them out, and then you should be able to walk to the elevator without getting ripped in half."

"Thanks for the advice." Scott said before he took off down the corridor, following the indicator on his visor towards Lab Section 19 while gun fire came from behind and a burst struck his shields before he ducked into an office and then returned fire, gunning down one of the soldiers before four more and the Heavy Mech came around the corner.

Still retreating, Scott kept up his rate of fire and used his Slow Mo ability to help get a better lock on the soldiers. In the end when he reached the corner with 5 percent energy in his shields he had taken down two more. That left the three regulars and the Mech and then a full squadron of thirteen men coming up the elevator.

"This is Oscar 2 leader; I have fire teams Victory 4, Lima 3, and Tango 8 and am now on sub level one, proceeding to reinforce response team Yankee 6." A voice said, signaling the arrival. "Nomad 3 is KIA, 100 percent casualties. Heavy is moving in to neutralize Bandit."

Scott reached a set of heavy metal doors with the words 'Lab Section 19' above them in bright blue holographic letters. It hissed open, and Scott rushed through before punching a command into the controls. The doors hissed shut and a male voice said. "Security drill engaged, thank you, Specter Campbell." Apparently the catacombs had VIs of its own, perhaps lesser ones compared to the one on the surface. "Security Alert: Breach in Lab Section 19 Security Door is detected, activating kinetic barriers."

"Bandit's locked himself in Lab 19; we'll need a few minutes to get inside." The leader of Oscar 2 said. "Do we have anybody inside?"

"Fire Team India 8 is in Lab 19, moving to neutralize Bandit." Perfect, he had three or four soldiers to deal with.

"Joker, they have a whole army down here!" Scott said. "Give me some information man!"

As he turned to the wide metal corridor beyond to examine it, Joker said. "I can't detect life signs besides yours, but the gun fire is registering on security monitors. You're in Lab 19's entry corridor, go through to the main lab, it's the size of the Normandy and it's modified enough to hold out against a platoon."

"Good." Scott said before he proceeded down the corridor and into the main room of Lab 19, revealing a room that was indeed the size of-if not bigger than the Normandy. It was made in a way that the front entrance was lower than the rest of the room, which was made up of stair cases and work stations that were higher as they were further back in the room. Scott saw bodies of security guards and workers all over the room, but many black clad soldiers lay dead at the doors. There were makeshift barricades and two heavy machine gun emplacements installed, obviously a valiant attempt at defending the Lab.

Suddenly a smaller door halfway up to the back and on the right hand side of the room burst open and four men rushed in, firing on Scott, who took cover behind a console, which sparked as bullets struck it. He returned fire and managed to take down one soldier before the others took cover.

"Warning, kinetic barriers disabled." The male VI said over the intercom.

"Damn." Scott only had a few minutes before he was surrounded by just less than twenty soldiers. He took a split second to count how many he had encountered. First the team in the gym, followed by the response team, then the team at the elevator and the one that came up with that mech, adding up to seventeen infantry and one heavy armor, plus the team in the lab with him and the incoming thirteen soldiers that would reinforce the four remaining soldiers and the Mech outside the doors….he had encountered thirty five hostiles so far.

What if there were many more than one platoon? It seemed so, as there were more voices heard on the radio with each passing second. Scott began to open fire on the three again, only for gun fire to rain down on them from a cat walk above the main floor of Lab 19. As Scott looked up, three lines fell from the catwalk and three bipedal figures in grey and white armor and wearing helmets began to slide down the lines, firing assault rifles from their waist with one hand while their belts were clipped to the lines. The three soldiers went down, and the three newcomers landed on the floor, unclipping from the lines.

Scott stood, gripping his assault rifle as the three faced him. The leader signaled for them to lower their weapons and stepped forward, the visor sliding up to reveal the face of a middle aged man with brown eyes and obviously had not shaven for a bit. "ATC Security, identify yourself."

"Scott Campbell, I'm from the Special Tactics and Recon branch of the Citadel." Scott lowered his rifle. "What is ATC doing here? And why is their security packing military grade weapons like those people out there?"

"Campbell? I heard of you….the names Owen Martin, Chief of Security…what's left of it." The man, Owen said. "And this is an Armacham facility you're in Specter."

"It's in Binary Helix's name." Scott pointed out.

"Binary Helix is employed by Armacham to sponsor the research here; they're basically a figure head while we provide security and instructions." Owen smirked. "So, what brings a Specter here?"

"Perhaps the fact that everybody else in the catacombs and the facility above is dead." Scott crossed is arms. "Now…what the hell happened here?"

"Those soldiers came down in platoon strength at first, we managed to fight off the first two waves, but then they came down with heavies, and before we knew it we were swimming with dozens of those guys." Owen said. "We barricaded ourselves in here, but they broke through and over ran the defense line. We're all that's left now." He looked to his two comrades. "These two are Corporal Art and Sergeant Rail." Art was a short, slim woman judging from the curves the armor showed while Rail was larger than Owen, carrying a powerful shot gun in his hands.

"Glad to see ATC's mercenaries aren't as incompetent as I feared." Scott lied.

Scott didn't trust ATC or anybody working for them, because they were connected to Origin. If these three so much as made a move to attack him or get in his way he would murder them, or perhaps leave one alive for interrogation and find out some more about Wade. Speaking of, maybe they saw him some time ago. "I'm looking for Harland Wade; he contacted me and informed me of this situation."

"Wade? He went down to sub level seven a few days before all this happened. If they held out down there you might find him." Owen said. "How did he get a transmission out from down there?"

"It came from Port Hanshan." Scott said coolly. "He informed me of an attack he suspected and requested I come to Noveria in the event it did occur, I am sad to say that I picked up his message yesterday only."

"Well, you're here now, you can make yourself useful." Owen said. "I know there's about a short platoon of troops out there with a heavy ready to bust in and slaughter us, so we'd better prepare. Art, are those charges ready?"

"I have this entire lab ready to blow sir." The Corporal said as she gestured to the walls, where Scott noticed many charges of explosives were placed. "Lure them in, we back out through the secondary exit, and then we blow them to hell. I've got it rigged for remote detonation." She held up the detonator in one hand, smirking. "As long as I don't get scrambled, we can take the mall out at once."

"Alright then, I'll help you." Scott said. "After that, I need access to the maintenance elevator; I need to get to Wade."

"I'll go with you if I survive this." Owen said. "Let's get ready; they'll be in here in a few seconds."


	13. Chapter 13

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

The four humans were crouched half way up towards the back of the room behind the various barricades and consoles set up. Art was manning one machine gun while Owen was on the other. Rail was looking over the explosives while Scott looked at a crate filled with grenades for him to toss down at the soldiers when they came in. Owen said as Rail took up position near the top of the room with a sniper rifle. "Alright, the Specter's in charge, do as he says when he says it unless it gets you killed. When they come in here we let them have it and we give some ground until they're all in here, then we haul ass and blow the room."

As he made an inspiring speech, Scott spoke into his radio. "Alpha Team, this is Campbell, I've regrouped with some surviving guards and we are preparing to combat hostile forces. I will update you in ten minutes or less, I request radio silence until then."

"Acknowledged, be careful." Joanna said before the radio went silent.

"They're breaking through!" Art shouted as the alarms began to wail.

"Get ready; hold until you have a clear shot, these things only have about two or three hundred shots each!" Owen yelled. "Short controlled bursts Art, and don't waste it on forcing them into cover!"

"Got it sir, I call the first guy to come inside!" Art replied.

Suddenly an explosion rang out, and the doors were blown open. The soldiers began to rush into the entry corridor, the Heavy Mech staying outside. Art and Owen gripped the handles of their machine guns while Rail chambered a round into his rifle and Scott prepared to toss a grenade. Two men rushed in first, firing bursts. One was gunned down, but the other took cover behind a crate before Scott tossed a grenade that incinerated both the man and the crate.

More began to flow in.

"Let them have it!" Owen yelled.

-

**Daedelus System**

**Local Cluster**

**Colony 'New Life's Cradle'**

**Research Station 'Covenant''**

Cradle was a popular spot for farming, the very reason why over one million humans inhabited the colony, which was Earth's thirteenth colony to be created. But many of these million humans chose to stay near the heavily defended city, Cradle, out of fear of a raid or invasion despite being so close to home. At all times there was at least seven or eight ships over New Life's Cradle, in geosynchronous orbit over the city of Cradle itself. But to see shuttles travel across the countryside was not an uncommon thing, so none of the ships or drones bothered with the civilian shuttle that flew towards the Covenant Research station that was on an unnamed island 500 miles from Cradle. Covenant had just over a hundred personnel and twenty soldiers, but not alliance marines, but Cerberus Commandos. The civilian shuttle was modified so the scanners did not even see it, and with no sentries out as of yet- Cerberus had sloppily allowed a slip up in its schedules, leaving a five minute period during which there were no soldiers outside before the next shift came out, allowing the shuttle to hover over the facility.

The shuttle opened one hatch, and a metal cable was thrown down. A figure, his belt clipped to the cable leaped out, rappelling down the cable until he hit the stone roof of the facility. He unclipped himself and the line was drawn back in, the shuttle moving off as the man looked around, producing a silenced pistol, a Rosentov Materials Karpov pistol modified so the silencer was built right into the hand gun. The figure also had a serrated combat knife in his belt, hanging parallel to the ground at the back of his belt along with several grenades of various models. He wore a full black body suit and armor with a balaclava with black goggles pulled on over his head.

Gripping the pistol in both hands, the man moved across the roof and crouched behind one of the vents as the elevator began to come up, carrying the next six guards who would be on shift. He crouched and watched the elevator, waiting until it opened and six Cerberus Commandos came out and spread out, taking up position on the roof. He waited until one stood at each corner and two chatted at the elevator as the doors slid shut. The man slowly moved in a half crouch towards a guard on the south corner of the roof, where the guard was staring out at the ocean rather than keeping on guard as he should have.

A quick stab and the guard fell, the assassin catching his body and gently setting it down, collecting the Cerberus Assault Rifle and shouldering it before moving on. The next guard fell in a similar way before the guard on the north corner said over the radio. "Hey, Sanchez is down!"

"What? Can you confirm this?"

"Moving in, I'll let you know." The North guard said as he moved towards the corpse of the east guard, as did the two guards at the elevator.

Before the North Guard could speak into his radio again, the assassin pressed the tip of his pistol to the back of his head and fired, point blank range and hid again among the devices on the roof before the two other guards came out. The assassin dispatched one with a similar method to the last guard and cut the throat of the other guard as he spun from examining the bodies and barely had his rifle up before his throat was cut open.

"Hello, guys? What's going on?" The now fearful West Guard asked over the radio, hesitantly moving towards the east corner. "Is anybody there? Hello? Command come in, this is Corporal- ah!" He was cut off when high powered rounds from the stolen Cerberus Assault rifle punched through his barriers and tore him to pieces before he could finish.

The assassin proceeded to the elevator, opened the doors, and rushed inside, shouldering the rifle for his pistol.

-

"Is it done yet?" Doctor Sean Cameron crossed his arms as he watched the two operators at work.

"Data upload is at eighty four percent Doctor." One Cerberus operator said. "All Origin files and related project files are being uploaded and backed up as we speak."

"Good, keep it up, the Illusive Man wants this information by tomorrow." Sean said.

The Illusive Man had ears everywhere, enough in the Alliance and Citadel to hear of Project Origin, the research into a truly psychic human, with no biotic amplifications, only the power of their very mind to fuel their power. Needless to say, he wanted it, badly, so the Covenant facility was tasked with what it was built to do, hack and secure Alliance files, these ones on Origin. After the upload was complete they would be sent to the Illusive Man himself over a series of transmission points.

"Sir, we've lost contact with the sentries on the roof." A Cerberus guard said as he entered the room, two more guards flanking him.

Sean knew it wasn't a coincidence that Covenant was penetrated today, whoever it was must have obviously been after the data. He clenched his teeth. "Set up here; tell all other fire teams to position themselves to secure this room."

"Yes sir-" The man paused when several 'thuds' were heard, and he turned in time to watch his two comrades fall before the tip of a pistol was pressed between his eyes, which widened before the assassin squeezed off one round. As he stepped into the room, he switched to his stolen rifle as the operators got to their feet, drawing pistols before he cut them and Sean down in cold blood.

Dropping the assault rifle, the man stepped over to one of the consoles as a VI popped up. "Incoming transmission from-" The female voice was replaced with an elderly male voice. "Illusive Man," The female voice returned. "Do you wish to accept this message?"

The man tapped a command into the console as the upload finished; he uploaded the files to a disk and ejected it. He pocketed it and then looked to the AI, speaking in a filtered voice. "Accept."

"Dr Cameron, I assume that-" The Illusive Man paused. "May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Illusive man, leader of Cerberus….threat: zero." The man said as if making a report to another person.

"Who are you? Where is Doctor Cameron?" The Illusive Man, to his credit didn't lose his temper or give any indication of it, keeping a calm yet curious tone in his voice as he tilted is head, grinding the tip of his cigarette into the ash tray built into the arm rest of his chair.

"Doctor Sean Cameron, Cerberus Researcher, former Alliance Department of Intelligence with rank of Lieutenant Commander….tasked with retrieving all files on Project Origin and related files." The man looked at the man's corpse. "Subject Sean Cameron was terminated eighty four seconds ago, thirty two seconds before upload was complete."

"Who sent you?" The Illusive Man asked.

"Classified, you are considered a hostile; this exchange of information shall be terminated." The assassin said. "All files on Origin are in my possession, you shall not come into possession of these files from this day forward."

"You're from the alliance?" The Illusive Man's eyes narrowed.

"Negative," The man shook his head. "In eleven minutes this facility will be destroyed, we thank you for collecting this data for us Illusive Man, and promise you a painless death when mother's time of vengeance comes." As he spoke, the deep, filtered voice became smoother, more snake like. "You and all those who serve you will not know terror as the rest of this universe shall." Then the man turned and began to walk away from the screen, pulling out his pistol and firing one shot over his shoulder that shattered the screen of the computer.

On Earth, the Illusive Man watched as the FTL transmission ended and clenched his teeth.

"This will put a damper on our plans, won't it?" A young woman with porcelain skin, long dark locks of hair, blue eyes, and wearing a skin tight white suit came out of the shadows of the room.

"Yes…but as I have said, I always plan from every angle, the loss of the Origin data will only put us back in the Origin Research Cell, I count on you and the other cell Commanders to fulfill your individual tasks." He looked up at the woman. "You are dismissed Ms Lawson."

"I'll keep you posted sir." She nodded and left the room.

-

Scott fired another burst as the soldier tried to raise himself from cover, only for the four bullets to shred through his weakened shields and blow his head open. The ninth soldier fell and the assault stalled as the remaining soldiers regrouped in the corridor out of range of the four defenders, who had been forced to abandon their machine guns when they ran out of ammo. Scott looked to Art, who was reloading her own assault rifle while crouched behind a barricade further back in the room. "Thinking we should get going yet?"

"No, not until that heavy is in here." Owen said. "We get rid of these guys now and they won't bother us later."

"It looks like the heavy's being brought in!" Rail yelled from where he was pressed against the wall next to the entrance to the room. "Take cover!" He rushed up one of the stair cases and dove behind a barricade as the Heavy marched into the room, opening fire with its missile launchers, pinning the defenders and letting the last of the infantry soldiers to rush in, firing with their own assault rifles.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Owen shouted before he started moving up one stair case, shouting into his radio. "Harp, get those doors open!"

"Acknowledged sir, my team is in position and we'll let you through." A male voice replied as Scott covered Rail and Art's retreat before moving up the stairs himself.

Missiles struck the walls and floors, gun fire chipped away at barricades, and shields flashed as the four humans rushed up to the rear entry door and took up position at the barricades set up in front of it. Owen said. "Come on Corporal get it open!"

"There are more of you? I thought you were the only ones left!" Scott yelled over the gun fire.

"Only ones left in this squad, Corporal Harp was brought in from the sub levels with his squad before we were over run; we were waiting for them to get here!" Owen yelled crouching. "Might have agreed to work with you, doesn't mean I trust you too much!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Scott snarled before he fired at the stairs as one man charged up into view, mowing him down from close range.

"We'll have it open in a few seconds sir." Harp said over the radio.

"Hurry it up; we'll have a heavy on us in a second!" Owen yelled.

After three more soldiers were gunned down by the defenders, shouts were heard from the front entrance, and Scott spotted more of the black clad humans rushing in with another Heavy unit. Scott said. "Make that two and a platoon!"

"It's opening!" Harp yelled. "Fifth Squad, get in position and cover the escape!"

The doors hissed open behind the four humans, who back through the door. Scott came in last and found seven ATC security troopers, all taking up position with Owen, Art, and Rail in a half circle that Scott joined. Owen yelled. "Suppressing fire, get this door closed!"

One ATC guard holstered is rifle and went to the control panel, typing in a command. The door began to hiss to a close, and as the guards and Scott opened fire, gunning down perhaps a full dozen troopers over the twenty seconds it took for the doors to hiss shut, Owen barked out orders. When they were shut Owen barked. "Art, blow the place!"

Art took up the detonator and pressed it….only for no explosion to ring out or the hall to shake.

"Oh…shit." She said. "They must have disabled them while we were busy."

"They're cutting through!" One guard yelled as he looked at the door, which separated them from the laser cutter the humans were using to cut through rather quickly.

"Got any more charges Art?" Owen asked.

"Eight of them, but I wouldn't use them here." Art said. "This tunnel is unstable, we'd crush ourselves."

"Set them to a timer and let's get the hell out of here." Owen said. "Everybody take a charge. Harp, Rail, April, you cover the door until we're done."

Immediately Art passed out charges to Scott, Owen, and five other guards. They set them up at positions Art pointed out on the walls. As soon as they were done Owen yelled. "Fall back, now!"

The eleven humans rushed down the corridor away from the weakening door. As they reached the end and came into what seemed to be a storage room, the doors blew open and the humans crouched, rifles raised. Owen said. "Get this door closed Harp!"

The Corporal, a young but well built man began to tapped commands into the controls as the attackers rushed out into the corridor, opening fire. The ATC guards and Scott returned fire, gunning down several. But suddenly one shot struck a guard in the face and incinerated her entire head. This was repeated with two other guards before the door closed, and Art smirked, holding up three fingers, two fingers, and then one finger.

She formed an 'O' with her middle finger and thumb.

The room shook a bit, and then there was silence on the other end of the door. Own sighed. "Alright, sound off! Sergeant Rail."

"Alive and well sir," Rail said.

"Corporal Art?"

"I got scraped but I'm fine." Art said.

"Corporal Harp."

"I'm alive, thanks for worrying." Harp grunted.

"Private Chant?"

"He's dead." One guard said as he shook his head.

"Private Coleman?"

"He's dead too sir."

"Private Xavier?"

"I'm good." One guard nodded.

"Private Ellis?"

"I'm fine Commander." A woman said confidently.

"Private Baker?"

"Dead like door nail sir."

"Private April?"

"I'm alive, just barely sir." A man grunted.

"Ok, three dead, this could have gone better." Owen sighed and faced Scott. "Ok Specter, we're all alive now, what do we do now?"

"I need to find Doctor Wade, he's my primary objective." Scott said.

"Wade? We saw that nut in sub level-"

"Seven, I know." Scott said. "I need to get down there."

"The cargo elevator could take us down to level four." Harp said. "And then you'd just need to climb down to level five and find the VIP elevator. Five to ten are VIP levels; they have better transportation down there."

"We have a problem, those levels are overrun." Harp said. "We're all that's left sir."

"Well shit." Owen said. "Do we have any other ideas?"

"What about the maintenance tunnels sir? One guy could climb down through there and end up in the storage section down there." Rail said. "I bet Campbell could disable some opposition and let us down there. We could take the elevator right down to level four if he can climb down there."

"That's over a mile of climbing." Owen noted. "Not easy."

"I can do it." Scott said. "I'll keep in contact with you over the radio and let you head down in the elevator, I'll meet you at the elevator to level seven after we get down to level five."

"Alright Campbell, we'll guard this position until you've got the elevator cleared out." Owen nodded. "Good luck Specter, you're going to need a hell of a lot of it for this."

Scott shouldered his rifle. "Just show me the maintenance tunnel."

-

"Commander, this is Campbell, I've made contact with ATC security forces and we're making our way down to Doctor Wade." Joanna listened to Scott as she and her team proceeded through another tunnel. "We should be at his position within the hour."

"Good, we've pin pointed Benezia's position." Joanna said. "Do you trust these guys?"

"As far as I could throw them without my powers, but they seem willing to help a VIP." Scott said. "I'll keep in contact."

"We met up with a large group of Binary Helix survivors," Joanna said. "As soon as Benezia is secure we'll come and get you Campbell."

"Looking forward to it Commander." Scott said.

"We also confirmed illegal experiments by Binary Helix here." Joanna said. "They were cloning a species called Rachni."

"Rachni, is that some sort of alien termite?" Scott asked.

"Close…just acid spitting giant termites." Joanna said.

"The citadel uplifted my species to fight them, right before they neutered us." Wrex growled. "They have a queen down here and they wanted to make an army out of these things, we just blew up a nest of them in the lower lab level."

"We'll meet up with the Security teams and make our way to Benezia." Joanna said. "Be careful Campbell."

"Don't worry about me." Scott said. "Just get out of there alive Shepherd, I don't want to be the one to report that you died because I went on a chase for some old man."

"I don't die so easily Campbell, remember that."

"As you order commander."

On the other end of the link, Scott as climbing down a narrow, dark shaft with only hand rails to hold him from falling miles down into the Peak 15 catacombs. He paused as he reached a hatch marked 'Maintenance Junction 3'

"Owen, I'm stopping at a junction for a break, it's number three, halfway between sub level three and four." Scott said.

"Alright, take your time Campbell." Owen said as Scott opened the hatch…and was sucked through into a dark, out of place corridor.

Scott got up; looking behind him to see the hatch was replaced with a plaster wall. "Oh crap…."

"Hello again brother, I see you've returned."

"Just what I needed," Scott turned and faced Paxton Fettle. "I'm on a mission now, weren't you going to leave me alone?"

"I didn't bring you here." Paxton said. "She did. Now….you passed my test, now you must pass our mother's."

"I don't have time, I need to complete my-"

"And I promise…when all this is over…you will be as close to Doctor Wade as possible." Paxton said. "You may take my word as your brother. I would not intentionally set you into a position you could not escape."

"Now Alma's setting me up for this crap? If she wants me so much why can't she just come to me up front and tell me instead of having you mess with my life every ten minutes!?" Scott growled. "Now, I don't even know who or what I really am anymore, and I don't care at the moment, what I do care about is-"

"What? The woman you have fallen for? She would betray you as soon as she knew all the details of what you really were and what you will become." Paxton said. "Your friends? They will betray you faster. Now brother, I must go, but I look forward to seeing you after this." Paxton backed away in a cloud of black smoke that enveloped him and vanished, leaving his echoing voice. "See the truth brother, and be freed by it."

Scott looked ahead of him and saw a door. "There's my exit." He stepped through to face whatever was on the other side.

-

End of chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Mass Effect: Project Origin

-

Scott stepped into a stone corridor that had no windows or decorations, but had metal doors in the walls. Little red foot prints made of blood appeared on the floor in front of Scott, leading down the hall as if somebody was leading him along. He hesitantly followed them, his rifle raised in the event that something attacked him, an event that he wouldn't bet against happening. He looked at the first door he reached, which was on his left. He looked at what seemed to be a slot in the thick metal door and slid it to the side.

Inside was a middle aged man in a business suit curled into a ball on the bed who rocking back and forth and whimpering in fear. Scott's eyes narrowed. "Sir, can you hear me?" Suddenly the slot slammed shut and Scott backed up a step. "I should have seen that coming, none of this crap surprises me anymore."

He moved to the door across the hall and opened it, seeing a man in a lab coat that was standing, looking right at Scott. He didn't seem to acknowledge Scott's presence, just staring at a wall. He said. "May the punishment fit the crime…reciprocity is her demand." He turned and Scott sucked in a deep breath upon seeing that instead of eyes the man's eye sockets were empty and bloody. "I helped to her in darkness….she put me in eternal darkness for my crimes….."

Suddenly the bright stone hall began to dim and the world shimmered as the man became a pile of ashes. His voice echoed. "Bring the sins of others upon themselves….and make them feel as you felt. That is her lesson."

Scott looked at the hall, and saw instead of blank white walls and floors there were metal grates for floors and walls similar to that of a starship, except the hall seemed like it had been neglected for years. Scott turned his flash light on and moved forward, following the blood on the rusted grate. He paused as every door ahead of him flew open. He crouched, weapon raised and waiting for anything to come out and attack. Something came out from further ahead.

It was bipedal, but was standing higher than a Krogan and was moving clumsily. It had the legs of a human, a pair of slacks stretched out over skinless legs that bulged with bloody muscle and some visible bone. The figure wore no shirt, and had no flesh, and what seemed to be it's rib cage stuck out as if somebody had ripped it open and the ribs now stuck out, revealing the organs within, a still beating heart that looked black and infected, bodily fluids and blood pouring from the open chest cavity, and intestines dragged behind the creature. Its arms went to its knees and had multiple tears and many swollen spots that looked infected on them and were tipped with massive claws that looked like somebody had torn pieces out of a ship's hull and stuck them into a human's hand through their fingers. Finally the head was just a skull that was stained red with blood with one wide, blood red eye, rotting teeth visible without flesh to cover it and a long snake like tongue came from the mouth…along with four of what seemed to be spider legs.

All in all, the creature was an abominable version of what must have been human at some point in its miserable life before whatever was done to make it into this. It looked at it and the red dot in its eye seemed to shrink as it started towards him, breathing loud enough for him to hear and its tail whipping around. Scott raised his rifle and yelled. "BACK OFF!"

He fired into it until his rifle overheated, and then backed up as it still kept coming. He clenched his teeth as his rifle cooled down and this time fired carefully, aiming for the head. He fired a burst once, twice, three times and the creature paused, one of its claws reared back as it prepared to swipe at him before its head fell away. The creature's body fell, twitching and oozing blood and stomach acid as Scott stared in disgust at it. He moved on down the hall, raising his rifle and bringing his visor down, letting the armor's tactical systems-which surprisingly worked in this hellish version of the universe to warn him of any approaching life forms, and apparently these creatures counted since the next one that came out only appeared after Scott had backed away while his radar showed a red dot approaching him, allowing him to gun it down before it got too close to him.

"For our greed, she took away all riches from us." Thousands of voice, both male and female said at once as he moved around the next corner, opening fire on a pair of creatures around the corner. "For our wrath she burned us until we saw as she saw." Scott ran down the corridor until one creature seemed to come out of the wall like it was made of water and clothesline him with one arm. He rolled away from it and brought his pistol up, shooting it a full dozen times before it went down. He collected is assault rifle and continued on. "For our lust she took all pleasure from us."

Scott tried to ignore the voice, but with each word a pulse of pain went through his pain as he tried to keep going to get out of the hell world. He fought off three more creatures as he went through what must have been an endless corridor filled with rooms that had nothing or a creature waiting in them. With each battle he got closer and closer to the creatures, and the hall became scarier with each step. Veins pulsing with blood began to spread over the walls, floor, and ceiling, and blood began to drip down on Scott's armor.

Scott kept running, desperately looking for a way to escape the increasingly disturbing nightmare that the woman who Paxton claimed was his mother had put him in. He kept running for what seemed like hours, firing quick bursts into creatures as they came out and listening to the souls of dead or tortured victims, possibly the people who had 'wronged' Alma. One creature punched him across the face as he went along and sent his helmet flying off. He managed to recover and fill it full of bullets.

His helmet was entirely smashed now, so he left it and kept pressing on, but had a sense of loss from the lack of security the helmet gave him. If a creature hit him again he might not survive it. When he reached another corner he found himself without hostiles in sight or within hearing range. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to comprehend what his mother was trying to tell him, if she could call herself a mother that is. She wouldn't get any awards this year, that's for sure.

"If you rest, the path just gets longer." Scott spun, bringing his rifle up and aiming it between the eyes of a little girl in a red dress. He immediately recognized her as Alma's younger self, then not so creepily insane one that made him had a hallucination that he had a hole in his chest or that somebody had bitten her cheek. He lowered his rifle, shaking slightly.

"You're Alma."

"Yeah, Alma Wade, it's nice to meet you!" The girl didn't seem as pale as Alma's apparitions now that Scott looked at her. She was so full of life. "Who are you mister?"

"Uh…my name is Scott…Scott Campbell." Scott said.

"Like Scottie from Star Trek?!"

Scott had no idea in this living existence what Star Trek was, but just went with it. "Uh…yeah, kind of, you could say that."

"Wow." Alma said, grinning. "Why do you have a gun Scottie? My dad said you shouldn't carry guns around."

"Uh…this is...It's a paint ball gun, my friends and I are playing a game." Scott said, making up the lie on the spot.

"Cool, can I play?!" Alma asked.

Even if he wasn't in a life or death situation Scott doubted he could say no to that face anyways.

"Uh….sure, of course you can play Alma!" Scott said. "The game is…we have to get out of this place, where ever it is, and there are scary monsters trying to stop us, we can't let the scary monsters touch us!" He managed to look enthusiastic.

"Neat!" Alma said. "Let's go Scottie!" She began to skip down the hall way. "My dad can help us!"

Scott followed her, running next to her and keeping an eye out for any monsters that might come out. Despite her not being real, Scott couldn't help but want to defend the little girl, who looked so happy and care free.

"Here we are Scottie!" Alma squealed before the hall melted away around them, leaving them standing in a field. It seemed to be on a gentle slope, with a tree in the middle with a swing hanging off of it, several buildings in the distance on the shore of an ocean and there were mountains in the other direction. It was a sunset right now, and the field looked like it was gold in color. Alma hopped onto the swing. "My dad should be here soon! Do I get a prize?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just…." Scott looked through his compartments and found a small snack bar he had taken off of Joker before leaving the ship. "Some candy!" He wasn't sure if she could eat it….right until she unwrapped and swallowed the bar whole.

"Yummy!" She said. "Thanks Scott!"

Scott allowed himself to smile as he holstered his assault rifle. Alma was nothing how he imagined her, she was so sweet and friendly, the kind of child you could do nothing but be friends with. The pity in his heart for her grew.

"Alma!" Scott turned and saw a young Harland Wade coming up the slope with two men in uniforms with pistols strapped to their belts with him. "Alma, what are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to see the sunset daddy." Alma said.

Harland smiled. "Well Alma…we need you to come back, we have to do something and…you might not like it honey." He crouched to her level, ignoring Scott's existence. "Alma, you're very…special, so much that some people want to know how, and…..you might be inside a lot until they figure it out."

"But I like being out here!" Alma pouted.

"I know Alma, but it's all for the best-"

"Daddy, I don't want to stay inside all day!" Alma said. "Please?"

Harland sighed. "No, now come along." He gripped one of her wrists and tried to tug her along. She gripped the swing before losing her grip on it.

As Alma wailed, one guard said into his radio. "Subject Alma is en route, get the mobile vault ready."

"Vault?! Daddy, what's going on?! Daddy what's happening?!" Alma was sobbing now.

"Oh for god's sake doc just-" One soldier gripped Alma harshly and began to tug her along.

"Ow! Let me go! Daddy! Help me please! Daddy, please tell me what's happening!" Alma wailed. "Scottie, help me, please, I don't want to go!"

"LET HER GO!" Scott reacted with intense rage, swinging his pistol up and firing three times….only for the bullets to go through the guards and Harland Wade.

Scott brought his assault rifle up, took a moment to check the ammo gauge- he had just over a hundred rounds left from his endless fighting in the maze. He sprayed the guards and Harland until his rifle clicked empty and a clip that once held four thousand rounds fell to the floor. He reached into his armor and slid in one of the two spare clips he had. He opened fire until his rifle over heated.

He shouldered is rifle and tried to run after them. "LET HER GO! STOP, SHE'S JUST A KID!"

"SCOTTIE PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM LOCK ME UP! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM DO IT!" Alma wailed as they grew further from his sight as if Scott wasn't running in a sprint towards them.

"ALMA!" Scott held out one hand…before the golden field became a wasteland, with only the tree and swing set remaining. The ocean was dry and the sun blocked out. Scott looked around…before a set of hands gripped him by the shoulders and spun him around.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" It was Alma, but not the one who had him in a stranglehold now and was lifting him with her bare hands as he struggled.

"Put her in the vault!" Scott managed to see what seemed to be operating equipment, a metal table, Harland holding a bundle in his arms, and a teenage Alma struggling against her captors. The Alma holding Scott dropped him and vanished as the teenage Alma looked at him. "SCOTTIE, DON'T LET THEM PUT ME BACK IN! I DON'T WANT TO GO SCOTT, I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Scott could hardly think anymore, he just roared, charged across the sand and rock and tried to tackle the guards, but went through them again. He repeatedly punched and kicked at them, but with no results. He yelled until his throat hurt and tried to pound them with no success, increasing his frustration until he could have sworn he was going to cry from all his pent up rage.

She vanished screaming his name again. Her voice echoed. "Give me back my baby….!"

Scott slowly got to his feet, trying to pull himself together, and felt a presence behind him. He spun and came face to face with Paxton Fettle.

"Now do you see the injustice brother?" Paxton asked. "What they did, what they will do if they get the chance? They must die."

Scott looked down. "What they did…was unforgivable…..they're the monsters."

He looked up at Paxton, who smiled warmly and hugged Scott like the brother he truly was.

"Will you join us brother?" Paxton asked. "Will you help us to eliminate the ones who robbed our mother of her life? Will you help us to kill the ones who robbed her of her children?"

Scott looked to where Alma had vanished, to the swing she had sat on, and then back to his younger brother. He whispered. "No…not yet, I can't do that yet."

Disappointed, Paxton tilted is head. "What troubles you brother?"

"I have to do something before I focus on these people, Armacham." Scott said. "I'll find Harland Wade…..and I'll kill the son of a bitch myself. But after that I need to focus on my mission, there are innocent people at stake. I could do worse than kill the people of Armacham physically…I could kill them in every way. They're known as creators, scientists, heroes, I can ruin them; reveal them as the monsters they are. Then you can do what you want, they can burn in hell for all I care. I just want you…to let me sort the innocent from the guilty, let me bring the specific people who did this out in the open, let me find everyone directly involved with Origin right down to the security detail they had."

Paxton looked at the sky. "It would make it easier for us mother….he does have a point….and he is the eldest…..having him help would be a great addition to our cause…..yes….." He looked at Scott. "Mother agrees with you brother, she has decided that you shall track down Harland Wade, Genevieve Aristide the head of Armacham, and every other man and woman who worked with them in harming our mother. Find their location…merely approach them…and through you, mother shall have vengeance."

"So I'm a vessel of death." Scott said. "In these circumstances I actually like that idea." He looked to the sky. "Can she hear me?"

"Speak to her brother." Paxton said gently.

"Mother…." Scott said. "I might not agree with you on a lot of things….I might not know you….but I wish I got to know you for all those years……I'll find the people who did this." He clenched is fists. "And I will kill them."

"Mother says she has missed you deeply brother, she is glad to be with you now." Paxton said. "But…if you fail to find the men and women of the Origin Project…mother shall follow on Saren's plan, she will help set fire to this galaxy to kill the criminals who murdered her. That is the only sure method aside from yours."

"I won't fail." Scott said. "I never fail, and I sure as hell won't let a bunch of people who spend time looking in test tubes get between me and victory."

"Before you go brother….take this as a gift to replace your helmet, it is the least I can do." Paxton held up a black balaclava that had a set of red goggles attached to it. "It is a tribute from a….past long forgotten."

Scott took the balaclava and goggles and slowly brought the balaclava over his head and put the goggles over the eye holes in it. He looked at Paxton who smiled. "It fits perfectly brother….."

Scott turned to move, but Paxton put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mother's rage consumes her….when my warriors see you, they will attack no matter what." Paxton said. "She cannot control it brother…she never got the chance to learn anything."

"I don't hold it against you." Scott said. "Just…try to lighten up on the hellish visions you keep sending my way. They make my work a bitch to complete." He allowed himself to smile before the hellish field was consumed in white light.

Scott was now lying on his back, hearing distant words in his ears. It sounded as if a shell had exploded near him and had rendered him unable to hear properly, he never understood what that was. Slowly it cleared.

"Bull……Cam bull…Cam bull….." The words got clearer with each second. "Campbell!"

Scott blinked as his vision cleared. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in an elevator that was moving downwards.

"His vitals are back up!" He heard Joker's voice. "They're moving fast as a cat on adrenaline but he's ok!"

"Scott, can you hear me?!" He heard Joanna scream over the radio.

He spoke. "Yeah, I'm here commander….how long was I out this time."

"A full hour Lieutenant, we thought you were really dead!" Joanna said. "Benezia is dead; we're making our way back to Peak 15 to rejoin you. How deep are you right now?"

"According to the communication systems in the facility he's on an elevator taking him right to Level 7." Joker said. "He's about 100 yards from Wade's position as soon as the elevator stops; it'll be an easy walk." After a few moments he continued. "Wait, never mind, we have a whole ton of enemies in there. That squad of ATC troops somehow got access to go down there like they planned it and they're distracting them, but they might need help."

"I'll give them it." Scott said as he hefted his rifle.

"Good luck Lieutenant." Joanna said. "Don't be careless."

"Joanna, I've just fought through what a platoon of marines would fail to go through, I'm pretty sure I'm past careless right now." Scott said as the elevator stopped. "But…just for you, I'll be careful."

"I never heard that." Joker said casually.

"Damn right or I'd break your legs." Scott said. "Or maybe make you tap dance on top of the  
Mako."

"Hardy fucking har Lieutenant, you're such a comedian." Joker sighed. "I've heard that threat way too much these days."

"I wonder why." Scott said before the doors opened and he came upon a fire fight between a full platoon of infantry and two heavies against five ATC guards that were crouched behind crates. Some of the black clad soldiers turned to the elevator as it opened right between where the two groups were positioned.

Scott walked out, raising his assault rifle and opening fire. He managed to hit three troops as he raced across the floor. The heavies fired missiles but he raised one hand and threw up a psychic barrier that detonated them all before they got near him, some right over the heads of the hostiles. Scott was next to Owen, Rail, Harp, Art, and Xavier a moment later.

"What happened to the other two guards?" Scott asked.

"Bought it on the way down here, we're on our own." Owen grunted. "Got a plan Campbell?"

"I usually just make it up and hope for the best." Scott said. "Cover your eyes; I'll deal with the heavies."

"Why do we need to cover our eyes?"

"I like to make my attacks flashy." Scott said dryly before he got up as the five guards ducked down, covering their heads. Scott thrust his hand forwards as his shields flashed and sent a psychic pulse across the room. It slammed into one heavy, which began to twitch and sparkle. Some troops turned to look at it right before the mech exploded into pieces, killing and injuring some soldiers.

Scott repeated this, and as the twenty some soldiers tried to regroup he yelled. "Grenades out, now! Pelt 'em!"

The six humans tossed grenade after grenade across the room at the barricade of the opposing side. Explosion after explosion rang out as the grenades sent enemy soldiers flying.

"Retreat, pull back to the Core Labs!" The obvious commander yelled as he and six others tried to head for the massive door that led to Harland Wade.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to back out of this fight." Scott brought up his sniper rifle and fired once, shattering the skull of the commander as the dozen or so remaining troops tried to full back through the door.

The half dozen humans pressed forward, firing bursts from their weapons at the retreating soldiers. Rail taunted them. "Hell yeah, not so fucking tough now are you?!"

"Keep pressing!" Owen yelled. "We've got them now!"

After thirty seconds it was over, and all of the men were dead at the hands of the Specter and five paramilitary guards.

"Damn, that was fun." Rail smirked.

"Alright, you five stay out here and establish a perimeter, I'll-" Scott paused as the five guards turned and aimed at him with grim expressions. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't hear our transmissions, did you?" Owen asked. "ATC contacted us, Aristide herself. She was interested when I mentioned you. She really wants to meet you…in a cell with you on the inside and her outside with armed guards. Now Specter let's just drop those weapons, and don't try any of those fancy psychic tricks, Origin 01."

Scott's eyes widened. "How do you-?"

"Please, I was the top guard for Origin, I recognized you when you told me you were a Specter. Only one male human specter in the galaxy and he's the brat I watched an albino twig give birth to." Owen scoffed. "Just needed to wait for the perfect chance. There's an elevator in the core labs that lead right back up to the surface, and we're all heading up together so we can hitch a shuttle ride to orbit, ATC will provide us a nice cozy ride to Aristide."

Scott's eyes narrowed beneath his goggles as he glared at the guard. "You were part of Origin?"

"A full decade of having to stand guard over a tank, and hearing that girl bitch each time she woke up." Owen said. "All she did was cry and beg, I especially loved unplugging her."

Scott's fists clenched as he dropped his rifle. "Good…."

"What's that now?"

"I didn't have to look far." Scott took his goggles and balaclava off and looked at Owen. "Mother….I found one, a deal's a deal…kill them."

Owen's eyes widened before the room dimmed and shook as if the planet was splitting in half. Then suddenly the shadows sprang to life and tentacles reached out for the guards, who screamed and opened fire as they tried to run, only for the tentacles to grab them and reduce them to ashen skeletons. Scott watched, swallowing his disgust as he watched the five humans die painfully. Owen died last, shrieking as he was ripped apart by Alma, who appeared personally in her naked adult form and ripped his head off with her hands.

Then it was all over, only five charred skeletons remained of the five ATC guards. Alma stood over them, looking at Jason. Beneath the curtains of black hair, Scott saw a smile form, and then she was in front of him, hugging him tenderly instead of ripping into him.

"Thank you…." She whispered.

"I have more work to do mom." Scott hugged her. "I'll talk to you and Paxton later…..hopefully on better terms."

She vanished then, and Scott grabbed his rifle, immediately running for his next target, his grandfather Harland. The doors hissed open as he approached, revealing the massive labs that held many experimental weapons ,serums, work stations, and at the back was an entrance to an elevator marked 'Core elevator'. There was no sign of Harland Wade…but there was a cube left in the middle of the floor in front of Scott. He approached it and tapped it with his foot.

It glowed to life, and an image of Wade appeared over it.

"I know she's influencing you now Scott." Harland said. "You know the truth no doubt; I won't deny what I did, for humanity and myself." He sighed. "I turned her into this…it is only right I make things right. You can kill me Scott, but not today, I have too much to do. I am long gone by now and I guarantee you won't find me by trying to find a trail here, you'll have to wait until I pop up again." He smiled. "If it means anything, you surpassed everything I thought you would be." Then the image vanished.

Scott looked at the cube….and then smashed it with his foot. "I don't care what you expect grandpa, I gave up on you the moment I knew who you really were."

-

"Normandy, we're at the Core elevator." Joanna said as her team, minus Liara who had tearfully returned to the Mako surrounded the entrance to the Core elevator. "It looks like it's already rising."

"I can't contact Campbell, that elevator's practically a moving bomb shelter." Joker said.

"It will be here in thirty seconds Shepherd." Seraph said. "Take cover!"

The four fighters crouched behind crates and aimed their rifles at the elevator as it reached the surface level. Joanna's grip on her rifle tightened as the doors hissed open…revealing Scott, looking exhausted and sweaty but alive and well. He marched out of the elevator, a scowl on his face until Joanna rose. He smiled. "Joanna!"

Joanna ran towards him and clapped him on the shoulder, resisting the urge to kiss him in front of the team. "Campbell, you son of a bitch you really are tough as hell!"

"Told you I wouldn't die Commander, I don't make a habit of lying to my superiors." Scott said.

"What happened to the ATC team?" Seraph asked.

"They turned on me, I had to kill them." Scott said. "Apparently it was because they had an interest in protecting company secrets."

"Well, we can get a team down there later." Joanna said.

"Don't count on it commander, a purge was just initiated by the security system, the catacombs will be nothing but rubble filled hall ways in a few minutes." Joker said. "The best you can do is to get back here, a bunch of security guards are getting itchy trigger fingers and I'd like to vacate the hangar bay ASAP."

"Alright team, let's get to the Makos." Joanna ordered her team, which immediately moved towards the garage area. As they went ahead, Joanna stopped Scott by placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and for a moment saw her in that black dress Paxton had her appear in during his visions all too often that made Scott have to fight the call of his hormones. Her visor slid up. "You did good Scott."

Scott smiled. "Thanks Joanna." He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and he placed his hands on her sides. Scott now felt that Joanna would shatter with but a gentle squeeze now that he knew what he was truly capable of, what his mother was capable of. The kiss ended and Scott said. "Let's head back; we both need a shower after this."

"Tempting, I'll take you up on that." Joanna said.

As they left, Scott took a moment to look over his shoulder, and saw Paxton and Alma stand in front of the elevator. Paxton vanished first, smiling at Scott. Alma looked up and brushed aside her hair, revealing a full face with both eyes instead of a half rotted one. She whispered. "You're safe now." She turned her back on him and vanished.

Scott finally accepted the facts of the situation.

His mother was Alma Wade, and she was looking for vengeance.

And Scott would do everything in his power to make sure she had it without having to blow up the galaxy to get it.


	15. Chapter 15

Mass Effect: Project Origin

**Me: Gah…..can't…think…**

**Ashley: (walks in) Steel scale, we have a problem. (Singing tone)**

**Me: Why are we singing? (Singing tone)**

**Ashley: A new comedy thing…..**

**Minion: (rushes in) Steel Scale big news! (Singing tone) I pulled some strings, and got the house a new paint job!!!!!!! (Shows house painted pink) Like it buddy?**

**Me: (sighs and looks at Ashley) you aren't ne-ear-early as bad as him. (Looks at Minion) Do you know how much you annoy me?**

**Minion: (holds two fingers close together)**

**Me: (stops singing) The answer is a lot. (Sings again) Shall I list the reasons why? I don't see why not. (Takes a long chug of soda, sighs, and starts singing fast) It's your eyes, your nose, your chinless face, you always need a hug! And let's not forget the cups of coffee that you always chug! That you think I'm your friend just continues to confuse, and oh dear god stop telling me WHEN YOU BUY YOURSELF SHOES! (Starts to stomp off)**

**Minion: Oh by the way, last time me and Mikey went to town we bought ourselves some new Nikes.**

**Me: Now Minion that's the thing you do that drives me up a tree, no matter how I rant at you you'll never let me be! So now I'm stuck with all your habits and my wish to finally die. It makes me suicidal and I swear I'm gonna cry!**

**Melissa: (takes over as lights dim and the spot light is on her, she sings slowly) It all started, when we formed, in a vial. I swear I wanted, to toss your ass, in the Nile. So now I'll make you cry, wishing that you'd die…..(holds up clenched fist) Until you're scaly ass is…no…..more……**

**(Lights go back on and I take over)**

**Me: So now that is why I always chain you up inside my closet. Why I kick you, punch you, slap you, stab you, and sadly haven't killed you. You know the way with how I act my feelings should be very clear. You're a pain in every day in every month in every year. (Tries to walk away only for Sandy to stop me)**

**Sandy: steel you got to help me because I'm really very hungry. Don't you have a way to fix this, don't you have a way to help me?**

**Me: If you really want a favor really any kind of favor than just please just get me quiet from the lizard drinking tea.**

**Minion: (sips tea) I think what my friend means to say-**

**Sandy: SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE SCALE NUTS, OR YOU'LL NEVER AGAIN PEE! (Aims gun at Minion's groin)**

**Minion: (makes zipping motion over mouth)**

**Me: congratulations, I'll go get you some KFC.**

**Sandy: Yes! (Stops singing)**

**I don't own Scrubs, or Mass Effect, or FEAR…or KFC….or really anything. (Goes off to cry)**

**-**

"Campbell this is going too far, I've almost had as many heart attacks as you've had these little 'episodes'." Dr Chakwas said. "You were gone for a full hour, and now I can count with the fingers on both hands how many times this has happened. If it's your armor than get if fixed, if it isn't your armor than I'm taking you off active duty until I can figure out what it is."

"If you do that he can just use his authority to clear himself." Kaidan pointed out from where he was carrying some medical supplies Chakwas had purchased from Hanshan into the infirmary, setting it on one of the empty beds.

"Doc, I don't know how this has been happening but I am perfectly fine." Scott said. "I fought off an enemy platoon, I'm certain whatever this is won't impair my performance."

"But it does interfere with communications and any method we have to confirm your condition." Pressly said. "Commander, whatever is going on with Campbell could compromise a mission in the future."

"It hasn't done anything to threaten our mission yet." Scott objected. "If Shepherd tells me to stay behind, I shall, but until then you can stay off my back."

"Campbell has done nothing but help us time and time again, and he just went through hell and back." Joanna said. "Campbell, you'll remain on active duty until I find reason not to let you fight."

"Thank you Commander." Scott said. "We should head up and address the council now; they may want to talk about that report you sent."

"Swan, Seraph, come on, we'll head up and talk to them." Joanna said, but paused in mid step. "Doctor Chakwas….is Liara alright, is she…..reacting to what happened?"

"She locked herself in the back room. She opens the door if you ask her to but….if it's not in use it's locked now." Chakwas sighed. "I'll talk to her later; you should talk to the council."

The four Specters left the infirmary and proceeded to the top deck and the CIC. The crew had grown used to the four Specters being on the ship at once, so they didn't receive too many glances as they went. They entered the communications room and lined up side by side while Joanna tapped into the FTL communication relay. The three council members appeared in the forms of golden avatars before the Specters.

Scott knew the council might not be happy for several reasons.

A: The catacombs of Peak 15 were destroyed, costing ATC and Exo-Geni millions and most likely calling for complaints and law suits.

B: Joanna had murdered rather than captured Matriarch Benezia, who had indeed brought Geth and Asari Commandos with her for the purpose of retrieving a Rachni Queen.

C: Shepherd, instead of killing or containing the Rachni Queen, had released it when it had shown that it was not a mindless monster like its children, and that it would not cause the galaxy at large any trouble.

D: Scott had deviated from the mission directive and was accused of causing the destruction of the catacombs.

"Commander Shepherd, we have read the Noveria Report." The Asari said.

"What were you thinking Campbell? You destroyed research that would have benefited the galaxy in many ways! Now both Exo-Geni and Armacham are calling for blood." The Turian said.

"I didn't cause that explosion councilor." Scott said. "I admit I caused damage to one lab area, on the basis of a strategy provided by the ATC security team down there to terminate a large amount of hostiles. I did not initiate a purge of the catacombs after discovering that Harland Wade was not located in the Core Labs. I only left with intention to let Armacham do what it wanted with the catacombs."

"We have no choice but to take your word on this then Campbell, as the purge could not be activated from the Core Labs or the core elevator according to the schematics of Peak 15." The Salarian said. "We shall look into who caused that and why, for now we must focus on other matters such as releasing the Rachni Queen."

"That is even worse than destroying the catacombs, in a few generations that Queen will have an army large enough to wipe out this galaxy!" The Turian said. "What possessed you to decide this Commander?"

"This queen was reasonable, she was not mindlessly violent." Joanna said.

"I must agree with her Councilor." Maevor Sarius said. "The Queen could have killed us after it escaped, but it instead chose to…I believe the term is 'live and let live', meaning it had chosen to leave in peace rather than avenge itself or it's race on us. This is a clear indication that it may indeed be true to its word."

"For now we can accept this." The Asari said. "If the need to quell the Rachni arises we shall do so, but until then we can accept Rachni growth."

"Campbell, we are curious though, why are you pursuing Doctor Wade?" The Salarian asked.

"We have reason to believe that Wade was involved with a project run by Armacham around the time of the first contact war, perhaps before or after." Scott said. "A project that would be illegal before and after the alliance chose to abide by Citadel laws, a research into human psychic warfare using live test subjects who show psychic potential at a young age."

The councilors looked to each other, taking this is. The Turian for once spoke calmly. "You believe that this Psychic warfare project was indeed real?"

"I don't believe it had results or potential, only that it happened and that there weren't nearly as many test subjects alive at the end of it." Scott said. "I found it through a lead concerning Doctor Wade's daughter, Alma Wade. I believe she was used as the core subject for the project, codenamed Origin. I have no details on the project aside from what I have told you, and I intend to find Wade and others involved with Origin and shall either bring them in to stand trial….or kill them as punishment for what they did."

"The choice if always yours Campbell, though we would prefer it if you brought them to us alive." The Asari said. "IF you see fit to punish them with execution, then you may."

"Thank you councilors," Scott said. "I can give no promises that I will bring them alive though."

He flashed back to the image Alma showed him of her being dragged away by her father, to be locked away forever. He crossed his arms to hide that one fist was clenched so tightly his palm began to bleed. He continued. "Also, Council, I shall be requesting that…several of our team members be returned to their regular duties."

"An odd request Specter, but you have the power to enforce it." The Turian said.

"Corporal Leah Cerin, corporal Patrick Harrison, Staff Sergeant Laura Jade, Technical Sergeant Rosalie Clanton, Chief Master Sergeant Kurt Romero, and Asari Commando Lieutenant Lauriana Z'ron." Scott said. "It is more difficult to operate on the Normandy with so many people, and these soldiers could be put to good use in other places. I shall also be returning all reserve marines transferred from the _Theia_, we only require the standard marine compliment on the Normandy and it will allow crew members to work more easily without the distraction of marines marching about the decks. We shall be making a stop at the Citadel so it will be possible for them to transfer to their original stations from there."

"Very well Lieutenant, we shall make sure they reach their destinations." The Salarian said. "We also have new information that may be vital to your mission in locating Saren. Recently we received a message from one of our infiltration regiments deployed in the traverse."

"Infiltration regiments?" Kate asked.

"You mean spies." Joanna said.

"Specters tend to attract attention Commander, but they are only one arm of the council." The Asari said. "Special Task Groups are often a better choice for monitoring a situation as it develops."

"We currently have several STG units scattered through the border regions of citadel space." The Salarian said. "We received a distress signal from one positioned on Virmire, and this particular unit that was gathering intelligence on Saren."

"What have they found?" Maevor asked.

"Unfortunately the message we received was little more than static." The Salarian said. "Considering it was a distress coded signal the team must be in a situation that prevents them from sending proper communication packages."

"Whatever they were trying to tell us was on a mission critical frequency, so it must be of vital importance." The Turian said. "And it may interest you Campbell, but our operators tracked Wade when he was mentioned in the report. He himself has gone to Virmire on an Armacham corporate shuttle with the Armacham President Genevieve Aristide; perhaps you may find them there."

Perfect, two of the big targets in one place at once.

"We'll look into it." Joanna said. "We'll proceed to Virmire as soon as we deposit the specified crew members on the citadel."

"Good hunting Commander." The Asari said before the transmission cut out.

-

"I can't believe you're making us leave!" Jade said.

"Sergeant, this mission is getting more and more critical; it's too dangerous for regular infantrymen." Scott said. "I understand you are upset with me, but the six of you will do much better in other regions of space, such as returning to Eden Prime in the case of you five." He gestured to the humans. "Or perhaps on the Theia, you may be able to assist us from there with Colonel Rain, initiate your own investigation."

"Still, this feels like a kick in the teeth Lieutenant." Harrison said. "We're getting cut out."

"Corporal, I'm not in this for glory or fame, I'm in this because Saren is a menace, nothing else." Scott said. "Now, you have your orders, all of you." He gestured to the marines from the Theia. "Now I suggest you get moving."

The Normandy had docked at the Citadel mere hours after leaving Noveria. Now the chosen crew members were unhappily leaving the frigate, which would not be so crowded from now on.

"Aye Lieutenant," Kurt said, frowning as he and Rose proceeded through the air lock without a hint of disobedience in their voices or movements.

Jade sighed. "Just be careful Lieutenant, and visit us some time."

"Don't worry Laura, I'll be fine." Scott gave her a reassuring smile before she left.

Harrison stormed out without a word, Cerin bit her lip and shook Scott's hand before leaving, and Lauriana strolled through without a word. Scott watched his team, his friends leave as the doors to the air lock hissed shut. For a moment the command deck was silent, and then Scott turned as Joanna sent Joker orders from the CIC to depart from the Citadel.

-

Scott was down in the hangar bay, looking at his rifle. It was badly worn from the thousands of rounds he had poured out from it over the past few weeks, in danger of jamming if it over heated more than it already had. He sighed as he proceeded to disassemble the rifle and replaced several key components to the weapon before slapping it back together. He unfolded it entirely and stood, raising it and bracing it to his shoulder and looking through the scope. He lowered it upon being satisfied and set it on the table.

"Lieutenant Campbell, the council has just sent a communication package in your name. Please report to the Comm. Room." Joker said over the intercom.

Scott sighed and took the slow elevator up to the second deck, walked up to the CIC, and stormed into the Comm. Room without acknowledging the guards. He stood before the FTL comm. Relay and crossed is arms after activating it. The council appeared before him. "Councilors, I hear you wished to speak with me."

"Indeed we have Specter Campbell; we have new information regarding this Project Origin." The Turian said. "We have traced a facility in the Terminus Systems that Armacham had supposedly built in a system deemed uninhabitable, one of the least likely places to find pirates or slavers. According to files we have taken from Armacham it was frequented by Harland Wade and other key members of Armacham involved with Project Origin, we believe there may be information on Origin there. It is abandoned now, there was supposedly an incident that damaged the station, it is now depressurized in most areas, but the office sections and test areas are preserved and safe still according to a drone that was dispatched to monitor the station."

"This is very useful information councilor, thank you." Scott said. "I shall ask Shepherd if we may detour to look at this station, for a small time, the STG unit won't wait forever on us."

"As we have said before, Specters make their own choices; we are only here to give you advice." The Asari said. "Good luck Campbell, and send us a report upon investigating the station thoroughly."

The link cut out.

-

"This station is smack dab in the middle of Omega Nebula." Ashley said. "That cluster will be crawling with pirates and slavers."

"But the Xeno system is devoid of any life whatsoever, not even a planet worth mining." Garrus said. "It may just be worth the risk if we can get information on Origin."

"Or we may get blown out of the sky or start a war with the Terminus System." Kaidan noted.

"How long would it take for us to reach Xeno?" Joanna asked.

"I've mapped the most direct course, it should only take three hours if we don't stop." Joker said over the intercom. "Shall I set course?"

"Do so Lieutenant." Joanna said. "It's about time we find answers about Origin."

She rose from her seat. "You're all dismissed."

The team rose and vacated the room with the exception of Scott and Joanna.

"Thanks Commander," Scott said. "I don't wish to get in the way of the mission but…"

"I understand Campbell." Joanna said. "I don't hold it against you, this is important to you."

"Thank you Joanna." Scott said as he smiled.

Suddenly she kissed him on the lips, stretching up on her toes to reach him. Scott wrapped his arms around her as she looped her own around his neck. Scott could feel the static electricity that all biotics generate coming off of Joanna hard enough to harm or disrupt most humans, but it was barely a tingling feeling to him. Joanna leaned back and placed her hands on the railing that lined the area of the Comm. Room that wasn't curving upwards, feeling the metal bar press against her back. Scott gently placed one hand on the back of her head; the other went around Joanna's waist as she tilted her head with his. Joanna exhaled and straightened up away from the bar, letting Scott hold her in his arms.

Joanna slid her hands up between them and placed them on his shoulders, and buried her head into his chest, taking in his scent.

There went her ice queen reputation, but she didn't give a damn, she was comfortable right where she was.

-

"Commander, we're approaching the Origin station ma'am, ETA is thirty minutes." Joker said. "We're safe for now, no ships in the system as far as I can tell."

Joanna opened her eyes. She was lying back on her bed, the blanket set on top of her. Her boots and socks were pulled off but she was still fully clothed, her hair let out of the low pony tail she had set it into. She sat up, pulling the blanket off of her and getting to her feet. There was a note on the table where her pistol lay. She picked it up.

_You fell asleep, I'm not sure why._

_I told the crew you were exhausted from the nonstop missions and set you in your quarters._

_Don't worry, the boots and socks are the only thing that came off._

_I'll be waiting on the command deck with the others until we reach the station._

_-Scott_

Joanna smiled and pulled her boots and socks on, and then began to get into her armor. She pulled her hair into a bun with some strands hanging down at the front before she pulled her helmet on. She grabbed her weapons and left her quarters, receiving salutes from passing crew members.

-

"We're approaching a functional air lock Lieutenant." Joker said as the frigate was maneuvered towards the station, slowing down. "Any luck on getting it up and running?"

"Yes Lieutenant, the air lock is functional." An operator said. "Just send the station a signal and it will fold out for you."

Joker did so, and the air lock slid out, ready to receive the frigate. He docked the frigate with the station and said. "Alright people, here we are."

"Is everybody ready?" Scott faced Maevor, Kate, Wrex, Garrus, Liara, Tali, Kaidan, and Ashley, who were all armed and ready.

"Where's the commander?" Tali asked.

"Last I checked she was still out." Scott said.

"I'm up, don't worry." They all turned as Joanna Shepherd came down the hall, radiating confidence and authority as she went. "Let's get going."

Scott smiled. "Enjoy the nap?"

"It really came in handy." Joanna said as she un shouldered her assault rifle. "I'll take Seraph, Swan, and Campbell in with me first. Joker, equalize the pressure in the air lock with the station before you open the outer hatch, I don't want this mission to come to an abrupt halt."

"I'm on it commander." Joker said.

Joanna, Seraph, Kate, and Scott advanced into the air lock. The inner door hissed shut behind them as the Specters prepared their weapons. Maevor and Scott took up position on either side of the outer hatch, assault rifle and pistol respectively drawn. Kate was crouched with her assault rifle in hand while Joanna stood next to her with her own rifle. Joker said. "Atmospheric pressure is equalized commander, feel free to disembark."

The doors hissed open, and the four Specters advanced into a Zero-G environment. The room they were in was like any public transit terminal, with rows of seats, some vid screens set up, and windows taking up the entire outer wall showing the Normandy. But many seats were floating free and there were some other random objects or weapons floating, and a helmet floated by Joanna. There were bullet impact marks on the floor and several cracks in the thick, reinforced glass.

"There was one hell of a fire fight here." Kate said.

"Alright Garrus, bring in two more." Joanna said over the radio. "Sarius, stay here and help set up a perimeter. Swan, Campbell, you're both with me."

"Commander, we're sending some technicians over to help get the environmental systems back up, it may assist with bypassing the emergency lock downs." Pressly said.

"Do it, we'll head for the security office and set up there." Joanna said as she, Kate, and Scott proceeded out of the terminal while Maevor remained behind to stand guard for Garrus' team.

"No life signs besides yours detected on the station commander, I think we're good and alone." Joker said.

"Good." Joanna said. "If any ships show up, get everybody back on board and get the hell out of here if we can't make it back to the Normandy."

"As you wish Commander, we'll keep an eye out for any ships." Pressly said.

"Campbell, take point." Joanna said.

Scott rushed forward, his pistol raised as he reached a corner and looked around it, and then swung around it, pistol sweeping the corridor. "Clear."

The trio proceeded like this for several minutes, checking their corners and making sure that there would be no unwelcome surprises waiting for them or the rest of the team. They paused as they came to a door marked 'Security Office'. Kate opened it, pressed herself up against the wall next to the door, and then spun, her rifle sweeping the room before she signaled an all clear. The three humans shouldered their rifles as the door closed behind them.

The office was small, with a rack of assault rifles that was missing six of the ten rifles it once held, some random objects scattered about the room, and on one wall was a massive window showing the security air lock that led from the terminal they had left to the interior of the station. There was another door in the office that went to the interior also. Joanna spoke into her radio. "Sarius this is Shepherd, we're at the security office; it looks like we can let you through the main check point."

"I have the others with me and the technicians and marines are back at the terminal Commander." Seraph said.

"Alright Seraph, hold your position." Joanna said. "We'll open it up for you and let your team in."

"Acknowledged Commander, we're ready on our end." Seraph replied.

Joanna nodded to Scott, who tapped a command in to the console and the metal doors hissed open, revealing Maevor, who moved through first, followed by Garrus, then Kaidan, Ashley, Tali, Wrex and then Liara. The seven fighters strolled down the corridor to the next door, weapons ready. Garrus and Ashley took up position on either side of the door while Kaidan and Wrex pressed themselves up to the left side of the hall and Liara and Tali up to the right side while Seraph was crouched in front of the door.

"Ready Shepherd, open her up." Wrex said.

Scott tapped in another command and the door hissed open. Garrus said. "Williams and I will take point."

Garrus and Ashley moved into the room beyond. "No windows here, guess we're splitting up."

"We'll meet you at the Origin central research labs." Joanna said. "According to the schematics it's only three levels above us in compartment four."

"We'll get moving." The rest of the team moved on through.

"Alright, my team is designated Alpha. Sarius, yours will be Bravo." Joanna said. "We'll meet up two decks up and move to the Origin lab."

"We'll meet you there Shepherd." Maevor said.

"Alpha, move out, Swan's on point and I'll cover the rear." Joanna said. "Joker, would you kindly give us directions in the likely event that one or both teams get lost?"

"I'll keep an eye on you Commander, just proceed up the next corridor, and pass through compartment C2." Joker said. "That's an office section, so it should be easy going."

"Alright, let's go." Joanna said.

Kate opened the next door and moved through with Scott following her. Joanna followed them, shutting the door behind them.

-

Elsewhere, a long dormant security protocol came into effect at the detection of life forms without clearance in the restricted sections of the station, carrying assault weaponry and clad in battle armor. The various security VI platforms pondered reactions and then a command was typed in on a computer in the Section Chief's office.

**Warning- Detection of nineteen life forms within station perimeter, military grade weaponry and battle armor detected, security point have been bypassed by intruders.**

**Alerting ATC Security Contingent**

**Error- All 94 members of ATC contingent are KIA.**

**Tactical Priorities- Protect ATC Archives, Research, and personnel- correction, no ATC personnel detected on station.**

**Activating Perseus Generation Epsilon, detecting 25% of Epsilon Battalion, Company Alpha activating.**

**Command Input- Set up perimeter against intruders, use necessary force to prevent damage and loss of ATC material.**

**Epsilon Battalion is on line.**

**Deploying, directing Platoon D to secure archives.**

**Support Platoon A priority is to download all archive data to prevent loss of company confidential information.**

Five decks down, hundreds of tubes hissed open, and one man climbed out of his tube. He wore bulky, pitch black armor, and his head was hidden in the shadows of the massive room. As more men began to stumble out of their tubes the first walked over to one of seven hatches. This was marked **Epsilon, Combat Platoon A**. The man slid his hand over the now active scanner, and the doors hissed open to reveal racks of weapons. He armed himself with an assault rifle, a shot gun, a sniper rifle, and a pistol, all of them ATC designed weaponry, the best of their time (or whatever time the weapons were made in). Other men joined him, some entering the hatches which were marked for Platoon B, Platoon C, Platoon D, and Support Platoon A and Support Platoon B.

Two hundred-fifty men were now armed and twenty five massive ATC mechs slid out of their storage tanks on treads rather than feet like modern mechs. These Mechs carried massive chain guns on each arm and had missile tubes on their shoulders. They scanned the room with devices that sent out red lights. They found dozens of friendly IFFs and received locations of hostiles from the VI platforms and immediately went in search of hostiles, moving with their assigned platoons.

On the Normandy, Joker raised an eye brow as a command came up on his screen.

**Perseus II activated.**

"Uh…Commander? You might have a problem." Joker said.

"Nothing new if I am right, as I usually am these days," Scott said over the link. "And here I thought this would be a simple grab."

-

**Minion: Well, good to be mentioned again.**

**Me: Don't make me hit back space Minion.**

**Minion: Uh...shutting up.**

**Me: Anyways......I am having trouble with a decision concerning the future of this. And before anybody gets out a giant needle and sticks it up my ass I am not abandoning this. I say again 'NOT'. I'm wondering how to end this and how to begin on the next one (If you thought I'd end this with one story you were dead wrong), I have a few ideas in mind, but I won't put them on here. If you want to know, just IM me, I'll send the ideas via an IM in return. Now Minion, away!**

**Minion: I hate you so much. (grutns as he strains to push the platform I'm standing on)**

**Me: Faster! Faster! I wanna go fast! (hops up and down like a kid with candy)**

**Minion: Gah.....if you're not sending him an IM can you send me some sleeping pills? He won't know the difference.**

**Me: I'm standing here you know. No nappy time Minion, now go faster!**

**Minion: Damn it.**

End of chapter.


End file.
